


Zootopia: The Series: Season 2

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Zootopia The Series [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Guilt, Mystery, Romance, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: 6 months after Derwin, Wolf Knight, and Clive were arrested, the ZPD continue their adventures as the infected of the mutagen change the entire system of criminals and heroes. Along with that, an old friend of Bogo returns, vigilantes run amuck in the area, and devious schemes are being made behind the scenes.
Series: Zootopia The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. A New World Part 1

_'No one has a perfect life. Everybody has something that he wishes was not the way it is.' - Stan Lee_

...

"Ready or not here I come!" A young boy monkey said in happiness before going to seek whoever he was going to seek.

The boy walked around his apartment building so he can potentially find the animal.

He looked behind the couch, he wasn't there.

He looked under the dining table, wasn't there.

He looked in his office, it was completely trashed. Paper was scattered across the room, shelves had it's things on them on the ground, and the laptop was dangling by a cord.

"Dad?" The boy asked.

He then looked at the window. It was open, with rain seeping into the room. "Dad!" He yelled again.

He began to hear footsteps and his father ran into the room to see it in a wreck.

"Peter what happened?" His father asked.

"I found it like this." He said.

His dad rushed over to the computer and propped it back on the desk and looked at whatever it had to offer. The screen reflected on his glasses, but Peter couldn't make it out.

Peter's father looked at whatever it was in fear, before he looked at his son. "Peter mommy and daddy need to make a business trip." He said.

...

After dropping him off at his mother's sister's house, the mother and dad were getting ready to leave. "Be good Peter." His mother said. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too." Peter said before the two adluts left the house in a hurry and drove off.

Peter looked at their car as it drove through the street, not knowing it would be the last time he would ever see him.

10 YEARS LATER.

At the current seconds of the waking morning, a meekrat was busy robbing a Walrusmart's money and he's racing across the street, and a small familiar bunny officer rushing after him.

The cop is one Judy Hopps.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The meekrat yelled as he went into an alleyway, only to get distracted by a spider, who collided right into him.

"Get off!" He yelled tossing her away and dropping to the ground.

Judy hopped in the air and slid to grab both the money and the meekrat, but the meekrat dodged her hand when she grabbed the money.

The meekrat began to make a run for it when a police car blocked his way out.

The window rolled down and it was Judy's parent, Nicholas Wilde. "Going somewhere?" Nick asked before showing handcuffs. "Besides jail?" He continued.

...

As they put the meekrat in their precinct's cell before going back out to their car. "Whoo, that was rather easy." Nick said.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't mean the rest of the day will be, so don't slack off." Judy said.

"Why gee, it's not like I'll notice a crime happening at night." Nick said, mentioning his increased eye sight from his bat mutation.

"Well I have great hearing, beat that." Judy said as they got in the car.

"Better yet, let's mix the two, and we're practically unstoppable." Nick said before he drove off.

...

"Mr Miller, the boss will see you now." A lady said to Cameron.

Cameron looked up from his phone. "Great." He said before he began to walk down to the front office of the building.

Cameron took a deep breath. "You got this." He said.

Cameron is currently at a job interview for the relatively recently made Oscorp. About 6 months ago, Wolf Knight was arrested, and Cameron decided to get a internship at the company. He didn't want to join right away, since most likely after all the buzz had gone down slighty, there would possibly be more open spots for the place.

Cameron opened the door to see the boss himself, Norman Osborn, a gold-and-white marmoset who obviously runs the place.

Norman looked up to see the bunny. "Ah Mr Miller, wonderful to see you today." Norman said.

"That's nice, but you can call me Cameron." Cameron said taking a seat.

"So, what makes you think you're qualified for Oscorp?" Norman asked him.

"Well, I have an interest in science, I like to help people, and I like to think I have a lot of knowledge of the mutagen from a while back." Cameron said.

"Well, you know I'm something of a scientist myself, and we do like people who have knowledge on that mutagen we've been trying to help animals that did get infected with it as best as we can." Norman explained.

"That's nice to hear, also I have a nice little portfolio of a few science things." Cameron said showing Osborn a folder.

Norman looked at the folder. "You want me to look at this." Norman said.

"Yep." Cameron said.

Norman slowly began to open the folder as if dramatic music was playing in the background, which made Cameron more nervous.

...

Lily Fangmeyer was resting on her brother Nathan's house as her twin children, Douglas and Marian, were taking a nap when her phone rang.

She looked at the phone, it was Cameron calling her. Lily answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"I got it!" He said.

Lily sat up. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes I did, you were right, the portfolio really did help. Along with the knowledge on the mutagen." Cameron said.

"Well congratulations." Lily said.

"Thank you, and speaking of which, we shall celebrate tonight. We'll try to get Nathan to order." Cameron said.

Lily chuckled. "Ok, bye." Lily said before she hung up.

...

That night, Judy was driving across the road of Bunnyburrow to visit her parents, because she had some business to take care of there.

She parked her car and got out of it and went up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

Her father Stu opened the door, with paint all over his clothes. "Oh Jude, great to see you." He said.

"Hi dad." She said hugging him. "How are you holding up?" Judy asked.

"Great actually, you know I have a lot of rest, I don't really have many problems since that whole mutation incident, and I've spent days trying to repaint the entire house. I've gotten about half of it done, which costed me sleep." Stu said.

"Ooo." Judy cringed.

"Yeah so your mother called you to see if you can help." Stu said.

"Of course I will dad." Judy said.

"Great. Just help me get some paint from the garage." Stu said as the two walked into the house.

...

Judy and Stu stepped downstairs and began to explore it to find a light red paint. "So Judy how's it been down at the city?" Stu asked.

"It's been going well, no Wolf Knight big situations." Judy said.

"Well that's great to heae, don't want that happening again." Stu said.

"I don't think anyone does. Zootopia's split down the middle about the whole new life." Judy said.

"Ah yes I heard, all the protests, all the fear, yada yada yada, the people on the news are just completely nuts on this." Stu said.

"Well their just being told what to say, so reall-" Judy said as she checked a box, only to see a newspaper, and this is what it said on the front headline

'Oscorp's construction shutted down overnight.'

Judy looked at it confused. "Hey dad." Judy said.

"Yeah?" Stu asked.

"What's this?" Judy asked showing the paper to him.

Stu looked at it. "Oh yeah this was 10 to 11 years ago." Stu said.

"What was?" Judy asked.

"Well you see Oscorp was supposed to be created a decade ago, be a new type of company. But they didn't get enough funds to make it complete." Stu said.

"How much did they ask for?" Judy asked.

"Get this, they asked for 250 hundred billion dollars for it, that's way more than what any budget asked for back then, especially since Osborn wasn't that well known back then." Stu said.

"And now?" Judy asked.

"Well since that new tech is more cheaper, they were able to make it with less than half of their original budget." Stu said.

"Less than half?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, crazy right." Stu said before looking in the box. "Oh hey, the paint." He said.

...

The next Saturday morning, Judy was driving back home after sleeping over her parents house, she couldn't get the idea of the Oscorp thing out of her head, it kept making questions float about in her head.

Judy parked her car by the side and began to contact Nick. "Yellow?" Nick asked.

"Hey Nick, can you do me a favor?" Judy asked.

"Fire away carrots." Nick said.

"I need you to look up news about Oscorp." Judy said.

"How come?" Nick asked.

"Well, funny story, since apparently Oscorp was meant to be a thing a decade ago, and it couldn't get it's ridiculous number of required funds of billions of dollars, so I want you to do some searching." Judy said.

"Shall do." Nick said before he began to type up on his phone while still having Judy on the line. "Yeah, it did close down that long ago. Jesus 250 hundred billion dollars, what kind of things were they doing?" Nick said.

"Yeah exactly, my gut's are telling me something's going on." Judy said.

"Well Judes, to be fair our tech now is way more expensive both back then and now, so maybe that was the problem." Nick said.

"But my dad said that's way more than the average company then, so maybe they're hiding something, especially since their main focus is on the mutagen." Judy explained.

"Well carrots, so we can help with your paranoia, I'll see if their's a way we can legally get in without lying." Nick explained before continuing to search.

"I'm not paranoid." Judy said.

"You are. Anyway, it saids on Oscorp's site that their's a school field trip this Wednesday." Nick said.

"Then we'll see if we can get in there." Judy said.

"Judy, Bogo is very set on his decisions, the chances are slim we'll be the one to get assign to head there to watch the students." Nick said.

THAT WEDNESDAY

"Hopps, Wilde, you'll be the ones to head to Oscorp and watch the students during their field trip." Bogo said at their meeting.

"Assignment taken." Judy said.

"I knew we would." Nick said before Judy shot him a look.

...

Later that morning, Judy and Nick, in causal clothes, Nick in his usual clothes, and Judy in a jacket and jeans, parked by the building and got out of the car as the school bus began to drive down the street with the students. "Right on time." Nick said as the two walked in.

The hippo guard in front of them noticed them. "Are you the officers Osborn wanted?" He asked.

"Right you are sir." Nick said showing his badge. "We are here to watch over a bunch of rowdy teens." He continued.

"Alright, just wait by the side, they'll be here in a minute." He said.

Nick and Judy walked to the right side as the students began to walk into the room. "Remember students, behave and act nicely, we have eyes everywhere." A weasel teacher said.

"And those eyes are us." Nick yelled showing his eyes, and making Judy shroud in embrassment.

...

After everyone was checked into the place, they began to walk up the flight of stairs to the place, with Nick and Judy kind of awkwardly walking with them.

Then, they were all met by a female ring tailed coati in a lab coat. "Good morning students, I'm Dr Martha Connors, and I'll be your guide today." She said. "Come along." She continued as the students began to follow her.

Then, the speakers turned on. "Will Cameron Miller and Curt Conners come to Otto Octavius's office now?" He asked.

"Wait Cameron works here?" Judy asked Nick.

...

Cameron entered the elevator of the building and sighed. He tried to hop in the air to click the floor button of Octavius's office, but the hand of a ring tailed coati clicked it. "There you go." He said.

"Why thank yo-" Cameron said before realizing that the coati was missing a part of his arm.

"Oh! You're uh..." Cameron said.

"I know." He said. "I get those looks all the time from a first impression, no need to be sorry." He said.

"Sorry tho. Name's Cameron." He said.

"Curt Connors." He said.

"Oh, you're the same guy that was also called up to Octavius's office." Cameron said.

"Yes." He said.

"Wait, are you Martha Connor's sister?" Cameron guessed.

"Husband." He said.

"Oh that sounded wrong with that knowledge. So you're also the father of that kid that showed up a few days back, name was Billy?" Cameron asked.

"Indeed." He said.

"Ok." Cameron said as the elevator door opened and they both walked over to the office of their goldfish boss, Otto Octavius.

They entered and they saw Otto in his fish bowl, looking at some papers. "Mr Octavius." Cameron said. "You need me?" He asked.

"I do. But first, Curt, you promised me you would show me your experiment." Otto said.

"Ah yes." Curt said before reaching into his lab coat and grabbing a flash drive out of it.

Cameron opened Otto's laptop and Curt inserted the flash drive into it and a powerpoint presentation began to play on it. "So you see, I've been working on genetic regrowth. Some animals may be able to regrow their own limbs, but some can't, shocker I know, so I tried to make something in form of a serum, in which you inject it in the remainder of the arm or leg or tail with a needle, and in mere seconds the limbs shall return." Curt explained as the slides showed images on what would happen.

"Ok Curt, I see why you would want to make it, and you have a personal connection to it, so I recommend you show me the finished product when you want to." Otto said.

"Thank you, I'll have it done in a few days." Curt said.

"Ok. why do you need me?" Cameron asked.

...

Meanwhile, the students are walking around the floor Martha, along with other scientists work at. "This is one of our many test rooms. A place where anyone can make anything in their dreams, they just need to believe that they can do it." Martha said.

Nick was getting bored and noticed a little bouncy ball on a table. "It can't be that advance." He whispered to himself before grabbing the ball and bouncing it down to the ground, and it sky rocketed to the roof and stuck to it.

Everyone looked up to see it. "Like that, a bouncy ball that bounced on one type of surface, and it sticks itself to the opposite side, like up and down." Martha said before the ball dropped down back onto the table.

"What she said." Nick said.

"Exactly." Curt said walking into the room.

"And this is Curt Connors, my trusted partner and husband." Martha said.

"How you do?" Curt asked before noticing Judy. "Ah, Miss Hopps." Curt said.

"Oh um, hey." Judy said.

"And Mr Wilde." Curt continued.

"Morning." Nick said messing around with some circular pad.

"I wouldn't touch that. Spin it fast enough it will shoot out sparks like a water sprinkler." Curt said.

"How bad could it be?" Nick asked before they heard the doors bust wide open.

Cameron rushed out of them and noticed the others. "Morning everyone, has anyone seen a marmoset? A little boy, gold and white, anyone seen him anywhere?" Cameron asked.

"Please. Check my desk." Martha chuckled.

"Alrighty." Cameron said before walking over to her desk, and nothing was on the top.

Cameron checked under, and when he did, a monkey boy jumped onto the top.

Cameron looked up again and the boy went down under the desk.

This pattern happened again, until Cameron peeked up again for a split moment before checking back down and he see saw the boy. "Gotcha!" He said.

The boy chuckled before beginning to run out the room. Cameron chuckled. "Your kid's a good hider." He chuckled to Curt and Martha.

"Why thanks for that, continue on with your trip, I have my job to do." Curt said before he began to walk off.

"Let's keep moving." Martha said as they began to walk off.

Judy walked up to Cameron. "I didn't know you worked here now." Judy said.

"Well I don't have to tell you every little thing in my life." Cameron said.

"Fair enough." Judy said.

"Miller, we need you to do a checkup on the animals." A scientist said.

"Animals?" Judy asked.

"Well some currently uncured animals we brought in and gave them a little home, some were thankful for us, and some were acting savage about it, but slighty gotten used to it. Duty calls Hopps." Cameron said before he walked off.

Judy smiled before she followed the others.

...

Cameron went into the elevator. "Which one was it?" Cameron asked himself before checking through the buttons.

Then, he saw a green button. "Must be this one." Cameron said before pressing it.

The elevator began to go down, but as it went further and further down, the entire shading changed from average elevator color, to more blue-greenish.

When the doors opened, the elevator doors opened up to see a room he hasn't seen yet. Heck, he wasn't even shown it on the tour. In there was tubes with green liquid, with many gadgets sprayed about the place, even the gilder that Derwin had.

"Welp, not here." Cameron said before checking the buttons again, and clicking the one he remembered and they closed again and he went up.

...

After doing said checkup, Cameron got out of the room and didn't throw a second thought about the random room. He took a seat on his desk, but he then saw a purple sticky note attached to his computer. 'Meet me by the roof.' It said.

Cameron looked at it. "Alright who's the troll, Toby, was it you?" Cameron asked. "Andrew? Tom?" He kept asking around until he begrudgingly took the note and began to go up.

...

Cameron went up to the roof, and he looked around the place to see the helicopter. "Hm. Hello?" Cameron asked.

Then, Cameron felt someone's tail tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see a red and blue spandex wearing, animal, he couldn't really tell who it was. "Can I help you?" Cameron asked.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Oh my god, do you need help?" Cameron asked.

"No no, I'm just here to ask you something." He said.

"Ok, fire away." Cameron said.

Then, the animal shot out a web onto Cameron's lab coat and dragged him to a wall. "What kind of nonsense are you up to?" He asked.

"Whoa man, I have no idea what you're saying!" Cameron said.

"Don't lie to me!" He said.

"I'm not!" Cameron said. "What are you even saying?" He asked.

The animal dropped Cameron. "I'm having a sneaking suspicion that Oscorp is doing something behind the scenes." He said.

"What kind of things?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it has something to do with the mutagen. Think about it, the company closed down a decade ago after not enough funding, but now they've returned during the mutagen debacle." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry but you got the wrong guy, I just started working here for less than a week." Cameron said.

"Fair enough." He said before he jumped off the roof suddenly.

Cameron looked off the roof to see him swing off by attaching webs to buildings.

Cameron pulled out a notepad and wrote something down. 'Monkey? With the ability to shoot out spider webs'

"Ooo, Spider-Monkey, that would be a cool name if he were a monkey." Cameron said before he walked back inside.

...

That night, Cameron was in his room, just laying on his bed, really having his train of thought run about with this whole Oscorp situation. Are they hiding something? He wasn't told anything about the room he saw. But he couldn't tell the police about it, he would need more evidence about the place. He wasn't sure if it was a room full of things for good or bad.

Then, he heard the doors open wide.

He got up to see Nathan Fangmeyer walking inside. "Hey Cameron." Nathan said.

"Hey. So uh, something off happened at work today." Cameron said.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"Well you see, I was trying to find my way around the building today, and I came across a room." Cameron said.

"What kind of room?"

"Uh, it was just a room with vats of liquid and other thingamabobs just around the place." Cameron said.

"Do you want me to start an investigation?" He asked.

"No, it's probably just some work in progress room they're planning to show off soon, probably just me being paranoid." Cameron chuckled.

"Ok." Nathan said before Lily walked into the room. "Cameron you might want to see this." Lily said.

"What's up?" Cameron asked before Lily showed Cameron an article with 'Dr Curt Connor's project being unfinished has been rumored.'

Cameron looked at the article. "What's this about?" Cameron asked.

"One of your employees. Someone said that Connors hadn't cracked a formula for his genetic regrowth project." Lily said.

"It was probably a rival of his." Nathan guessed.

"Either that or one of the high schoolers that arrived. So I'll, someone who works there, shall discover this tomorrow morning, day off tomorrow." Cameron said.

"Fair enough." Lily said patting Cameron's head before walking off.

Cameron fixed his fur with Nathan smiling at him. "Turn that frown upside down, wait don't do that, then I'll feel bad." Cameron said.

"Too late." Nathan said frowning.

"Screw you." Cameron laughed.

...

Cameron was able go find his house thanks to Martha's help and saw Judy also showing up there. "You're here too?" Cameron said.

"Bogo wanted me to confirm the rumor." Judy said.

The two began to walk for the door. "Isn't that a journalist's job?" Cameron asked.

"I don't even wonder about it at this point." Judy said.

"Well I'm here because I'm friends with his wife and I want to help him, like coworkers do." Cameron said before jumping up and ringing the doorbell.

"That's usually not the case." Judy said.

"In my life it is." Cameron said before Curt opened the door. "Cameron, Hopps." He said.

"Correct." Cameron said.

"While it is nice for you to drop by, my home is a home, and I recommend making a meeting at my office." Curt said.

"Well we're here so..." Judy said nervously.

...

Curt passed the two of them cups of tea. "Their true. I have nothing." Curt said.

"Ouch." Cameron said.

"So you know genetic regrowth is possible, you just haven't cracked the formula." Judy said.

"Yes. For years, me and my wife were mocked for out 'theories', not only in the community at large but in the science community as well. Called us mad scientists." Curt said.

"Then why do you do it at Oscorp?" Judy asked.

"Because Osborn has a fascination for the weird, and he'll let anyone do anything. We want to change the lives of millions, including my own, but we just can't figure anything out. And if I don't show Otto this in days, or at least a prototype I might be fired." Curt said.

Cameron turned to see a portrait of Billy when he was probably born. Curt wants to do this, he wants to make sure his kid has a life for the future, and Cameron wanted to help him.

"Say it did work, what would the side effects be?" Cameron asked.

"It would be hard to tell." Curt said. "The problem would b-" Curt said.

"Decay rate algorithm." Cameron said before taking a blank page from Judy and a pencil.

"Right." Curt said.

"Hey." Judy said.

Cameron began to doodle down some formula and Curt and Judy watched in confusion.

Cameron slid the paper to Curt and Curt looked at it to see the equation. Curt realized it all made perfect sense. "Cameron this is extraordinary. Where did you get this?" Curt asked.

"All up here." Cameron said pointing at his head.

"This changes everything." Curt said before taking the paper. "Sweetie. *turns to Cameron* Will you come by at my office tomorrow?" Curt said.

"Definitely." He responded before Curt went upstairs.

...

Cameron and Judy walked out of the house. "I did it! I saved Curt's job." Cameron said.

"Well I'm happy for you, and I got my notes." Judy said before his walkie talkie went off. "All units, we got a failed 1349 at the Zootopian Bank, any one respond." They heard Clawhauser say over it.

"Well, duty calls." Judy said before pulling out her wallet. "I wonder how fast the bus can get here?" She wondered aloud pulling out cash before rushing back the way she came.

...

Meanwhile, Nick and Fangmeyer were walking across an apartment with a kangaroo lady in sahara square. "So you're saying you're here something in your air vents?" Nick asked.

"Yes, it's like this strange growling noise." The lady said.

"No need to panic lady, we'll handle this." Nathan said before they went in the house to see a little girl covered in a bodysuit of pillows, a helmet, and a broomstick. "Sweetie no need to be here, the officers got this covered." The mother said.

"But what if they don't?" She said.

"No need to worry kid we do." Nick said before passing the little girl an unopened lollipop. "Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." Nick said as Nathan removed the gate for the air vent on the bottom of the wall. "Somewhere in here is where it is?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I got this. I got some really good eye sight for darkness and hearing." Nick said before crawling into there.

Nick looked around to see a bunch of scratch marks across the place. "Jeez who was in here, a bear cub?" Nick asked as he explored the area.

Then, he started to hear something coming for him.

Nick turned to the left side to see yellow eyes at the end. "Someone's in here!" Nick said.

"Who?" The kangaroo asked.

"I don't know. You ok?" Nick said.

Then, the now seen green iguana began to rush towards Nick.

Nick took this as a sign and quickly crawled out before the iguana rushed out of the vent.

Everyone began to panic as Nathan grabbed the girl's broomstick and tried to whack the iguana with it, but he dodged and slice the broom off.

The iguana crawled towards Nick and stabbed him in the leg.

Nathan grabbed the iguana and got into a wrestling match with it, before the iguana jumped off Fangmeyer and out the window.

Nathan looked out the window to see the iguana jump inside an opened manhole cover before it was closed.

"What was that?" The mother asked.

"I don't know who." Fangmeyer said before going to Nick. "You ok?" Nathan asked.

"I'll be fine." Nick said. "On the plus side, he's gone." Nick chuckled.

...

Judy arrived at the scene to see 3 bank robbers webbed up to the ceiling, seemingly asleep, and she saw Bogo being mad at something, like always, and Clawhauser was doing his own thing. "What's the crime about?" Judy asked.

"Uh, failed robbery, we arrived here, and we found them webbed up, so Bogo called in some detectives and now we're trying to find any clues on who did all of this." Clawhauser explained.

Judy looked at the webs. "Do you think it's the same guy who gave us the blueprints to the missile back at the mutagen problem." Judy said.

"Chances are high. We found this." Clawhauser said before pulling out some gloves and giving some and leading Judy to a piece of evidence. A light blue thread of string. "My gut's telling me a spider couldn't fit in a suit, because they usually don't wear clothes, and the thread seems to big for a spider." Clawhauser said.

"I'm telling you whoever did this, will be founded." Bogo said to them.

"Well to be fair, it's kinda nice of him to do this, he is helping us with our dirty work." Clwhauser said.

"He's still breaking the law as a vigilante, no expections." Bogo said.

"Maybe, but at least we know he's on our side, could be way worse for us, we could be the guys on the ceiling." Clawhauser said.

"Clawhauser, it doesn't matter how good your heart is, if you do something illegal, you have to face the consequences." Bogo said before he went back to work.

"I'm just saying." Clawhauser whispered before going off.

...

A few more days later, Cameron and Connors were near asleep in Curt's office at sunset working on the serum. "Are we almost there?" Cameron yawned.

"Yes, in fact, we're done." Curt said showing Cameron the multiple needles of dark green serums.

"Yay. We did it." Cameron said near asleep.

"You can rest now." He said before he walked off to show them off to Otto.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Reptilian Personas Part 2

Bogo was sitting his office, going over some papers, when his radio was beginning to buzz. Bogo began to pay more attention to it. "All units, we have rumored sightings of the Spider-Monkey in Tundratown. Proceed with caution." An officer said through the radio.

Bogo turned the radio off and began to track down the Spider- Monkey.

...

Bogo parked his car next to a sidewalk when he arrived there, and he began to wait for any form of sightings of people in the air.

After a few minutes, he saw a shadow of a monkey swing across the air and jump onto a building.

Bogo unbuckled his seatbelt and started to run towards the building.

Bogo made it to an already broken window and jumped inside the building and pulled out his pistol. "ZPD, come out with your hands up!" Bogo yelled inside the dark room, only having light coming from the windows.

Bogo heard a thwip from above and Bogo aimed up. "I know you're here." Bogo said.

"Well I'm not." A voice said.

Bogo shot at the air, nothing.

Bogo continues to walk forward, but then feels someone tap his shoulder.

When he turns, no one's there.

But then, he felt something latch onto his feet and he suddenly flips upside down and hovers above the ground.

He looks at the roof to see a web attaching him to the roof. "Hey, how dare you do that! You can't do this, it's against the law!" Bogo yelled, but he got no respond that time

Bogo grabbed his walkie talkie from his belt and tried to contact someone.

...

Nathan was walking through a prison and took a seat in a phone booth.

On the other side, Jason Wolfson, the once Wolf Knight, took a seat in front of him. "Hey Nathan." Jason said.

"Hey Jason, I need to ask you some questions." Nathan said.

"Go ahead. I have all day." Jason said.

"Uh, the mutagen, any of them involving spider DNA?" Nathan asked.

"Ah, you're talking about that Spider-Monkey guy, then indeed I did." Jason said.

"Any info you can give me on the man behind the mask?" Nathan asked.

"Afraid I can't say, because he wouldn't give them to me." Jason said. "He just wanted the mutagen, no questions, no answers, just wanted them like someone addicted to drugs. And I gave him the spider one." Jason explained.

"Alright. That is all." Nathan said.

"Hey." Jason said. "How's Lily?" He asked.

"She's fine." Nathan said.

"What about her and Cameron? Have they become a thing yet?" He joked.

"Nope." Nathan said. "Take care." Nathan said before walking off.

...

Meanwhile, Connors was with Otto and going over his experiment. "Curt this is an amazing concept." Otto said.

"Thank you sir, I had some hands in help." Curt said.

"Great. But, I believe we should do some more experimenting before we bring in test subjects." Otto said.

"Wh-what?" Curt asked.

"I just personally think that we should see what could the side effects be before anything bad can happen." Otto said.

"But sir, this is my life work, it's fine the way it is, we should have test subjects right away." Curt said.

"I'm sorry Curt, I just don't want anything bad to happen. We just need more time." Otto said.

"We don't have time sir, if we don't do this now, it'll be too late." Curt said.

"Connors! My mind's made up." Otto said.

Curt simply sighed and grabbed the serum. "Ok." He said before walking off.

...

With the ZPD officers, they were all hanging out at a bar having drinks with one another.

Nick was sitting with Fangmeyer as Fangmeyer was writing stuff down in a tiny book. "What's this about?" Nick asked.

"It's for cases. Trying to solve that reptile situation we had." Nathan said.

"Well what do you have so far?" Nick asked.

"Not much. Have some details on his appearance, other than that, nothing else." Nathan said.

"Hm ok, but it was probably nothing. Just some homeless lizard just hiding in the vents for a home." Nick said.

"Maybe. But my gut's telling something's going on behind the scenes." Fangmeyer said as Clawhauser walked in with Bogo, who still had some web on him.

Everyone turned to Bogo. "Don't ask." He said before he walked towards the front table. "Vodka Martini. Stirred, not shaken." Bogo said as the bartender went into the back.

Judy took a seat next to Bogo. "What happened to you?" Judy asked.

"It's that damn monkey. I just don't get it. He always seems to just get away from us every second of every day. How can he even do that? Even He didn't take as long to catch." Bogo said.

"He took us 6 months to catch him." Judy said.

"Exactly, but one day shorter, so Spider-Monkey is officially our longest wanted criminal." Bogo said.

Judy sighed as Bogo got his drink. "I never understood vigilantes. Oh look at me, I want to help people, but I don't want to join the police force one day, so I'll dressed up like a superhero or a ninja so I can just beat up random criminals and may end up getting myself arrested, but since I have a valid reason to do this, I have a somewhat valid reason to break the law. Do you ever get that?" Judy asked.

"No. I've only seen one of them throughout my years." Bogo said.

"Who was he?" Judy asked.

"Never found him. But it was a bunny, he was entitled The Lamenter." Bogo said.

"Lamenter? Doesn't that mean to mourn someone that died?" Judy asked.

"Correct." Bogo told Judy.

"Weird title." Judy said.

"He probably just chose it because it sounded cool." Nick butted in.

"Point." Judy said before taking a sip from her drink before coughing it back in. "This was harder than I thought it was." Judy said.

...

Curt took a seat in his lab and sighed. He took a look at his serum. He grabbed one of the tiny containers.

He then looked at a portrait of his family.

He then looked at his missing arm, he sighed again, he knew that if they didn't do this now, something might happen that they'll not be able to rewind because they were just focusing on making it better when it's already perfect.

Curt pulled out a needle and extracted a little bit of the serum into it.

"It's now or never." Curt said before he injected the serum into the arm that had the missing arm.

Once he removed the needle, his arm began to tickle slightly, but then he felt something else raging through his body before he fainted.

...

Cameron was busying packing his things for the day before he saw Martha walking by. "Hey Marth, calling out for the night?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, someone has to watch over Billy." Martha said.

"Ok, what about Curt, have you seen him recently?" Cameron asked.

"No I haven't." Martha said.

"Well it's been like an hour since I've last seen him." Cameron said.

"I'll check on him for you." Martha said.

"Thanks." Cameron said before Martha went to check on her husband.

...

Connors suddenly awoken in his chair. He looked around the place. Everything seemed normal.

He sighed and went to get up, but something hit the bottom of the desk, and it was not his right arm.

He looked under to realize that he had a left arm now, it had no fur, and it was rather sticky looking like it came from an egg, but he had an arm.

The serum worked.

Connor smiled in delight. He went to call Martha, but then he felt something was off.

He felt a headache beginning to pound in his head, he felt his genes swapping to some other animal, and he felt the arm was twitching left and right, morphing into a larger arm and gaining claws.

...

Martha began to walk down the hallway of Connor's lab but heard some ruckus ahead of her, where Curt's room was.

"Curt?" Martha called out.

She got nothing and heard some strange sounds in there. "Curt is everything alright?" Martha called out again.

She then heard Curt screaming in pain before Martha quickly rushed into the room.

For a moment, she saw nothing there. "Sweetie?" Martha called out.

Then, a lizard arm slammed onto the table. Martha screamed in sudden terror before she saw her husband morphing into a lizard. "Run." Curt mummured.

"Curt what happened?" Martha asked.

"The serum didn't work! Run before it's too late!" Curt screamed.

"I call help." Martha said.

"No! No one can help! Sweetie, please, listen to me before I kill you!" Curt screamed before he went back under the desk.

Martha grabbed a vase and began to back away from the desk.

Then, a massive lizard, with nothing resembling Curt, rised from the desk and charged at Martha.

Martha screamed before running outside the room.

She began to rush away from the room as The Lizard broke down the wall and began to charge after Martha.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron was busy cleaning his desk when he started to hear some rumbling.

He looked at his water cup, it was rippling from the rumbling.

He heard the doors open and heard panicked screams.

Cameron looked to see Martha running at her.

"Martha what's wrong?" Cameron asked before the lizard broke down the wall and charged at Martha.

"Shit!" Cameron yelled before Martha picked him up like a baby and continued to run.

"What is that thing?!" Cameron yelled.

"It's Curt! His serum failed!" Martha said.

"What? That's impossible, the formula should have worked." Cameron said.

"But it didn't." Martha said before she tripped at the glass window which led outside.

The two saw Curt rushing at them.

"Duck!" Cameron yelled before they hit the deck before Curt lunged at the window and he broke outside it.

They looked down the window to see Curt jumping onto another building and beginning to crawl across the city.

Martha looked to see that Curt had lost his lab coat and rest of his clothes behind them.

Cameron pulled out his phone and went to call Judy, but Martha stopped him. "Don't tell them that's Curt." Martha said.

"What? Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because if we get him back, his career might be ruined! No one wants to hire an animal who nearly destroyed Zootopia!" Martha said.

Cameron thought about it for a second. "Fair enough." Cameron said before contacting Judy.

...

"Hello?" Judy asked at the bar.

"Hey Judy, so um, I don't have a crime to report, but I have a warning." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Turn up the volume! Guys take a look at this." Screech said before everyone looked at the news as the bartender turned up a volume.

"We have just received breaking news that a savage lizard is currently running amuck in Oscorp. Many pieces of video footage have been uploaded within mere seconds after he began his rampage." The newsman said.

"Cameron why did a naked lizard just break through the windows of Oscorp?" Judy asked.

"Funny story about that, he came from here and we don't even know how." Cameron lied.

"The lizard is currently heading for the Zootopian Bridge." The newslady said.

"Move out squad!" Bogo yelled.

"Gotta go. Stay out of trouble." Judy said before hanging up and rushing out with the other officers.

Judy hopped into the driver's seat with Nick getting in the passenger's seat before they, along with other officers turned on their sirens and raced to Zootopian Bridge.

...

When they all arrived, they saw animals running in terror, cars flipped, scorched, and on fire, and in the center of it all, a massive lizard walking across.

"ZPD!" Bogo yelled.

The lizard roared at the officer before tossing a semi truck at them.

Judy, Nick, Bogo, and Fangmeyer all jumped ahead of the semi truck while other officers moved back.

The truck blocked the other officers from getting in, leaving the four officers on the bridge to fight off the lizard.

"Hopps, Wilde, find any civilians and get them off through the other side of the bridge, we'll hold this guy off." Bogo said before Judy and Nick ran on opposite sides of the lizard.

The lizard threw a car at them and they both slid under it.

Bogo and Fangmeyer went to dodge, but webs surrounded the cars and it stopped crashing at them.

Bogo looked at the webs. "He's here." He said before he shot at the lizard.

The lizard grabbed the bullet with his bare hand and crushed it.

Bogo sighed and placed the blaster in his holster. "Come on!" He yelled before the two of them charged at the lizard.

Fangmeyer wrestled with the lizard before the lizard dangled him by the tail and tossed him into the side.

Judy and Nick ran towards a deer. "Sir you need to get out of here." Nick said.

"But my son, he's in the car!" The deer said.

Judy looked to see many cars lined up, dangling by spider webs. "Who did this?" Judy asked.

"You're welcome." Spider-Monkey said before he put down a female armadillo. "Get out." He said.

"Thank you." She said before she quickly left.

"I got your kid sir." Judy said before grabbing onto the web and sliding down onto the car.

"Judy!" Nick called out.

Judy landed on the trunk and saw the kid inside, clutching onto the car seat.

Judy tried to find a way to get to him.

Nick turned to see the lizard kick Bogo and Fangmeyer's butts.

"We need to help them!" Spider-Monkey said before swinging towards the fight.

"Sir I need you to keep an eye on the web." Nick said to the deer.

"Ok." The deer said before Nick ran off.

Judy calcuated the best way to go before jumping off the trunk and grabbing onto the car door's handle.

The window was open so Judy poked her head into the car to see the bear cub, who noticed her. "Hi." She said softly. "What's your name?" Judy asked.

"Jack." He said.

"Ok Jack, I know this is scary, but we're going to have to climb out of the car, onto the trunk, and climb up the web in order to get to safety, do you understand?" Judy told Jack.

Jack nodded.

"Ok." Judy said before manually opening the car door from the inside.

Judy pulled the lever and the car door dropped down, leaving a safe way out, and having Judy dangle from the lever. "Jack, unbuckle your seatbelt and carefully make your way over to the car door." Judy said. "I need you to be brave." She said.

Nick shot at the lizard and they simply bounced off him.

The lizard swiped his tail at Nick and he dropped down.

Bogo got a punch in the ribs before he was grabbed by the neck and thrown across the bridge.

Spider Monkey swung across the air and shot webs at the lizard.

Jack carefully got onto the car door and Judy swung herself into the car window and jumped onto the other side where Jack was. "Ok, now we have to climb onto the trunk. You have claws right?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Great, you'll need them." Judy said.

Jack swallowed before placing a claw on the edge of the trunk, and then another. "Will I make it up?" Jack asked.

"If you believe you can, it'll help you get up." Judy said.

"I thought the saying was if you believe you can, you can do it." Jack said.

"Let's not talk about this now." Judy said before Jack jumped up in the air and dangled his legs before he barely got up on there.

Judy went to jump onto the trunk, but the car door broke and she nearly fell to the ocean, if it wasn't for Jack grabbing onto her arms.

"Thanks." She said before Jack pulled Judy up.

When they got up, they both began to climb up the web. Judy first, then Jack.

But then, Fangmeyer was flown into the railing and it broke, so Judy and Jack began to fall towards the water, if it weren't for the father grabbing onto the pole where the web was dangling from.

Judy looked down to see the car still there. Judy closed her eyes and began to slowly crawl down the web. "Officer Hopps, what are you doing?" Jack asked worried.

"We need to get rid of the car." Judy said as she crawled down.

Judy pulled out a tranquilizer and removed one of the darts and used it's pointy end to attempt to slice the part of the web where the car is.

"Can't hold on much longer." The father said as Fangmeyer struggled to get up.

Nick was thrown off the bridge. He grabbed onto one of the webs and slammed into a car.

He got back up but slipped and was dumped into the ocean.

Judy sliced at the web just as she felt the web beginning to drop down to the ocean.

Judy looked up to see Jack flying down with her to certain death. "No!" The father yelled before Jack was grabbed by Spider-Monkey, then he grabbed Judy and he began to swing back up to the bridge.

He landed on the ground and dropped the two of them.

The father immediately hugged his son in relief and Judy just laid on the ground with Fangmeyer.

Spider Monkey clapped his hands together. "You ok?" He asked.

"Thank you." The father said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Monkey." He chuckled before...

*BANG*

All sounds went silent expect for that one. The father shielded his kid from the potential hit.

Judy looked at Spider-Monkey, he was bleeding at his side, he began to stumble towards the ledge, revealing Bogo aiming his gun.

Judy watched in horror as Spider-Monkey fell off the bridge and sunk into the ocean.

Police officers from the other side began to make their way onto the bridge and help others.

"The Lizard got away." Bogo said as he helped Fangmeyer up. "Glad to see you're all alive." He said before he began to walk off.

The father and Jack began to walk away to the officers on the other side. "We almost didn't." Judy said.

Bogo stopped and turned to Judy. "I'm sorry?" Bogo asked.

"Oh my bad, I'll be more specific, me and that kid almost didn't, but the person who saved us you killed in cold blood!" Judy said.

"Officer Hopps are you upset at me for simply doing my job?" Bogo asked.

"No! I'm mad at you for simply shooting someone who helped us but you refuse to see him as anything but any other criminal, instead of someone who was actually wanting to help people!" Judy said.

"He was a vilgante!" Bogo said.

"Ok Nick was a con artist and yet you accepted him into your precinct!" Judy said.

"Hopps, you say not even 15 minutes ago that you didn't get vigilantes and saw them as people who use random excuses to hurt other people." Bogo said. "And I had a right to do that. He was breaking the law!" Bogo yelled.

"Yeah, because I never saw anyone of them that saved a life. Usually they just brush the ones being wronged by the criminal aside so they can pummel the criminal, but no, this guy took the time out of fighting that lizard so he can help us chief." Judy said.

Bogo rubbed his eyebrows. "Ok, I'm sorry, there, is that what you want to hear?" Bogo asked before a piece of paper was thrown against his face.

He grabbed it and it was some soaked crayon drawing made like a wanted poster of Spider-Monkey.

Bogo crumbled the paper and tossed it aside before he walked off from Judy.

Judy groaned before she began to walk over to her officers.

...

Underground, in the sewers, the lizard was crawling through them, trying to hide from the human eye, after he successfully got away.

...

Cameron and Martha were quietly driving home when they parked at Martha's house. "Well, goodnight." Cameron said.

"Good night." Martha said before Cameron hugged her. "We'll do what we can to get him back. I promise." Cameron said.

"I know." Martha said trying to keep herself together.

Martha got out of the car. "Safe travels." She said.

"You too." Cameron said before he drove off.

Martha sighed and quietly walked into her house.

When she entered, she slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at a photo of their wedding day and she smiled. Then, she just sat down on her couch, took off her jacket and began to cry quietly as the moon shined from above.

...

The next day, was a cloudy day, fitting for the emotions that was around. There was a news conference that Bogo set up the night before so he can address both the lizard problem and an announcement on Spider-Monkey.

Bogo stepped up onto the stage. "Good morning everyone, I know it seems like a chaotic morning since last nights event, and this is what we shall discuss. First things first, you may have heard of a lizard destroying our bridge last night, and trust me we'll figure out the mystery behind this. Second thing, I'm here to make an announcement on the menace Spider-Monkey, he has been swinging across the city making constant crimes across Zootopia. As of this day, I am placing an official arrest warrant onto him, so anyone that is able to catch him, will gain 5,000 doll-"

Cameron closed the tab of the livestream on his phone and sighed.

He was sitting on a bench, alone on a track field, as he's letting last night's events really sink in.

He heard someone walk on the track to see Lily with two lattes in her arms. "Want one?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

Lily sat next to Cameron and let him take his latter. "Thanks." He said before taking a sip.

"How ya feeling?" She asked.

"Ah you know, well as I could be after yesterday." Cameron said.

"What exactly made that lizard become what it was?" Lily asked.

"It's not purely a lizard." Cameron said.

"Then what is it?" Lily asked.

"It's Dr Curt Connors." Cameron said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I know I know it sounds ridiculous, but we were working on a formula together for genetic regrowth, got it finished, and he somehow turned it into a lizard." Cameron explained.

"How is that even possible?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. But I do know this, I gotta go after him." Cameron said.

"But Cameron, that's not your job." Lily said.

He chuckled. "Maybe it is." He said. "We see to Martha." Cameron said.

"Who's Martha?" Lily asked.

"Co-worker, Curt's wife." Cameron said before he got up. "Coming with?" He asked.

"Sure." She said before they both left to find Martha.

...

When they arrived at Martha's house, they both saw ZPD cars parked, and a few officers exploring outside.

Lily ran up to Nathan. "Nathan what's happening?" Lily asked.

"We got a call from Martha Connors." Nathan said.

"About what?" Cameron asked.

"Disappearance." Nathan said.

"Oh no." He said before he ran inside the house. "Martha!" Cameron yelled as other ofifcers were checking the place, then he saw Judy. "Judy, where's Martha?" Cameron asked.

"Upstairs with Billy." She said before Cameron rushed upstairs. "Martha." Cameron called out.

Then, he saw Martha and Billy sitting in Billy's room. Martha noticed Cameron. "Hey Cameron." Martha said.

Cameron sighed. "I almost had a heart attack when the police appeared." Cameron said.

Martha chuckled. "Billy stay here, mommy needs to talk Cameron." Martha said.

"Ok." Billy said.

Martha kissed Billy on the forehead before Martha walked out. "This morning, after the conference, I called the police to report a disappearance of my husband." Martha said.

"Ok." Cameron said.

"Remember, they don't know that Curt's the lizard, so we're going to need to team up and figure out where he could possibly be." Martha explained.

"Well let's see, if either of us were lizards, where would either of us head to?" Cameron asked.

"Well lizard usually head for enclosed areas." Martha said.

"Ok, where could the lizard had gone from that bridge?" Cameron said.

"Well, the sewers." Martha said.

"And the sewers are an enclosed area." Cameron said before Martha picked him up and dragged him downstairs. "Chief Bogo." Martha said.

Bogo turned to Martha. "Yes Mrs Connors." Bogo said.

"We might have an idea on where the lizard could be." Martha said.

"Say it." Clawhauser said pulling out a notepad.

"The sewers. Lizards in the stone age went to enclosed areas mainly, and the sewers have enclosed areas. We may not have a true spot where he can track him, but it's our main possibility." Martha said.

"Well this is great to hear." Bogo said before Martha and Cameron went back upstairs. "Well, now they have their location, so you want to go for coffee?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, but make sure you have a clear schedule." Martha said.

"Alright, why is that?" Cameron asked.

...

Within hours, Bogo had gotten his entire squad to a massive sewer hole that could lead them to the lizard. "Alright officers remember our mission, get in, find the lizard, tranquilize him, and bring him out to our precinct. You know your groups, your way in and out, so let's move in!" Bogo said before all the officers began to walk in.

Within the bushes, Cameron and Martha were hiding in them paying close attention. "So what's our plan?" Cameron asked.

"Simple, we wait here in case they need our help." Martha said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because we can try to be the voices of reasons in order to bring Curt back to us." Martha said.

"Alright. Can we even hear them from that far?" Cameron asked.

Their heard one of the officers sneeze. "Probably." She said.

...

"Bless you." Nick said.

"Thanks." Judy said as they continued to walk forward.

Then, Nick noticed something, there was a web split between the middle of them.

Nick touched the web and it shook.

"We're not alone." Nick said before the two of them raised their guns ahead of them.

They began to run towards the light to see a massive hole that had a long fall and climb to see Spider-Monkey relaxing on a web, with lines of webs being shot at the sewer holes that led to other directions. "Hey." He said.

"It's you!" Nick said.

"Yep." Spider-Monkey said.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Trying to find the lizard, hopefully that'll get rid of my warrant." Spider-Monkey said.

"Ha, you already got rid of it for me when you gave us those blueprints to that missile." Judy said.

"Sweet." He said.

"How'd you get that anyway?" Judy asked

"Broke in, got them, broke out." He said.

"Well, I could use the money so..." Nick said before aiming at Spider-Monkey.

Then, one of the webs shivered from something.

"Something's coming." Spider-Monkey said.

Judy aimed her gun at the right direction while Nick pulled out his tranquilizer at that direction.

Then, they heard a roar.

"The lizard." Judy said before the lizard appeared and jumped onto the web.

Spider-Monkey got into a fighting stance and began to shoot webs at the lizard.

The lizard roared again before going to grab him.

Judy and Nick also jumped onto the web to assist. "Hey dinosaur!" Nick yelled.

The lizard turned before Nick whacked him in the face.

The lizard grabbed Nick and tossed him into a hole.

Judy jumped onto the lizard's back and they struggles for a bit before Spider-Monkey shot a piece of web at her.

She grabbed it and began to choke the lizard.

...

Martha and Cameron could hear it from outside. "They need me." Cameron said.

"Wait, what's your plan?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but I made that formula, so I'll be the one who finishes this." Cameron said before running inside the sewer.

He used his ears and he followed the directions where the sounds were coming from and he ran down the hall.

Cameron saw all the commotion that was happening. "Curt! Stop!" Cameron yelled.

Everyone turned to Cameron, even the lizard. "Curt?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that lizard is Curt Connors." Cameron said.

Then, the lizard began to twicth uncontrollably and clutch it's head. Then, it looked at everyone. "Leave! All of you! Before you get hurt!" He yelled.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Cameron said.

"Cameron. You don't get it. If you don't leave, you'll die." Cameron said.

"No way! Let me help you." Cameron said before Curt's eyes went bloodshot and lunged at Cameron.

The lizard slashed at Cameron's chest and he fell down in pain.

Spider-Monkey used his webs so that a wall could be built between them and Cameron.

Cameron struggled to get up before he limbed outside.

...

Martha was waiting nervously outside before she saw Cameron struggling to stand. "Oh my god Cameron!" She said as he dropped to the ground.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Curt. They found him." Cameron said as Martha was trying to stop the bleeding.

Martha grabbed Cameron. "I'll get you back home." Martha said before she rushed off.

...

An hour later, Cameron and Martha were in the living room, with Cameron having bandages all around his body from the scratch, while Billy was taking his nap.

"So, did you get a better look at Curt?" Martha asked.

"Well for one he looked the same as I imagine him as last night. But after I mentioned Curt, I heard Curt's voice." Cameron said.

"You did?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Cameron said. "He said that we were all going to die." Cameron said. "But not much else." He continued.

Martha sighed. "This is all my fault." Cameron cried out.

"No, it's not your fault." Martha said trying to help him out.

"No it is! I gave him the formula, he showed it to Otto with my formula, this is my fault!" Cameron said.

"Well, I asked Otto what happened last night. He said that Curt wanted to test it right away, but Otto said he wanted more experimenting with it before testing." Martha explained.

"Bu-but, it was still my formula, I don't know why it caused him to turn into a lizard." Cameron said.

"What could it be?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. But I do know this, we're making a cure as fast as possible." Cameron said.

...

The next morning, The Lizard is deep within the sewers, crawling across the place searching for food.

Then, he saw a manhole cover that led to light, and he could simply smell the meat from there.

The Lizard hopped up the cover and got up there.

...

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy are sitting at their desks filling paperwork. Nick's phone began to ring and he grabbed it. "ZPD, how shall we help you?" Nick asked.

Judy couldn't hear the voice on the other line, but she could see Nick's reaction. "Whoa ok, ma'am take a deep breath, try to keep it quiet and tell us what's happening." Nick said.

Judy looked at Nick confused and pushed her chair over to him. "Ok we're on our way there." Nick said before he hung up. "The lizard. He's at Zootopia High." Nick said.

"We have to go there." Judy said before the two of them began to run out of the room and got in their car.

...

When they arrived, they rushed over to the doors and rushed inside before pulling out their guns.

"Let's split up." Judy said before the two of them began to explore the place.

Judy explored the hallways of the place and heard something in the vents.

Judy aimed up. "Who's there?!" Judy called out.

The vent opened up to reveal Spider-Monkey. "I come in piece." He said, hanging by his tail.

Judy lower her weapon. "What are you doing here?" Judy asked.

"Well you see, I've been searching for the lizard since our fun yesterday, and it led to this high school." Spider-Monkey explained.

"But I saw you leave the sewers." Judy said.

"I did, but I came back." Spider Monkey said. "Now come on, let's find him." Spider-Monkey said.

"Why do you want me to work with you? I can just arrest you right now." Judy said.

"You could, but you won't." Spider-Monkey said.

"And why is that?" Judy questioned.

"Because I know you have a soft spot for people who do wrong for the right." He said.

"How would you know that?" Judy asked.

"Everyone does Hopps." He continued.

"It still doesn't mean I could do my job." Judy replied.

"Maybe, but after all of this, and if we can get back Connors, what are you going to do?" Spider-Monkey asked.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.,

"Are you going to arrest him, or let him go?" Spider-Monkey answered.

"Arrest him, he's been causing havoc all across the city." Judy answered as if it was obvious.

"But what about his family? He was only trying to do his job and make a life changing experiment." Spider-Monkey said before Judy turned back to him.

"Who even are you to know about this stuff!" Judy yelled suddenly.

...

Meanwhile, Nick was exploring by himself and entered a library slowly and quietly.

He began to crawl on the ground in case he was there, but ran into a few students hiding behind shelves.

Nick put a finger to his lips, having them all be quiet, but then he realized why they were hiding.

The Lizard was in the room.

Nick shushed them again and pulled out his tranquilizer and began to slowly make his way across.

Nick jumped up in the air and shot at the lizard.

The Lizard was hit in the neck by the dart and he turned back to Nick. "Hi." He chuckled.

The lizard removed the dart and dropped it. "Shit." Nick said before rushing off.

The lizard grabbed Nick and tossed him across the entire library.

The Lizard rushed out of the room and began to run out of the high school.

...

Judy and Spider-Monkey heard the growl and then the lizard himself rushing out.

Spider Monkey attached a web to the lizard and one to Judy. "Hold onto something." He said.

Judy grabbed onto the web before the lizard ran by them and they went with him.

The lizard busted through the doors and ran down a manhole.

The web between Spider-Monkey and Lizard snapped and he along with Judy crashed into the sewer water.

The two of them rise up from the ground and looked ahead of them.

"Come on." Judy said before they began to run towards the direction the lizard went.

Judy pulled out her phone and began to call Nick. "Nick are you there?" Judy asked.

Nick was walking outside, clutching his ribs. "Yeah. Where are you?" Nick asked.

"In the sewers. I'm tracking down the lizard. Here's what I need you to do." Judy said.

"Say it." Nick said getting in the car.

"Go to Oscorp, find Cameron or Martha, they can help us make a potential cure to this." Judy said.

"Got it." Nick said before he drove over to the lab.

...

Judy and Spider-Monkey continued to explore the belly of the sewers. "Where could he have gone?" Judy asked aloud.

"I don't know." He said before Judy smelled something that made her stomach drop down to her guts.

"Blood." Judy said.

"What?" Spider-Monkey said.

"There's blood near us. It's relatively fresh." Judy said before she began to follow the smell, with Spidey following her.

As they were following the smell, Judy began to sense that there was more than one splash of blood from some animal, Judy was smelling blood that could've only come from at least 3 animals.

Once they were able to get to a specific part of the sewers, they realized where the smell was from.

Dead animals. Animals were sprawled across the spot, some were missing entire parts of their bodies, some had massive chunks bitten into them, some had claw marks stabbed into them.

Spider-Monkey pulled up a small piece of the mask, enough to have his mouth visible, but not his entire face, before he threw up in a corner, and Judy just stood there in stunned silence, just looking at the scene before her.

"Jesus." Judy said horrified.

"This must've been him." Spidey said.

Judy tried to act professional and tried to mask her face. "Not only that, but from the signs, Connors hasn't just turned into a lizard, but he somehow turned into a full savage." Judy tried to explain.

Spider Monkey turned to see something on the wall. It was a wall with many words entirely written in blood.

"What is this?" He asked.

Judy looked at it too and saw that some of the animal's blood led to the wall.

"Wait a minute." Judy said before looking at the words displayed.

Oscorp.

Genetic Regrowth.

Norman.

Martha.

Otto.

Cameron.

Martha.

Billy.

That was only a few of them. Judy began to think about it. "These are people and things Curt has worked for, and people he knows." Judy realized.

"Why is Cameron's name crossed out?" Spider-Monkey asked.

"Last time they met, Connors saw Cameron bleeding out. He probably thinks he's dead." Judy said.

"The lizard's trying to destroy everyone Connors knows, so he can take over the mind entirely." Spider-Monkey said.

"We have to stop him before he kills anyone else." Judy said. "Most of these people have to be at Oscorp right now." Judy said.

"Then we're leaving." Spider-Monkey said before the two of them began to leave.

"How do we get the easy way out?" Judy asked.

"Hold on." He said before he picked up Judy and began to web swing out of there.

...

When they got out of the place, they were in the middle of a park, where animals saw them crawl out of the sewers, and they closed the manhole cover.

"Where's Oscorp?" Spider-Monkey asked.

Judy looked and saw the building a distance away from her. "That way." She said before they began to run for Oscorp, with Spider-Monkey web swinging over there.

Judy got on all fours and sprinted over there, trying to follow Spider-Monkey.

Then, Judy suddenly heard a gunshot coming from the air, she looked up and barely saw a bullet connect with Spidey's web he was currently on, and then it snapped.

Spider Monkey fell to the middle of an intersect and Judy ran to check on him, but then she saw police cars coming towards them.

Judy raised her hands up in surprise and officers began to aim at Spider-Monkey.

She saw Bogo and Nathan get out of a car and aimed their guns. "Hopps out of the way!" Bogo yelled.

Judy looked at Spider-Monkey, then at Bogo, before beginning to back off to where Oscorp was the nearest.

"Sir, I need to go to Oscorp." Judy said.

"I know, we were called about the lizard returning there." Bogo said.

"Judy, go there, we'll handle this guy." Nathan said.

Judy and Spider-Monkey made eye contact before Judy began to run at Oscorp, to help the other scientists.

Spider-Monkey turned to Bogo. "Listen, I want to do what you do, help people. And there are people in that building that need help. Give me one chance, and I will try my best to save people." Spider-Monkey said.

Bogo thought about it for a moment, he would've certainly thought that this guy in red and blue spandex would've already attempted to escape his fork in the road, but he still hasn't move from the spot he was in.

Bogo sighed and lowered the gun. "Don't think this will happen again Spider-Monkey." Bogo said sternly.

"I know." He said before he swinged off.

...

Nick parked the car by the building, where scientists and workers were running out in fear.

Nick barely saw Cameron falling to the ground and he kneeled down to him. "Cameron!" Nick said.

Cameron saw Nick. "He's in there." He said.

"We have to make a cure, come on!" Nick said before he began to drag Cameron in there, running past many other scientists.

"Miller! What are you doing?" Otto asked him.

"Helping a friend." Cameron said before the two of them continued to run.

...

They ran all of the stairs and made it to the lab floor Martha and Curt were on, but then they saw Martha and Billy in the room.

"Martha?!" Cameron said. "What are you doing here?"

"Making a cure for Curt." Martha said.

"Wait, we hadn't publicly reveal that Curt was the lizard." Nick said.

Martha turned to Nick. "This is a terrible time to have this discussion." Martha said.

"How long have you known about this?" Nick asked.

"Look, I know my husband's still in there, I will make this cure." Martha stated.

"But you should've at least told us." Nick said.

Then, suddenly, the lights turned off.

Everyone looked at the doorway and the elevator. They heard something coming.

Cameron, thinking immediately, took Billy from Martha and hid under a desk.

Nick took Martha and hid behind a different desk.

"Billy, listen to me, we need to keep our lips zipped so the lizard doesn't know we're here, got it?" Cameron said.

Billy nodded quietly. "Great." Cameron whispered.

Martha peeked her head out to see the lizard slowly walking towards the room.

Nick pulled out his tranquilizer.

The Lizard entered the room and began to slowly walk around the room.

Martha looked to see the cure and it was almost complete. "We need that." Martha mouthed silently to Nick.

Nick looked at the lizard and gave her the thumbs up.

Right when the cure seemed to be finished, Nick sneakily ran to another desk and slammed his hand on the desk.

The lizard turned to it and slowly walked towards it.

Nick holded his breath shut while Martha crawled over and grabbed the cure.

Cameron motioned Billy to stay there before Cameron rushed over to the desk ahead of them and stubbed his toe on the side of it and fell down.

The Lizard turned again and began go walk over to it again.

Martha rised up from the desk and went to throw it at the lizard like a javelin, when they heard the elevator ding.

Martha hid again as everyone turned to see who it could be.

They all saw Judy come out of the elevator, armed, and she saw the lizard.

The Lizard roared and began to rush at her, messing up many desks.

"CURT!" Martha yelled appearing.

"Martha!" Cameron yelled.

"Why did you say that name!" Nick yelled at Cameron.

The Lizard turned to Martha. "Curt, please listen, I know you're still in there, this monster is just a shell keeping you in there. Come back to us." Martha said.

The Lizard began to look sympathetic at Martha. "Yes sweetie, you can do this, you're not a monster, you're my husband, and nothing will ever change." Martha said before Curt looked to see Martha holding the cure.

Then, the lizard's eyes went bloodshot and smacked Martha aside into a desk.

"No!" Judy said.

...

Spider-Monkey swings up the building in a panic before making it to the window everyone else were on.

He jumped off the building's walls and crashed into the rooms.

Everyone turned to see him flying into it and he kicked the lizard in the face.

Nick and Judy began to assist Spider-Monkey with The Lizard.

Cameron got out of his spot and grabbed Billy again and they, along with Martha got away from the action.

...

The ZPD rushed into the building and began to run through the floors to find the lizard.

...

Spider-Monkey gave Nick and Judy webs and they tried to keep him at bay but the lizard began to spin around in circles and make them all fly around the place.

Eventually, they all lost their grip and crashed into the ground, with Judy nearly falling out the broken window, and crushing onto the ground below.

"Curt! Martha's right! You're still in there, fight it!" Judy said as Nick jumped onto his back and they began to dance around.

The Lizard grabbed Nick and body slammed him on a desk, breaking it.

Spider Monkey began to shoot webs at him but they did nothing, so the lizard grabbed a web in mid air and threw him across the room.

Judy slid under the lizard. "Martha the cure!" Judy yelled.

Martha tossed it at Judy and Judy attempted to catch it, but the lizard grabbed her by her legs and began to dangle her upside down, and the cure shattered on the ground. "No!" Cameron yelled.

The Lizard put Judy outside the window, if he wasn't holding onto her, she would be dead in seconds. "If not for Martha, fight this for Billy." Judy said.

Almost like a switch, she saw different eyes from the lizard. Curt's eyes. The lizard turned to see Martha and Billy, the utter terror and fear in their eyes.

Curt connected eyes with Judy again before he placed her back to where she was.

The Lizard looked at everyone in the room, then looked at his hands.

"Daddy?" Billy said.

Then, the officers broke into the room. "ZPD!" Bogo yelled.

The Lizard's eyes came flooding back and he jumped off the window.

Judy crawled towards the window to see the lizard running away from them, not even looking back.

Then, she felt something flew over her head, slightly hitting her ears, and saw Spider-Monkey swinging away. "Hasta La Vista Hopps." He said as he swung away.

Martha kneeled down to see the broken cure splattered on the ground and she simply just sat apple crossed in stunned silence.

Cameron took a seat next to her. "We can just make another one." Cameron said.

"But we need to know where he is to use it." Martha said.

"I know, but it won't take that long." Cameron said before hugging Martha. "I think we both need this." Martha said.

...

That night, Cameron, Nathan, and Lily were having dinner. "So we heard what happened." Lily said.

"Yep." Cameron said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nathan asked.

"Simple, I'm keeping the job." Cameron said.

"Why? They had two attacks on it in less than a week." Lily said.

"I know, but I'm going to help Martha with the cure and finding Curt, and they pay well." Cameron said.

"Of course they do." Lily laughed.

"I mean what do you expect?" Cameron chuckled as Nathan was stuck in the middle of this.

...

The Lizard was crawling throughout the sewers, hiding from anything and anyone.

But unaware of him, he was being watched, another lizard.

That lizard walked away from him and entered a big part of the sewer where many other reptiles were working.

"Attention fellow brothers and sisters, I've found another one of ours." He said.

"What do we do about him?" An iguana asked.

"Simple, we accept him into our blood." The lizard said.


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick take a vacation at a local resort to get away from the ZPD, though when they come across a group of con-artists their vacation is run short. Back in Zootopia, Bogo and Clawhauser has to figure out how to stop a superpowered being known as the Sandsnake, who he has history with. Lily heads to therapy.

"...And that's all the time we have folks, good night!" Nick Wilde said through a television during a news segment before many photos were taken.

A figured obscured by darkness turned off the tv.

He pulled out his phone and began to call someone. "Hi sir." Someone said on the other line.

"Our fundings. What are our fundings?" The person asked.

The line was silent for a moment. "Oh wow! Their dropping quicker than expected, like wow they're dropping like really fast! Damn their dropping so fast it's faster than a cheetah!" They said before the man in the shadow slammed his desk.

"Sorry boss. What do you want me to do?" They asked.

"Find Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, and before you kill them, let them know you don't mess with the Spots Syndicate." They said before the man hanged up.

...

At dawn, Judy and Nick were both at the airport with suitcases, sunglasses, and were walking towards their plane.

"Nothing like getting a good vacation right carrots?" Nick asked.

"You're right." Judy said quick in response

"After all that nonsense, it wouldn't be all that bad." Nick said as they enter the plane. "Just laying down on the beach with a drink, with the sun blazing, with no ZPD getting in our way." Nick went on and on.

"Yes, but remember what I said..." Judy said.

"Yes yes I know, 'crime never sleeps, and we shouldn't either.'." Nick quoted.

They walked over to their seats. "I'm getting window seat." Nick said.

"Nope. That's me." Judy said. "I'm shorter, and you can still see it if you're there." Judy said.

"Suit yourself." Nick said before taking a seat in the window seat, and Judy took a seat in the middle seat. "Suitcases." Judy said remembering they were still having their suitcases.

"I got those." Nick said before grabbing both of them, opening the top compartent, and squeezed in both of them in before going back down to see Judy by the window seat. "Sly bunny." Nick said.

"Dumb fox." Judy said.

...

Back in the city, Clawhauser was sitting at his desk, listening to the news when Bogo walked by Clawhauser and outside. "Hey chief." Clawhauser said. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Bogo turned to Clawhauser. "He's out." Bogo said.

Clawhauser gasped. "Who? You'll need to be more specific." Clawhauser said.

...

Bogo drove Clawhauser to a prison. "Are we sure he was the one to get out? I mean, this is one of the best prisons in Zootopia." Clawhauser said.

"One of the best Clawhauser, not the best." Bogo said before they walked over to a prison guard. "We want to know about your escaped convict last night." Bogo said.

"Say it." The guard said.

"Which way did he go?" Bogo asked.

...

Bogo and Clawhauser drove across the dry sandy ground of the Sahara Square and made it over to the spot where they said he went. Not only that, but they saw a german shepherd officer already at the scene.

Bogo and Clawhauser exited their car. "John Shepherd?" Clawhauser called out.

"Correct." John said.

"What are you..." Clawhauser asked.

"Checking the scene." John said.

John Shephard was a german shepherd officer in his 40's who had recently transferred to the ZPD from LA a few months back.

"Well what have you found?" Bogo asked.

"Well the python, Flint, had ran away from the prison after escaping, he was chased after by them, he jumped over that fence which somehow broke down at least this morning, and from my predictions, he jumped down into that sandpit." John said.

"Why is there a sandpit in the middle of nowhere?" Clawhauser asked.

Bogo looked to see a building ahead of them. "Let's find out."

...

"What we're doing with the sandpit is that we're seeing if we can morph sand into crystals. And there was a shift in the weight of the pit last night, but it vanished before we can find it." The antelope explained.

"Well it certainly wasn't a big bird." Bogo said. "I have a few more questions." Bogo said before he walked with the scientist.

...

Meanwhile, in the plane, Nick and Judy are just sitting down, relaxing while the plane's flying over to Aruba.

Judy was listening to a podcast when she recognized a mole near them. Judy leaned forward to see Mr Big! Not only that, his family and some of his polar bears were also there.

Mr Big turned to them and silently waved.

Judy kindly waved back.

A spotted hyena saw Judy and Mr Big waving at them they got up and went to the bathroom.

He pulled out his phone and called his boss. "They're here." He said.

"Great. Wait for the best moment." The boss said before he hung up.

...

Back at Zootopia, Lily and Cameron were sitting in a waiting room.

"So how you feeling?" Cameron asked Lily.

Lily blew a raspberry. "Very very nervous." Lily answered.

"That's totally normal. First time for everyone could be a little nerve wracking." Cameron said.

"So I'm good?" Lily said.

"Yes you're good. He's not going to judge you or anything, and you have complete confidentially, it's gonna be okay." Cameron said trying to confront his friend. "Let's practice, so who are you?" Cameron asked.

"Beeyonce?" Lily said which made Cameron laugh.

"What was that?" Cameron asked.

"Lily Fangmeyer." Lily said.

"Hell yeah." Cameron said when they saw someone leave the room.

"So what are you going to say when you step in?" Cameron asked.

"My name is Lily and I'm here to deal with my trauma." Lily said bravely.

...

Bogo, Clawhauser, and John were driving across the city. "So where are we going?" John asked.

"The one placed I know Flint can be." Bogo said before they parked by an apartment building.

Bogo, Clawhauser, and John exited their car and began to walk inside. "How does Bogo know about this guy?" Bogo asked.

Clawhauser stopped moving and turned to John. "I don't know if I should mention this, but the chief was friends with Flint since grade school." Clawhauser explained.

"Well what happened?" John asked.

"I don't know. They just went of different trails of the path." Clawhauser said before they continued to follow Bogo.

...

They made it to a specific room and Bogo knocked on the door.

A gerenuk lady opened the door. "Winston?" The lady asked.

Clawhauser gasped. "Your name is Winston!" He yelled.

"Emma..." Bogo said. "Can I come in?" Bogo asked.

"Sure come on." Emma said as Bogo walked in and shut the door in front of Clawhauser and John's face.

"What the..." John said.

"His name is Winston!" Clawhauser yelled excitedly.

Bogo took a seat with Emma. "If you want to know where Flint is, I don't." Emma said.

"Did he arrive here is what I want to know." Bogo said.

Emma sighed and grabbed a glass of beer. "He did." Emma said. "He just wanted to check up on us, lay low maybe. But of course I wasn't going to have it." Emma said.

"How are your kids holding up?" Bogo asked.

"Oh, Lydia, Clare, they're great, both in their freshman year of high school." Emma said.

"And Alan?" Bogo asked.

Emma looked at Bogo. "You think I was involved with the escape." Emma said.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we need to know if he's gone anywhere." Bogo said.

"Well last time I checked, he just left the room like it was nothing and was on the run." Emma said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find." Bogo said before he began to leave the room.

"Winston, even though he was a friend, you know you have to do what you have to do." Emma said.

Bogo turned back to Emma. "I know, it's my job." Bogo said before he left the room.

"Come on." Bogo said.

"Winston!" Clawhauser said.

"If you want to keep your job, shush." Bogo said before he walked off.

Clawhauser and John continued to follow him.

...

Cameron left the office and went to walk over to his car when he saw a protest going on ahead of him. It was something about the animals that were mutated needed a full cure as fast as possible to get rid of what ruined their lives.

Cameron, not wanting to get involved, got in the car and wait for Lily.

Lily walked through the door that led to the office of the male armadillo. "Ah, you must be Lily Fangmeyer." He said.

"Yes I am." Lily said.

"I am Mr Ferguson. Please have a seat." He said.

Lily took a seat clasped her hands together. "So according to your brother, you've had past trauma done to you." Ferguson said.

Lily nodded. "Yes." Lily admitted.

"Well I think the first questions should be what exactly was it that happened?" Ferguson asked.

Lily rubbed her neck. "Well when I was about 4, I was kidnapped by the green jackal and grey vulture for experiments on their mutagen, and they kept me locked up for 20 years, before I escaped myselves." Lily said.

"Ok, what about your family, how did they react to this?"

"Well everyone expect my brother Nathan died, so, he developed some anger issues because of him thinking his whole family was murdered, so there's that."

"Alright, tell me about the time during you being trapped."

"Well, I barely ate, they didn't give me any new clothes, outgrew those, was dirty for decades, had been experimented on with the mutagens, became immune to said mutagen, and...had twin children." Lily said.

"I see." Ferguson said. "Now, can you tell me the aftermath of your escape?"

"Well, I found my first friend, Cameron, and he took me in, fed me, gave me clothes, a shower, which felt amazing by the way getting that for the first time. And later, I gave birth to my kids and moved in with my brother Nathan." Lily said.

Ferguson wrote some notes down. "Alright, now, do you know of any signs of PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder?" He asked.

"Go through them." Lily said.

"Ok, let's start in terms of sleep. Usually in terms of sleep, they have nightmares about some the moments they had, or they gain insomnia, where someone has trouble sleeping, any of those?" Ferguson asked.

"Uh, I sometimes get nightmares, but not too much, and I don't really struggle with sleep." Lily said.

Ferguson wrote some more notes down. "Now, let's talk about your psychology. With this disorder, your main symptoms are severe anxiety, flashbacks on that day or days, and some mistrust with new people." Ferguson stated.

Lily pondered about it for a second. "I haven't really talked to anyone since I escaped. It's just been me, Cameron, Nathan, my kids, and sometimes the other officers that Nathan works with." She admitted.

"That's usually a sign of social isolation." Ferguson said. "Anyway, psychology is usually stringed to your behavior. Now, hypervigilance, when you have high sensitivity to your surroundings. For example, if someone made kind of a rude comment to you, and then put their hands in something, you tried to stop them, since you don't know what they're pulling out."

"Not really, not much has happened in my life where I reacted like that." Lily admitted.

"Ok well there's also agitation, hostility being unfriendly to strangers, irritability, strong rage over small things, and self-destructive behavior."

Lily thought about that. "Nope, nothing much." Lily said.

Ferguson continued to right down notes. "Ok, let's keep talking." Ferguson said.

...

Back on the plane, Nick and Judy were still in the plane, a few hours away from their destination.

Nick got up and went to go to the bathroom.

As he entered the room, the spotted hyena got up as well and his a silencer pistol with him.

The hyena waited by the doorstep for Nick to get out.

Nick was washing his hands and opened the door to see the hyena.

Nick noticed the gun. "Hi." Nick said before the gun was aimed at him.

Nick grabbed the gun and the two began to wrestle over it.

A shot was fired at the ceiling and Judy and most others heard it.

They turned to see the gun and they all began to panic.

Judy got up from her seat and hopped into the action.

She jumped and kicked the gun away from them before punching the hyena.

...

Bogo, Clawhauser, and John walked across the city. "Any clues where this guy can be?" Clawhauser asked.

"Unfortunately no, unless he's coming right for us, it'll take days, maybe weeks to find him." Bogo said before they heard something, a rumbling, coming striaght at them.

Bogo turned to see a massive line of sand flying at them.

"Take cover!" Clawhauser yelled before he tackled Bogo to the ground.

John hid behind a car and the sand engulfed for a few moments, them closing their eyes so the tiny bits of it doesn't get in thier eyes, and it quickly left them.

"I think some's in my mouth." Clawhauser said.

Bogo and John pulled out their guns and followed the sandstorm.

Bogo shot at it, but it seemed to do little effect at the sand.

The sand turned back around and went straight for Bogo.

Bogo got whisked away from and the sand and began to be dragged by it.

...

Nick dropped to the ground and the hyena grabbed Judy by the ears and tossed her into a door to the bathroom, breaking it.

The hyena grabbed the gun and went to shoot at Nick.

"Enough." They heard someone said.

The hyena turned to see Mr Big and immediately froze in place. "Mr big, what are you doing her?" The hyena asked.

"Oh you know I thought I take a break from the mob game and go on vacation with my family, like the good grandfather I want to be, so please, don't kill two cops that were just protecting the people on the plane, and make them stop the plane." Mr big said calmly.

"And if I don't?" The hyena asked.

The polar bears stood up with mad faces. "Let's just say I'll pay the spots syndicate a visit." Mr big said.

The hyena chuckled a bit before whistling and walking away from everyone.

The hyena grabbed a parachute and opened the door, having tons of air blow into the place. "Bye." He said before he jumped out of the plane.

Judy got out of the place and tried to fix the door as Nick closed the opened door.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Mr Big said before he took a seat. "Why do people rarely follow truces sweetie?" Mr big asked his daugther.

"Anyone have any tape?" Judy asked.

...

With Bogo, he was still being flown in the air by the sand, having it crash all around him.

Then, Bogo felt something latch onto his legs and pull him out of the sand like a magnet being pulled to another.

The sand began to follow Bogo directly at him.

Bogo grabs his gun and goes to shoot but then turns to see that Spider-Monkey is about to slam him into a water tower.

"Oh come on!" Bogo yelled before he broke the water tower, having it splash all around him and thankfully the sand as well.

Bogo dropped on the rooftop and saw the sand struggle to keep flying before it fell down to the surface.

Bogo got up and limped to see the sand going down a sewer grate.

Bogo groaned and turned to Spider-Monkey. "What kind of stunt was that?" Bogo asked.

"A stunt where I saved your life and stopped the bad guy. Sand is weak to water, so it helped both of us kill the thing." Spider-Monkey said.

"What even was that thing?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know, something something made from the sand of Sahara Square, not sure what caused it." Spider-Monkey said before he went to the rooftop. "You better get used to this."

"What do you mean?" Bogo asked.

"This might only be the beginning of these attacks Bogo. One wrong move and there might be a revolution that will shake the city to it's core." He said before he swung off, leaving Bogo on the rooftop.


	4. Tracks Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick must help Seth Townley fix some train tracks while Judy tries to figure out what caused the incident. Bogo and Fangmeyer try to find another vigilante who goes by The Lamenter.

After Nick and Judy got back from their vacation, they tossed themselves right back into work, Judy more naturally than Nick.

Nick had just entered work that day and saw Clawhauser. "Hey there Claws, how was your weekend?" Nick asked.

"Well, actually I got a little sick." Clawhauser said.

"Oh really? Sorry to hear that." Nick said.

"Yeah, Bullets Over Broadway was on last night, I came down with a Diane Wiest Infection." Clawhauser said.

For many seconds, Nick and Clawhauser stared at each other. All while the other officers were doing their job.

Clawhauser smiled. "Like Yeast!" Clawhauser yelled.

"I know." Nick said before he continued his way.

...

After getting their assigned duties, Judy and Nick were sitting in their car near Savannah Central, waiting for anything to happen, like usually. "So what's the beef between you and Bogo?" Nick asked.

Judy turned to Nick. "There's nothing up with me and Bogo." Judy said.

"Really? Cause the bridge incident Fangmeyer told me about tells me that something has you two on thin ice." Nick said.

Judy groaned before they heard some lighting rumbling.

Judy and Nick looked up at the sky, it was clearer than glass. "Peculiar." Nick said.

Then, they see lighting in the distance of the railway tracks.

"Whoa. You see that?" Judy said.

"Yeah. We gotta check if anyone got hurt." Nick said as they got out of the car and began to run towards the scene.

They slid down a hill to see a striped skunk running off from the railings.

"Sir! What happened?" Judy called out.

"I don't know. I was working on the railings when suddenly the lighting started to charge at me and I thankfully got out." The skunk said.

"Well what's your name?" Nick asked.

"Seth Townley." Seth said.

"Well Seth, any clues on what would've logically happen?" Nick asked.

"Well usually the electricity is Max's job, but he didn't show up to work today, so who knows what could've happened?" Seth said. "Anyway, the railing have been burnt, and I'll need some help to fix it." He explained.

"I'll go check on it." Judy said pulling out her phone aa a flashlight.

"I shall be your extra hands." Nick said to Seth.

"Great." Seth said as Judy began to walk into the dark abyss of the tunnel.

...

Meanwhile, Fangmeyer was interrogating a python, who was bruised and bloody after Fangmeyer saw him passed out on the street. "Sir, I need you to work with me, who did this to you?" Nathan asked.

Bogo was watching the scene from the window and he heard everything they would say. "It was a bunny." The python said.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "A description?" Nathan asked.

The python chuckled. "Nothing. Completely covered in this, motorcycle armor." The python explained.

"Ok, stay in here, we'll see who did this to you." Nathan said before he got out.

Nathan then saw Bogo walked into the room himself with a photo he couldn't make out.

Nathan was curious about it, so he slowly went to walk at it, but Bogo came back and grabbed Nathan. "I know who did this." Bogo said.

...

When they got to his office, Bogo showed a photo to Fangmeyer. "The Lamenter." Bogo said.

"Pardon." Fangmeyer said.

"I think he did this." Bogo said.

"What makes you assume this? There's many bunnies on the planet, it could've been any of them." Nathan said.

"The animal said this was what the bunny was wearing. It must be him."

"But who wears that same outfit for...when did he first appear?"

"About 9 years back." Bogo said.

"Exactly! Almost a decade, at least an outfit change would probably happen." Nathan said.

"Maybe, unless he was stupid." Bogo said. "We have to find him." Bogo said.

"Where could he find him? He could be anywhere." Nathan said.

"You'll see." Bogo said.

...

The two of them walked into the cold case room, and Bogo dragged out a box with the codename 'Lamenter.' smacked on it.

The two placed the box onto a table and it wasn't filled with many objects. A baton stick, a glove, and a phone.

Bogo put on gloves and pulled out the phone. "This is the best evidence we have. Only problem is, we don't know the password." Bogo said.

Fangmeyer put on gloves and turned on the phone. "We need to charge it." Bogo said.

...

Fangmeyer plugged it into the charger at his desk and they waited for it to turn on.

...

Meanwhile, Nick and Seth continued to fix up the tracks.

"So, what's the deal between you and the bunny?" Seth asked.

Nick looked at Seth confused. "What is that suppose to mean?" Nick asked.

"Well every time I see one of you, the other is with them, anything special happening?" Seth chuckled.

"Oh no, me and Judy aren't in a relationship. Purely mutual coworkers." Nick said.

"Well, did you consider it?" Seth asked.

"Did you considering shutting up?" Nick asked.

"Ok! Just asking, it's not always bad to think about the future, or from an ironic sense, the tracks ahead of you." Seth said.

"Just get back to your job." Nick said before they continued with the tracks.

...

When the phone turned on, the wallpaper was a plain red screen.

"Hm. Nothing from here." Fangmeyer said before swiping to the password screen, which was a lettered password instead of numbers

"What could it be?" Bogo asked.

"Well let's think of our options. Lamenter." Fangmeyer said.

Bogo typed that thing and it wasn't the right password.

"Bunny?" Bogo asked.

No.

"123456." Fangmeyer said.

No.

"Password!" Clawhauser yelled.

Nada.

Fangmeyer gave the phone to Screech. "Find it out." Nathan said.

Screech looked at the phone and plugged it into a computer.

Screech typed in a few things into the computer and was able to hack into the phone.

"What's the password?" Bogo asked.

"It's True Blue." Screech said.

"What could that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Usually it means unwavering in one's commitment, or extremely loyal." Screech explained. "Why did we do this?" Screech asked.

"Simple, we pray that he uses the cloud to see if we'll have info on his next location." Bogo said as they began to look at the guy's messages.

His most recent one was a few hours ago was from a guy named Wilson. "Check those messages." Bogo said.

Nathan clicked on the icon and this is what their recent messages said, from start to finish.

'What's the job?' Lamenter asked.

'At the Savannah Central. That's where they are.'

'Great.'

'Remember, bring at least one in alive.'

'Of course.'

The three looked at the messages. "Who could be at the Savannah Central?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with the power outage at the railway." Screech pointed out.

Bogo clenched his fists. "He did this. Come on!" Bogo said before he and Nathan left to find The Lamenter.

...

Meanwhile, Judy was walking across the tunnels to find this Max guy. She's been walking for the past 20 and so far had found nothing or nobody to help her.

However, Judy heard a crackle from electricity.

Judy's ears raised up indefinitely and looked around the place.

She heard it again.

She began to run towards the direction she was heading in.

She kept hearing the electricty all around her and had no idea where it came from.

She founded a sidedoor that was to her left.

Judy assumed someone would be there, so she began to go towards it, opened it, and saw Bogo and Nathan already there.

Judy raised her eyebrows. "What are you two doing here?" Judy asked.

"We found evidence that shows the lamenter being here." Bogo said.

"But Chief, he's been gone for years now, it would be strange if he just reappeared now." Judy said before from the other side of the room, someone broke through the doorframe and crashed on the ground.

Judy, Bogo, and Nathan ran towards the alligator and checked to see if he was ok. "He's knocked out." Judy said.

Nathan looked towards the door. "Who's in there?" Nathan asked.

The three ran inside the room to see a bunch of crocodiles, caimans, and alligators surrounding someone.

The trio pulled out their pistols. "ZPD stop where you are!" Bogo yelled.

Everyone turned to them. "Thanks for the distraction." They heard someone call out before they realized who it was.

The Lamenter himself.

He hopped up in the air and kicked a caiman in the face.

"You were saying Hopps." Bogo said before they went into the scene.

The Lamenter was kicking all of their butts when Bogo grabbed one and tossed him aside.

Judy slid under the reptiles and made it to The Lamenter. "You're under arrest." She said.

"Sorry toots, we gotta bigger problem on our hands." Lamenter said before Judy heard more electric crackling.

Lamenter grabbed Judy by the vest and dragged her away from the circle before a shot of lighting struck down, sending a shockwave across.

Judy, Bogo, and Nathan looked up to see a nile crocodile above them, floating in midair.

"Who dares to fight against the Croc Clan!" He yelled.

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Exactly!" He said.

"What? No. Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Don't you know? I'm Electro." He said.

Judy stood up. "Wait, you're the one who messed with the train tracks. It just adds up." Judy said.

"Congratulations. You did your job." Electro said. "Shame it will be the last time." Electro said. "Attack them!"

The Clan began to attack the four of them and a fight began to go down.

Lamenter grabbed Judy by the arm and swung her around, and thinking quickly, she kicked the crocs she came across away from them.

Nathan began to wrestle with the alligator and he tossed him into a pilar.

...

Nick and Seth were still working on the train tracks. "What do you think Judy's doing?" Nick asked.

"Probably just walking." Seth said.

...

Judy jumped onto a crocodile and punched him in the eye.

Lamenter jumped onto Bogo and jumped onto Electro's legs.

Electro used lighting to make Lamenter hover in the air and dropped him into a corner.

Bogo punched a caiman.

Electro noticed that his clan was getting beaten by the officers, and that not many of them could beat them. So he took matters into their own hands.

Electro shot lighting at Fangmeyer and he was electrocuted.

"Nathan!" Judy yelled before going towards him.

Bogo took care of the bare minimum of the crocs and ran for Fangmeyer.

Electro summoned two lighting balls and tossed them at the officers.

Lamenter ran towards them, pulled out a baton and swung one lighting ball back at Electro, before the other ball electrocuted him and he slid across to the ground.

Electro got hit with his own lighting and was flown away and out of the roof.

"Our boss is out! Back to the sewers!" A caiman yelled before they all began to run odd.

Bogo and Judy got up and went to check at the lamenter.

Judy checked his pulse and Bogo noticed that their was an opened spot from the ball, he had white fur, a clue.

Bogo took some of the fur off and went to take the mask off.

Then, Lamenter did a back roll away from Bogo and threw a smoke bomb.

Once the smoke vanished, The Lamenter was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know." Judy said.

"Doesn't matter. We have a potential sample of his DNA." Bogo said. "We have to be very careful with it. Fangmeyer, you can take the day off from that blow." Bogo said.

"Ok." Nathan said as he still laid on the ground.

...

That evening, Cameron, Lily, along with her kids, and Nathan were eating.

Lily was attempting to get the kids to eat their food, and it wasn't working well, and Cameron was just chatting about, Nathan was just ignoring it all, letting his body trying to rest from the electrocution, feeling it burn throughout all his body.

"What do you think Nathan?" Cameron asked.

Nathan looked at Cameron. "What?" Nathan asked.

"Should we get a different baby food for the babies? Since they're not eating it." Cameron said.

"I say no." Lily said.

"Well I say yes. If they don't want it, they don't like it. And if they don't like it, they won't eat it, and if they do, they hate it." Cameron said.

"Well sometimes they're going to have to do things they won't like. And if they try it, they might like it. And if they like it, they'll want it more." Lily said.

Nathan's phone began to ring. "Do what you want." Nathan said before he got up and went into the living room. "What's up chief?" Nathan asked.

"Fangmeyer, we might know who the Lamenter is." Bogo said.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

"The DNA matches with your roommate, the bunny." Bogo said.

Nathan turned to look at Cameron, who was trying to help Lily feed the babies.

"Are we sure? He doesn't seem like the guy to talk like that." Nathan said.

"Does he have any brothers?" Bogo asked.

"I don't think so." Nathan said.

"Then the chances are it's him. Sorry Fangmeyer, I'm going to have to ask you to turn him in, or else, I'll have to do it the hard way." Bogo said.

Nathan sighed. "Fine." Nathan said before he hung up.

Nathan took a seat back down and Lily noticed his expression. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Nathan looked at Lily, then the twins, then Cameron, before sighing. "Well there's no easy way to say it, but Cameron, I'm going to have to take you into the station for questioning." Nathan said.

Cameron was taken off guard. "Wh-what? Why?" Cameron asked.

Nathan sighed and gave Cameron the phone Lamenter had. "Well Bogo believes that your a vigilante called The Lamenter" Nathan said.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Well he's..." Nathan said.

"My brother." Cameron said.

Nathan and Lily looked at Cameron. "You have a brother." Lily said.

"And he's The Lamenter?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. It's a long story, I can show you." Cameron said.

"Cameron, Bogo told me that if I don't bring you in within the night, he'll do it himself, and he's been looking for this guy for almost a decade. So, I'll take you to the station, I'll try to prove your innocence, and this will all be over." Nathan said.

Cameron sighed before looking at Lily. "If I die, get another type of baby food just in case." Cameron said. "Ok, take me." Cameron said.

Nathan and Cameron left the room, leaving Lily alone with her children.

...

Cameron went in the back of the car and Nathan began to drive him to work. "So who's your brother?" Nathan asked.

"His names Owen." Cameron said as the car drove off.

Unbeknownst to both of them, they were being watched by someone, it was a female black cat, who was looking at them from a rooftop. "What do we have here?" She said.


	5. The Framed Bunny & The Burglar Leopard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Judy and Nick discover that Cameron was framed as being The Lamenter, they start an investigation during another one. Meanwhile, Cameron is broken out by a thief named the Black Cat and together they go to prove his innocence.

Nick and Judy enter the office after getting a call for the next case. "What's happening?" Nick asked Clawhauser.

Clawhauser passed them the files. "Museum robbery. Unidentified animals broke into the museum and stole some fossils of extinct reptiles. My personal guess is for selling them on a black market." Clawhauser said.

"Give us the location, and we'll do it no problem." Judy said as Fangmeyer and Cameron walked into the area.

"Deep breathes." Nathan said.

Nick heard Fangmeyer's voice and turned. "What the hell's going on here?" Nick asked.

Judy turned as well. "Cameron?" Judy called out.

"Oh god." Cameron said.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"Judy it's a long story, we have our own problems on our hands." Nathan said.

"But why is Cameron here?" Judy asked.

"Long story short, I'm being accused of being the lamenter, even though-" Cameron said before Nathan covered his mouth.

"Ok! We shall be leaving now." Fangmeyer said as he picked up Cameron and ran off.

...

Nathan entered the interrogation room and placed Cameron in the chair. "Sit here. Don't do anything." Nathan said before he left.

Cameron sighed and looked around the room, and then the window. "If there's anyone on the other side, how ya doing?" Cameron asked.

...

Nick and Judy looked at Cameron from the other side. "Wanna toy with him?" Nick asked.

"No Nick! We need to figure out who did this to him." Judy said.

"Well we have our own case to solve Judy." Nick said.

"But, and I'm just saying, what if Lamenter took the fossils? I'm just saying, we would be two steps ahead of the game." Judy said.

Nick grumbled. "Fine. Let's go to Screech for more information on the deal." Nick said before they left the room.

Cameron yawned. "Just me and my thoughts. My thoughts and I." Cameron said.

'I'm capable of taking advantage of this time.' Cameron thought in his head.

"What could I think of?" Cameron asked.

'What happens if you mixed strawberry with blueberries?' 'What would they be called? Straw or blueberries?'

'What happens if I can't prove my innocence?' 'Will I get arrested for life? Bogo has been looking for this guy for years. I can't go to prison. I wouldn't last at all. What if Nathan dies in the line of fire? Lily would be all alone again and have to find a way ti watch her kids by herself!'

'Get out of my head dark thoughts!' Cameron screamed in his mind before Bogo entered the room and took a seat.

Cameron tried to hide his anxiety by sitting up straight. "Evening." Cameron said.

"So, you know why you're here, why don't you admit it already?" Bogo asked.

Cameron sighed. "Ok settle in." Cameron said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo and showed it to Bogo.

"That's my family. My father Thomas, my mother Lonnie, and then my brother Owen." Cameron said.

"What does this have to do with anyway?" Bogo asked.

"When me and Owen were in our teens, I guess Owen felt this sense of 'justice' within him, and then he suited up as the lamenter you know and love, and when I found out, I told him to knock it off, but he didn't listen, and then he kept on doing it. I don't know what made him stop, but he did." Cameron said.

Bogo smiled. "What makes you think I'll believe you?" Bogo asked.

"Well for one twins usually have strikingly similar DNA samples, so technically, I'm still one of two predictions you have." Cameron swid.

"But the DNA had your name on it." Bogo said.

"Maybe you should fix your DNA machine. I'm an innocent man!" Cameron yelled as Clawhauser entered the room. "Chief, someone burned a police car!" Clawhauser yelled.

"What!" Bogo yelled as he got up and left Cameron in the room.

Cameron sighed and laided back in the chair again.

Then, a circle of the mirror in front of him fell down and shattered.

Cameron screamed and saw a snow leopard in a leather suit in front of him. "Want to clear your name? Come with me." She said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "What?" Cameron asked.

"Come on! We have a very limited window!" She said.

Cameron got up and grabbed the leopard's hand and he also noticed a hole in the roof.

The car jumped onto a desk and climbed up onto the rooftop. "What is going on?" Cameron asked.

"I'm Black Cat. I'm here to help you." She said.

"But why? And you're a snow leopard, why would your name be Black Cat?" Cameron asked.

"Because I know you're innocent." Black Cat said.

"Wait, so Owen is actually back as Lamenter?" Cameron asked.

"Indeed." She said.

Cameron groaned. "He never learns his damn lesson." Cameron said. "Whatever, how are we going to prove that I'm not him?" Cameron asked.

"Simple, we find him." Black Cat said.

"That's an idiot plan, Zootopia is massive, he could be anywhere." Cameron said.

"I know, that would be hard, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew where he was heading." Black Cat said.

"Where?"

"An abandoned mansion in the Rainforest District. Come on, no time to waste." She said as she jumped off the roof.

Cameron looked below the roof to see her jump onto the street and get into a car he hoped was her's. "Get in." She said.

Cameron climbed down the pipe, got in the car, and drove off.

...

After Nick and Judy got back to their duties, they went to the security camera room to see where the criminals had gone.

They looked at the cameras for the museum and went a few hours back, and they noticed people with massive suitcases run into the building with masks, sunglasses, and guns.

"Those are our guys. See the license plate." Judy said to Nick.

Nick looked at it, the license plate was TU8-YH9.

Nick wrote it down. "Fast forward." Nick said to Judy.

Judy fast forwarded it and they saw the people leave and drive off.

Judy began to click buttons and look at the camera the car was going by.

After many many minutes of clicking to other cameras, they finally had an idea on where they can go, it was an abandoned mansion where the car was parked and the stealers brought in their suitcases into it. "Interesting." Judy whipsered. "Do you know where that is?" Judy asked Nick.

"Actually, I do. It's in the rainforest district. But fast forward to now, they might've just robbed that place and left.

Judy did what Nick asked and fast forwarded, but she saw something odd, another car appeared. "The owners?" Nick wondered.

They saw a black cat and a white rabbit get out of the car, with the bunny looking familiar. "Someone stayed to watch Cameron right?" Judy asked.

...

Nick and Judy entered the room Cameron was suppose to be in, and he was missing before they also noticed the hole in the window.

"What the." Nick said before he saw the hole on the roof. "What the!" Nick yelled.

"Come on! We have to get him before Bogo notices he's gone!" Judy said before they both ran out of the room.

Bogo walked by them and into the room and screamed angrily. "Ooo." Nick said.

...

Black Cat and Cameron walked up to the doors. "So how do we get in?" Cameron asked.

"Nowhere to go but up." She said before shooting a grappling hook up onto the roof.

Cameron grabbed her arm and they both flew up to the roof, with Cameron falling on all fours.

Cameron got back up and they looked below a glass window to see a bunch of turtles and tortoises with the suitcases in their hands.

"Hm. Strange." Cameron said as they opened the suitcases to see the missing fossils!

"What are those?" Black Cat asked.

"They're fossils of extinct reptiles. Postosuchus, Desmatosuchus, Rutiodon, Eudimorphodon, Archelon, Nothosaurus, Metriorynchus, Megalania, Titanoboa, Carbonemys, and Archerontisuchus." Cameron explained. "Seems that they stole them from a museum."

"Smart boy you are." Black Cat said rubbing his head.

"Focus." Cameron snapped as they saw an alligator snapping turtle with a high tech looking black suit.

Cameron chuckled. "Someone's an over compensator." He said.

"Shush." Black Cat said before opening a small part of the window, grabbing that part so it wouldn't fall in, and placed it next to them.

"You have them?" The animal in the black suit asked.

The men in black showed him the reptiles fossils. "Thank you." The turtle said.

"Any time Overdrive." One of the men said.

Black Cat remembered the man. "Overdrive." Black Cat said.

"What you know this guy?" Cameron asked.

"As in return..." Overdrive said before he gave them their own case. He opened it to reveal the mutagen canisters, created by the Green Jackal and Grey Vulture, with mutagen in them. "...for your own use." Overdrive said.

"Oh dear." Cameron said before they heard two other people land on the roof in front of them.

They looked up to see not only Spider-Monkey, but Lamenter as well.

As soon as they connected eyes, Cameron lunged at Lamenter and the two began to wrestle with one another.

Lamenter banged Cameron against the window. "Why are you doing this again Owen!" Cameron yelled.

Lamenter's head shifted. "Who the hell is Owen?" Lamenter asked.

Cameron pushed Lamenter off him and removed the helmet, revealing exactly that, his brother Owen. "You ever looked in the damn mirror!" Cameron yelled.

Owen grabbed the helmet. "What are you doing here anyway? It's not safe here." Owen said.

"A, it's not safe here for you either, and B, because of your antics, I've been accused of being Lamenter! So I'm here to clear my name, which I'll do now." Cameron said before hr tried to grab the mask again, before Owen moved the mask away.

"Should we really be doing this right now boys?" Black Cat asked.

"Stay out of this Felicia!" Owen yelled.

"Felicia! You know her?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron, get out of here, it's not safe." Owen said.

"I don't care if it's safe for not, I'm getting out of your shitshow!" Cameron yelled.

"Uh guys, we have more problems on our hands." Spider-Monkey said.

Everyone looked down to see the men in black, and Overdrive, looking up at them. "Well, no going back." Owen chuckled.

Cameron gave Owen a grumpy face. "You make it very hard to be your younger brother." Cameron said.

"Fire!" Overdrive yelled before they shot at the window.

The four moved out of the way. "Spidey! Get the fossils to safety!" Owen yelled putting on his mask.

Spider-Monkey jumped down and swung though a window. Black Cat followed and crawled through that hole, Owen jumped down through the roof window an literally 'crashed the party.'

Spider-Monkey used his webs to pull the fossils away while Black Cat kicked the men in black.

Owen punched a few men away before going over to Overdrive and the two began their own fisticuff fight.

"Catch Cam!" Spider-Monkey yelled before throwing the suitcases with the fossils at him.

Cameron began to catch them and placed them beside him and it started a pattern.

Owen jumped onto Overdrive and scratched at him. Overdrive walked to a table and jumped onto it, crumbling it.

Black Cat used some gadgets to make Overdrive trip on the floor.

Spider Monkey gave Cameron all of the suitcases and Cameron noticed Owen being in trouble.

Cameron saw a web below him and trusted his gut.

He jumped down, grabbed the web, and swung over to Overdrive and kicked him in the foot before rolling across the ground.

Overdrive began to walk over to him. "You son of a..." He said before Spider-Monkey webbed his mouth.

Black Cat and Lamenter swiped him off his feet and Spider-Monkey webbed him up all around the room.

Once they were finished, Owen jumped onto Black Cat's back and she climbed up the wall and Cameron held onto Spider-Monkey as they all went through the window and back on the roof.

The four of them swiped the suitcases off there before landing onto the front yards. "I think that went well." Black Cat laughed.

"Jeez Louise, that was scary." Cameron said. "How do swing without your stomach twisting?" He asked Spidey.

"You get used to it." Spider-Monkey said before he swung away. "Yeah you better run, it's a school night!" Cameron yelled.

"Well I gotta get running as well. Nice seeing you Owen." Black Cat said.

"You too." Owen chuckled before Black Cat began to leave. "See you again soon Cameron." Black Cat said.

"Bye Felicia." Cameron said.

Cameron sighed and looked at Owen. "Don't tell me you screwed her." Cameron said.

"Curious?" Owen asked.

Cameron laughed. "Shut up." He laughed.

Owen chuckled. "I heard you moved out." Owen said.

"Yeah, moved in with some friends, remember Lily, she and I moved in with her brother Nathan." Cameron said.

"I see. I also heard you gained a job at Oscorp." Owen said.

"Yep. Wasn't expecting it, but I got it. What about you, got your lawyer degree?" Cameron chuckled.

"Oh no dropped out. Not worth it." Owen said.

"Alright alright alright..." Cameron said before the brothers were in silence. Then, they heard police sirens with their ears.

Owen grabbed Cameron by the collar of his shirt. "Want to clear your name?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Cameron said.

"Then go along." Owen said before he used his mask to hit Cameron in the face.

Cameron fell to the ground and Owen began to wrestle with him. "What the hell man!" Cameron yelled.

"Do go along!" Owen yelled before punching Cameron twice.

The police cars appeared and Nick, Judy, Nathan, and Bogo showed up and raised their guns. "ZPD FREEZE!" Nick yelled.

Cameron and Owen looked at them. "Cameron?!" Nathan yelled.

Owen began to run off into the woods and Bogo pulled out his tranquilizer gun before shooting at Owen, with Cameron rolling into a ball and covering his ears.

Judy and Nathan checked on Cameron, who was bruised and beginning to bleed. "What happened? Why did you go away?" Judy asked.

Cameron this entire time had thought of an idea. "The vigilante, he kidnapped me, hole through the roof and stuff like that, he tried to get me to paid him to clear my name, I said no, so he just dragged me along to the crime scene in there." Cameron said.

Bogo and Nick looked at him. "What crime scene?" Bogo asked.

"Oh the one with a deal between the missing fossils, and the mutagen." Cameron said.

"What mutagen?" Judy asked.

Cameron got back up and stumbled over to the suitcases with the fossils. "These are the fossils. The ones still in there are the one with the mutagen, about 6 of them, probably." Cameron said.

"Chief, I'll get him home. You can take it from here." Nathan said before he took Cameron to his car.

"I'll get the other suitcases." Nick said before he ran in to see Overdrive. "My gut's telling me Lamenter wasn't the only one in the room." Nick said. "And not only that, there's only half of the mutagen cases." He mentioned.

Bogo looked to see it as well. "Dear God." Bogo said.

...

Cameron and Nathan drove around the street and they parked in a parking lot near a Targoat. "What really happened?" Nathan asked.

Cameron rested his hand on the dashboard. "I was forcefully taken by a literal Black Cat." Cameron said.

"Really? Any description, probably is one." Nathan said.

"Uh, snow leopard, green eyes, tight leather suit with some platinum blonde fur on the suit." Cameron said.

Nathan wrote it all down on a notepad. "Great." Nathan said.

Cameron sighed and laid on the chair. Nathan sighed and placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be ok, I'll do my best to find your brother, and arrest him, and convince him to knock this off." Nathan said.

Cameron smiled and patted Nathan's shoulders. "Ok." Cameron said. "Say, can we get something from the store?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

...

Nick, Judy, and Bogo walked through the doors of the ZPD. "So, Cameron's name is now cleared. But now we have to find out what that deal was about with those turtles, and why they had the mutagen." Bogo said.

"I'll get on that." Judy said.

...

Minutes later, Judy sat in front of a chained up turtle, and she had nothing. "Look mr, I get your hands might be tied in more than one way, but I need you to give me knowledge on the people you work for." Judy said.

The turtle stayed silent. Judy was getting impatient, a rare feat for her, and knocked her tiny hands on the desk to get their attention. "Come on man, just work with me." Judy said. "A clue, a hand motion, a damn tattoo for all I care, just ask me what's going on in the underworld of crime, why you wanted those confiscated mutagen canisters, and maybe you'll get out of here faster." Judy said.

The turtle laughed. "There's no use you mammal. My brothers of shells will cause fix the flaws of your workings and we'll take over all." The turtle said.

Judy sighed. "Put him in the cell." She said.

Nick came out of the corner and got the turtle out of the room.

Judy sat and pulled out her phone and thought about it for a moment. "Brothers, shells..." She said. "There must be some title for these people." Judy said.

...

Cameron and Nathan reenter their apartment to see Lily still at the table with her children, trying to feed them. "What happened to you?" Lily asked.

"Long story short, my name was clear." Cameron said before pulling out something from his back. "And we got a different baby food." Cameron said, showing a couple of jars of banana baby food.

"You sure you can do this?" Lily asked. "Or if this will work?"

"It's better to try than not." Cameron said as Nathan walked off into his room.

He opened the jar, and having the smell of banana seethed through their noses.

Lily pulled out a plastic blue spoon. "So, I've been thinking of heading back to a school." Lily said.

"Going to be hard to do that, especially with the twins." Cameron said.

"I know." Lily said.

"But me and Nathan can watch over them, we would make good babysitters." Cameron said.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Well what do you want to be?" Cameron asked.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure. My therapist recommend something I think I would be good at." Lily said.

"You make nice food." Cameron said.

"I end up eating most of it." Lily said.

"I've tasted some." Cameron stated.

"Yeah but since I went 20 years barely eating or drinking, can you really blame me?" Lily asked.

"Fair enough." Cameron said. "Ooo, an officer like Nathan!" Cameron said.

"Off the table." Lily said.

Cameron slid his arms off the table. "Not that." Lily said as she actually started to try and feed the kids.

She slowly moved it towards her kids. "Come on Marian, just take a single bite out of it." Lily said.

The tension was raised up. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Marie. Just take this one, just the one and if you hate if we don't give it." Cameron said.

"Don't say that." Lily said to Cameron before Marian took a bite from the baby food.

Cameron slowly went to grab his car keys before Marian took another bite.

"Yes!" Lily whispered happily.

Cameron sighed, grabbed a red spoon, and tried it with Douglas. "Come on pal, your sister likes it, so you might." Cameron said. "Here comes the plane." Cameron chuckled before moving the spoon around like a plane towards Douglas.

Douglas laughed and took a bite from the whole spoon. Cameron and Lily cheered.

"We did it. I was right." Cameron said.

"Cheers." Lily said before she and Cameron clinked their spoons together, shortly making a visible purple between the two spoons.

"I'm so glad to be a technical dad." Cameron chuckled.

...

Owen, dressed as Lamenter, saw Cameron and Lily through the windows, and he smiled at the sight.

Lamenter jumped off the roof and began to head to his home.


	6. Big Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy accidently drinks a serum made by Cameron for Oscorp, causing in her to grow in large size, and Clawhauser, who knows a pro in the magic stuff, has to help find a way to turn her back to normal. Meanwhile, Nick and Nathan try to find out about their lizard problem.

"Careful with that." Lily said to Cameron.

"I know Lils." Cameron said as he had his own science experiment at home, due to trying to get it done by tomorrow.

"I don't want it to spill." Lily said.

"I get it Lily, I won't let you or the kids drink it, unless you want it." Cameron said.

"I don't!" Lily said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." Cameron said. "So what does it do?" Lily asked.

"Well it's meant to intentionally cause growth in an animal's body for those who are late on puberty." Cameron said before he took a sip from a water bottle and placed it back.

"What about people who aren't that drank it?" Lily wondered.

Cameron sneezed with the blue serum in his hands.

"Not sure, just probably normal big growth." Cameron guessed.

Then, they heard the door knock. "Cameron? Lily? It's Judy and Clawhauser." Clawhauser said.

Cameron looked at his experiment. "Give me a second." Cameron said before he carefully placed the experiment away in a corner of the kitchen before Lily went to open the door. "Hey guys." Lily said.

"Good morning Lily, how've you been?" Judy asked.

"Oh I've been well, me, Nathan, and Cameron have been doing a good job with Marian and Douglas." Lily said.

Cameron took off his safety gloves and shows up. "What's up Hopps?" Cameron asked.

"Great. Can we have a seat?" Judy asked.

"Sure." Cameron said before he saw a water bottle. "Want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." Judy said before Cameron tossed her it.

"Can I see the kids?" Clawhauser asked.

"Come on." Lily said.

Cameron sat on the chair while Judy sat on the couch. "So what's happening now?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, we just hope you would have info on where Owen was." Judy said.

"Well, not really, we haven't really spoken to one another in a while." Owen said.

Judy grabbed the water bottle and drank from it. "Elaborate on that." She told him.

"Well you see when we were younger, I was about 9 and he was about 10, and it was just a normal day when..."

That was the last thing Judy could understand after she felt a strange feeling run around her body, and she felt a headache beginning to pound at her head. And a ringing began to overtake her hearing.

"So he went into the store to find Owen but during that-" Cameron said when he saw Judy's left ear grow in size before in went back to normal. "What the?" Cameron wondered aloud.

"Huh!" Judy said.

Cameron rubbed his eyes. "Whatever, anyway, so there was a robbery happening when he walked in, and Owen snuck out not wanting to face the proble-" Cameron said before Judy's right eye grow before going back to normal. "Oh shit!" Cameron yelled.

"What?" Judy asked.

"Shit that's not suppose to happen." He whispered.

"Wh-what's going on?" Judy asked.

"Judy, there's no time to explain you have to get out of here." Cameron said before grabbing Judy and rushing outside the room with her.

"Cameron what is going ON!" Judy asked before her legs grew in size, making Cameron float in the air for a few moments before they landed on the ground.

Judy noticed a few tears in her leggings. "Yeah it's about that, if we don't get out sooner than later, you'll probably be as tall as the entire building." Cameron said before he kept running.

...

"Oh my god there just the cutest little things I've ever seen." Clawhauser said.

"I know they made be cute, but when you're giving birth to them, you wish they never existed." Lily said.

"Why that's ironic." Clawhauser said as he got a notification on his phone.

He pulled it out and began to text the person. "Who's that?" Lily asked.

"Just my roommate Zhao." Clawhauser said.

...

Cameron brought Judy to an alleyway, who looked like she would die in seconds. Cameron pushed Judy into a left turn of the alleyway, which also had a dead end with no windows, and is visibly out of reach from the average animal.

"Stay here. Find something to cover yourself, within 3 minutes you'll grow to the full height." Cameron said before he ran off.

"How do you know this?" Judy asked.

...

Cameron busted into his apartment and ran across to find Lily and Clawhauser. "I have good news and bad news!" Cameron yelled.

"What are they?" Lily asked.

"Bad news is Judy is currently growing as tall as the building, good news is, my serum works!" Cameron yells.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Yeah maybe some of the serum got in the water she drank." Cameron said.

"I have to call Screech. He might help us." Clawhauser said as he began to contact Screech.

"Come on!" Cameron yelled as Clawhauser followed him, same with Lily as she placed her twins back down in their cribs and followed them.

...

They jumped into the alleyway to see a massive bunny's arm grabbing random objects. "This is Screech. How may I be of assistant?" Screech asked.

The three saw Judy, indeed as tall as the building, barely covering her naked body with random objects like stacked trash cans and boxes, and they realized how much trouble they were in.

"Hi Screech. Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" Clawhauser asked.

...

Meanwhile, Nathan had no idea what was happening at his apartment and was going through his notes. Earlier that day, he had suggested to Bogo to go back into the sewers and find the lizard. Bogo said no, but that wasn't stopping Nathan.

Nathan pulled out a piece of paper, crumbled it, and tossed it at Nick.

Nick looked at the paper. He looked at Fangmeyer and shown that there was nothing on it.

Nathan motioned Nick to come over to him, and he did. "The same sewer spot as when we did the searching for the lizard, an hour from now, don't be late." Nathan said before he got up and left.

"What was the paper for!" Nick yelled.

...

"So this is technically your fault?" Judy asked.

"Well no it's not! Cause you drank the bottle!" Cameron said.

"That you left without a cap!" Judy spat back.

"Ok, let's all calm down, cause she can stomp us harder than we can stomp the average ant." Lily said.

"Well, on the plus side, at least it works." Cameron said.

"What even is it that I drank?" Judy asked.

"Well it's a serum I made for Oscorp that helps unlock the stages of puberty quickly for those who are late bloomers, didn't know about the side effects for people who already went through the mess that is puberty, and my goal was to get it done by tomorrow, and here we are." Cameron said.

"Again, your fault." Judy pointed out.

"Maybe you're right. But let's not rub it in, Screech is going to help you." Cameron said.

...

Screech looked around Judy. "I cannot help you." Screech admitted.

"Why not!" Judy asked.

"Well because since this was a new serum you drank, a cure is going to be difficult to create, is there a cure?" Screech asked Cameron.

"Well this wasn't suppose to happen. And I didn't make the cure yet, so no." Cameron said.

"So I'm stuck like this until you make a cure?!" Judy said.

"Well yeah, but what's even worse is that we have less than 24 hours left until you're stuck like that forever." Cameron said.

Judy went to grab Cameron, but Clawhauser got in the way. "Wait! I know someone who can help us. Don't kill each other, I'll be back." Clawhauser said before he ran off.

"Who can help us?" Lily asked.

"You'll see!" He yelled.

The four stood in silence before Judy flicked Cameron into a wall. "You kinda deserve it." Screech said.

...

Meanwhile, Nathan was waiting at the area when Nick appeared. "So what's the game plan?" Nathan asked.

"We're going to find the lizard." Nathan said.

"Alright. Why?" Nick asked.

"Because we have a job to do, and we're going to search for him, get him back to Oscorp, and make a cure." Nathan said. "Now, you were the one, along with Judy, Cameron, and Spider-Monkey who last saw the lizard, so go where you last saw him." Nathan said.

"Alright." Nick said before he began to draw the path ahead of them, with Nathan following him.

...

Back with the others, Cameron found a soccer ball in his house and began to kick it around the alleyway, Lily was back in the house watching the twins, and Screech was just analyzing the area when a police car appeared.

Clawhauser and a female Penghou exited the car and walked over to Judy. "She's over here." He said.

Cameron stopped kicking the ball around and grabbed it with his hands. "Who's this?" Cameron asked.

"This is my roomate, Zhao Liling." Clawhauser said.

"Namaste." Zhao said shaking Cameron's head.

"Nice to meet you too." Cameron said as Zhao walked over to Screech. "How is she suppose to help us?" Cameron asked.

"You'll see." Clawhauser said.

Zhao hopped onto the massive fort Judy had made to cover herself and grabbed her arm and studied it. "Hm. What was the serum created with?" Zhao asked.

"Chemicals, science, and recreation of hormones." Screech said.

Zhao jumped back down. "I know what we need." Zhao said before walking by them and over to Clawhauser. "You've told them yet, right?" She asked.

"Well..." Clawhauser said.

"Tell us what?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's complicated." Clawhauser laughed.

"What are you hiding from us cheetah man?" Screcch asked.

"Oh for the sake of all, I'm a tree spirit." Zhao said.

Cameron looked at Zhao in confusion. "A what?" Screech asked.

"You know? A tree spirit?"

"Yeah I know what that is, we're just a bit shocked." Cameron said.

"Wait? They know about my people in their society." Zhao said.

"You do?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yeah! We know Min, Wang, Song, and Han, just not you." Judy said.

"Wait what!" Screech yelled.

"Those sons of...they didn't tell me!" Zhao said in confusion.

"Get the thing now! Hate them later!" Clawhauser said before he dragged Zhao to the car.

"WHAT!" Screech screamed.

"Stay here Judy." Cameron said before he and Screech got in the car as Clawhauser drove off.

...

Meanwhile, Nick and Nathan continue to explore the sewers. "Hear anything?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing yet." Nick said before they walked into the area where Nick saw Connors last.

The two looked around to see any exits, but then they saw scratch marks by a hole hovering on the wall.

"I don't remember him being there." Nick said before he hopped into the hole and began to crawl through it.

"You sure he would be there?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Well this was where I last saw him, this might be our best bet." Nick echoed through the walls.

Nathan sighed before he began to follow Nick.

...

Clawhauser, Zhao, Cameron, and Screech park their car by a Botanic Garden Museum and exited it. "So what do we need?" Screech asked.

"We need a Chinese rose. With that, I can use my magic to enhance it and give to it to her, which will turn her back to normal." Zhao said.

"How? Does she have to eat it?" Cameron asked.

"No! People like me can enhance a flower's energy to do the things they can, a Chinese rose can do many things, and fixating mistakes is one of them." Zhao explained as they entered the place and began to walk around trying to find it.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Cameron asked to Clawhauser and Zhao.

"Well, it's kinda complicated." Clawhauser said.

"No it's not!" Zhao laughed. "We worked at the same fast food restaurant in high school, I went to work at The Nine Fox's Tea, you went to the ZPD academy, and when you came back, around the same time I ended up moving into my own apartment, didn't last long, and I went to you asking to move in, and you offered it." Zhao said.

"What about the Benjamin discovering the Nine Fox stuff?" Screech asked.

"Well, he kinda got me drunk, and I accidentally spilled it all out. Next day, we made a promise not to tell anyone." Zhao said.

"And I never let her drink again." Clawhauser stated.

"Just one night?" Zhao begged.

"No, we're not risking it." Clawhauser said.

"Alright old married couple, quit the bickering, I need a rose." Cameron said when they came across them.

The four looked at the roses. "Ok we're going to need a plan to get them out. A plan so good that no one will even notice they're gone." Clawhauser said.

"I got this." Screech said before pulling out two small beer size glasses with pink liquid and smashed them on the ground, causing smoke to appear.

The four began to cough. "What the hell man?" Cameron asked.

Screech grabbed a single rose. "Come on!" Screech yelled before the four began to run blindly across the museum.

...

Nick and Nathan continued their crawl around the sewers.

Then, Nick noticed a light ahead of them. "What is this?" Nick asked going to crawl at the light.

Nathan followed him, also noticing some dead rats on the sidelines, making him gulp.

Then, Nick heard a lizard growl. "That must be him." Nick whispered before they crawled faster.

Then, they heard more animals.

They looked from their view to see Connors as the lizard fighting many lizards from the worm lizards to the legless lizards to the monitor lizards.

"What the..." Nick whispered as the Lizard tossed a legless lizard at the wall and tossed a worm lizard into the water before he ran off.

Then, a worm lizard who was equipped with non-stick costume and chemical explosives came towards Curt.

They threw a chemical at Curt and the left hand had a block of ice on it.

The lizard roared before smashing it on a monitor lizard's head before he ran off.

"Follow Slyde everyone!" A legless lizard yelled before an army of lizards, going after Slyde began to chase the lizard.

Nathan pulled out his phone and recorded what he could of the madness. He began to crawl away, dragging Nick with him. "We just found out a bigger conspiracy Nick." Nathan said.

...

Lily entered the alleyway with her twins in a stroller and a pair of clothes that fit Judy. "Here you go." She said before tossing the clothes at Judy, who caught them. "Thanks." Judy said.

"You're welcome." Lily said.

Judy sighed. "So is everything ok with you guys?" Judy asked, wanting to kill time.

"Yeah, it's been great." Lily said taking a seat on the ground.

"Can I ask you something?" Judy asked.

"Sure."

"Why did Cameron want to join Oscorp?" Judy asked.

Lily looked at the clouds for a moment. "I don't know. I just know he wanted to." Lily said.

"Hm, interesting. Has he say anything about Owen?" Judy asked.

"Well, no actually. We only found out about him the night of his accusing, and he hasn't spoken much about him since, I only know that they haven't talked to each other in a while." Lily said.

"How come?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, something about their parents I think?" Lily said before the police car reappeared.

The four exited the car. "We got the chinese rose." Zhao said before grabbing it from Screech and hopping onto the boxes again to see Judy. "So how does this work Z?" Clawhauser asked.

Zhao had some golden energy emulate off her fingers and touched the rose, having some golden liquid form from the center. "Drink it." Zhao said.

"What!" Judy yelled.

"You want to go tiny again? Drink it." Zhao said.

"But it's a flower. Who would eat a flower?" Judy asked.

"Deers." Screech said.

"No one asked you!" Everyone yelled.

"Look it's actually really good, just have it." Zhao said.

Judy gave in and opened her mouth and a tiny droplet of the flower came into her mouth and she swallowed it.

Zhao hopped down again. "So when does this kick in?" Screech asked.

Then, they saw Judy's head vanish downwards. "About now." Zhao said.

"Interesting." Screech said about to pull out a needle and extract Zhao's DNA, before Clawhauser stopped him. "Don't even think about it." Clawhauser said.

Screech was dropped and he frowned.

"I've never been so happy to be small!" Judy yelled from the other side.

"Amazing!" Cameron yelled.

Judy came out of the boxes with a black shirt and light blue jeans, holding a red flannel. "Now Cameron, I'm gonna kill you!" Judy said.

"Uh oh." Cameron said.

"You better run." Screech said before Cameron rushed off with Judy chasing him.


	7. Happy Halloween Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween in Zootopia which means crime can be at an all time high, Judy, Spider-Monkey, and Nick come across drug dealers.

On this spooky night in Zootopia, Judy walked into work with Clawhauser not at his desk.

She looked at the desk, then around the office, he didn't seem to be in that day.

Then, Clawhauser jumped out of nowhere with a jack o lantern mask and tried to scare Judy. "Morning Clawhauser." Judy said like he just casually walked over to her and walked off.

"You weren't scared!?" Clawhauser yelled.

Then, Clawhauser heard Nick scream and turned to him, but then Nick sneezed for a moment. Clawhauser smile drop. "Bless you." He said.

"Thanks Claw. Nice mask." Nick said.

"Oh thanks, made it myself." Clawhauser said.

...

After getting their rolls for the night, Nick and Judy were doing the usual, waiting for something to happen in TundraTown. This was Nick and Judy's second halloween day on the force, and they learned that crime can be high during this time. Little Animals dress up in scary costumes and run around the neighborhood looking for candy, so naturally that can cause things like killer clowns, arson, and creepy murder scenes, so all eyes were on the streets that night.

As they were waiting, Judy watched as the kids ran around in the cute little costumes happily while Nick was stretching in the room he had. "You know I bet if I call Finnick we can trick people into giving us candy." Nick said.

"We're not doing that Nick, as officers our job is to set an example for the young kids and have they want to be like us in the future." Judy said.

"Goodness you sound like you're already in your late 40's." Nick said.

"If you wanted food, you should've had dinner." Judy said.

"I had a pineapple!" Nick said.

"Something like a salad Nick, not a pineapple." Judy said.

"Hey they are good food." Nick said.

"Is it healthy?" Judy questioned.

Nick looked at his phone. "Yes actually." Nick said.

Judy groaned. "Look carrots I apologize for not having legs like yours but I eat what I eat and you eat whatever you eat." Nick laughed before Judy punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." She chuckled before Nick noticed two horses and a pony seeming to be waiting for something.

Nick looked at them. "We might have some activity." Nick said.

Judy looked at them and took a look at them. "What have we here." Nick said before a truck appeared.

Nick rolled down the window slightly and had a certain smell he couldn't truly make out, and he motioned Judy to follow them.

The two got out of the car and saw the truck drive into an alleyway, the horses and pony followed pursuit.

Nick and Judy made their way over and hid behind the walls of the alleyway.

They heard the truck doors open. "You got the good stuff?" One of them asked.

A zebra opened up the trunk and gave the horses and pony a bag of something.

"Drugs?" Nick whispered to Judy.

Judy shrugged her shoulders.

"Here ya go. Give me the money." The zebra said.

Then, they heard someone thud on the ground. "Hey there, haven't you guys listened in DARE?" He asked.

"It's the Spider!" A pony yelled.

"ZPD!" Nick yelled, thinking it was a good time, before the two revealed themselves in the location.

"Shit it's the fuzz!" A zebra said before they ran off pass Spider-Monkey.

The three went to run after them.

"ZPD we have a 212, I repeat a 212!" Judy yelled through her walkie talkie.

The horses, zebra and pony threw a kangaroo out of her car before they jumped in and drove off really fast.

Spider-Monkey shot something at the car and it stuck to it before he swung off. "Hey wait!" Nick yelled as he swung off, seeming to not here him.

"What is with that guy!" Nick screamed.

...

Within a few minutes, the other officers had arrived. Judy searched through the car while Fangmeyer looked through the trunk. Judy had found a hint of fur on the steering wheel from the horse driving it.

"Nothing in the trunk sir." Nathan said to Bogo.

Bogo groaned before looking at the trunk. "This is strange. I've rarely ever seen a case like this, drug deal, criminals leave the car with the drugs in it..." Bogo said before he saw kids running by the area, and he smiled at them and wave, as if nothing was wrong on the night to ruin the mood. "...and yet there's hardly any evidence to help with it." Bogo continued.

Nick was talking with the kangaroo lady. "So you have no clear description of their appearance?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. Sometimes life can happen so fast that you can barely process the moments before they went by." Nick said. "We'll see what we can do about the car." Nick said.

"Thank you." She said kindly.

"Now, I'll try and see if I can get you to the precinct." Nick mentioned.

The lady nodded before walking off.

Nick met up with Judy by the car. "Nothing inside but some fur, you got anything?" Judy asked.

"Well no closer description of their faces, no idea where they could go, and no idea where Spidey can be, no nothing." Nick explained.

Judy groaned. "Great." She said.

"Well, let's think, we have 2 horses, a zebra, and a pony *chuckles* sounds like a sitcom, anyway, they were doing a drug deal, stole someone's car, left practically nothing behind." The fox recapped.

Judy took some time to think about it. "I think I have an idea where Spider-Monkey could be." Judy said before she dragged Nick off.

...

The two walked by a comic book store with a green and blue neon lights bathing the surroundings. "Why a comic book store of all places?" Nick asked.

"I'm working with what we have." Judy admitted before they stood outside the area.

Nick looked inside the area and see if he could find anything interesting. But he still found nothing.

Nick sighed before someone tap his shoulder. "They're in a warehouse." He heard someone said.

Nick and Judy turn to see Spider-Monkey as he landed on the ground. "The buyers and the dealers. They're inside a warehouse, I did some personal research and it's owned by Silvio Mandfredi." Spider Monkey explained.

"Silvio? Isn't that the guy who's the father of Joseph Mandfredi." Judy said.

"Correct." Spider-Monkey said. "See you guys there." He said before he swung off.

Judy looked at Nick. "Should we trust him?" Judy asked.

"Well, I rather listen to the one who has been mutated rather than the one who hasn't." Nick said. "And he seems to know what he's doing." Nick said.

"But Nick you were mutated." Judy said.

"Just get in the car." Nick begged.

...

The two parked near the docks where the warehouse was and the two carefully got their way across the docks, with Spider Monkey waiting for them. "Took you long enough." He laughed.

"Not all of us can swing as fast as you." Nick said before they made their way to the doors. "Ready?" Judy asked.

Judy took a deep breath before the trio entered the warehouse and began to roam around the place.

The three of them aimed at a striped zebra who was in front of them, with his back turned to them. "ZPD! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Nick said.

"Wait! He was with the buyers." Judy said. "Excuse me, have you seen a horse, or a pony here?" Judy asked.

The hyena pointed to the top left, Spider-Monkey swung up to see if he could find them.

"Do you know who they are?" Nick asked the hyena.

"Oh I do, but only because I work for them." The zebra said, turning to them.

"As what?" Judy asked.

"Oh you know, the one that helps them getaway, the one who goes down under, stuff like that." He yapped on about.

"Well put your hands where I can see them." Nick said before the zebra smiled and put them up.

"There's one thing you two don't seem to realize." He chuckled.

"And that is?" Judy asked.

"This ain't the old Zootopia anymore. There are many mutated freaks out there, and we have quite the number in here, expect for you bunny." He laughed.

Judy took a step closer. "And what's your hat trick?" Nick asked.

"Oh not much, just this..." The zebra said before he put his hands behind his back.

Nick raised his eyebrows before he felt a tap on his shoulder before he turned and got a punch to the face.

Judy looked and saw two zebra hands behind Nick. "What the! How did you-" Judy went to say.

"That mutagen did more than combine animal DNA, it unlocked some as well. Just look at Spider-Spandex over there." The zebra laughed before Judy grabbed Nick's gun. "You have the right to remain silent." Judy scolded before the zebra's hands grabbed her by the ears.

"Sorry missy, can't do that right now, I got a client coming in any moment now, Mr Umberto."

"Who's that!" Judy yelled.

"Some guy who works for Slivermane." He said before covering his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, forget I said that, but don't forget this, if you try to fight The Spot again or Equus Cartel, I am going to kill you, no questions asked." He said.

Nick got back up and went to tackle Spot, but the zebra released a hand and punched Nick with it.

Spider-Monkey came flying down and crash landed on the floor.

Spot used his hands and grabbed the three of them before tossing them outside, and used his powers to change the location they landed in.

The three groaned in pain. "How did he do that?" Spider-Monkey asked.

"Something about the mutagen." Judy said before they looked around the area, they were in sahara square. "How did we get here?" Nick asked.

"Must've done the thing he did with his hands to us." Judy guessed. "But we got us all the way over here." Judy said.

...

Spot groaned before the horses and ponies walked over to him. "Do you have a new plan?" The pony asked.

"Relax buds, the cops may have ruined our current idea, but I told Umberto to come on over to here and we'll give him the drugs, then we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams." He said as they heard a car pull up outside the warehouse.

"That must be him." Spot smiled.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	8. Sleepless In Zootopia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Spider Monkey, and Judy continue trying to find the dealers. They have to gain assistant from other vigilantes.

Judy, Spider-Monkey, and Nick made their way into a train station and see if they can get back to the warehouse and find out more on this Equus Cartel.

"We have to get back there." Judy said trying to come up with a plan.

"Well that's pointless, since they'll probably be long gone by the time we get there." Nick pointed out.

"But I have the tracker on their car, and they haven't moved yet." Spider-Monkey mentioned showing it on his phone.

Nick stroked his chin. "Maybe there's traffic with their buyers." He guessed.

"Well we can't waste our time." Judy said.

"We're gonna need some help in order to deal with these guys. I saw the hand thing he pulled off with you." Nick said.

"You have a point." Spider-Monkey said. "I know someone who can help." He mentioned.

...

Meanwhile, Bogo and Screech were back at the office, working with the evidence they have. "The drugs aren't like anything I've seen before." Screech said examining them.

"What does that mean?" Bogo asked.

"It means that they have ingredients I never saw beforehand, we might need to send these to animals with more wealth in order to detect what exactly they are." Screech said.

"Fair enough, can they also detect whether we have the buyers on our hands through fingerprints?" Bogo asked.

"Just maybe." Screech mentioned.

Nathan rubbed his eyes as he entered the area. "Sir, Hopps gave us assistant on where their last known location was. A warehouse known by Silvio Mandfredi." Nathan said showing text messages between him and Judy about everything that happened beforehand. Everything from Spot, Umberto, and the drug dealers.

Bogo looked at the messages. "If that's the case, it's going to be a long night." Bogo said.

...

Judy, Nick, and Spider-Monkey walked across the streets of Zootopia, with Spider Monkey blending in more easily because of it being Halloween.

"Where's the informant?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." He said before he began to climb up an apartment. "5th floor." He told them before he climbed up.

Nick and Judy entered the complex and went for the elevator.

Nick pushed the button and the elevator door's opened.

Nick and Judy entered and went up towards the fifth floor.

Nick made sure his tranquilizer was loaded. Judy looked at him. "You seem uneasy, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just on my toes, you know?" Nick said.

"Is it because of the monkey." Judy guessed.

"Yeah. Not sure if we can trust him. Something about him knowing this informant feels...sketchy." Nick said as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm just saying, I've been in the crime game, rarely the best choice to let a stranger lead you to an informant." Nick said as they saw Spider Monkey at a door.

They walked over to him. "What?" They heard someone on the other side.

"Suit up. We got a problem." Spider Monkey said. "I also got police." He mentioned.

"On it." He said before they waited longer.

"So who is this guy?" Nick asked after a couple of minutes before The Lamenter opened the door.

"Him." Spider Monkey said.

...

After explaining the basics toward him, Nick, Judy, and Spider-Monkey were in the living room as Lamenter was in the kitchen calling someone else. "Look man I know you want to spend time with Miles but this is just a quick job, do this for us, and I'll won't call you during Thanksgiving, deal?" He called.

Spider-Monkey was watching the tracking device follow The Spot via his phone and Nick and Judy were on the couch. Nick was watching a movie on his phone while Judy was letting her eyes explore the house, she did admire the purple neon lighting that came from the patio, and there was also photos around the place as well.

"Thanks man. I owe you." Lamenter said before he hung up. "Cavalry's on his way." He said.

"Great, now we just need a plan." Nick said.

"Right." Judy said. "First things first, who's Mr Umberto?" Lamenter asked.

"A dealer as far as I'm aware." Judy said. "Spot didn't give us much info." Judy said.

"Ok and Spot's the hand teleporting zebra dude that attacked us." Nick said.

"We may not know who Umberto is, but he can be dangerous. So we have to find him at all costs." Judy said.

Spider-Monkey then looked at his phone again. "Currently they are in the rainforest district." He mentioned.

"Then we're following them." Judy said.

"Wait, we'll need an unsuspecting car." Nick mentioned.

"We'll use mine." Lamenter said. "Gear up." He said.

...

The four walked out of the complex and walked up to Lamenter's car.

Then, someone landed on the car, making Judy and Nick jump.

They looked to see a purple masked figure with a cape, masks, and claws. "Officers, you call him Prowler, Prowler, you call them officers." Lamenter said.

Prowler nodded before he got in the passenger's seat.

Lamenter got in the driver's seat while the other's got in the back.

Lamenter began to drive off the follow the tracker Spider-Monkey had.

...

After minutes of trying to catch up with them, the officers and vigilantes parked to where the tracking device stopped. At a smoothie shop called the Tiki Hut.

The five of them get out of the place and they begin to walk towards the place.

They hide behind a group of cars and look through the windows to see a bunch of horses, zebras, and ponies inside the area. Along with the ones they saw earilier, and Spot.

"That's odd. That's not nearly the same amount as earilier." Spider-Monkey mentioned.

"If that's the case, then who are the other party members?" Nick wondered.

"Equus Cartel." Prowler said out of the blue.

"Oh you can talk?" Nick said.

Prowler looked at Nick. "Not much of a speaker. I like that." Nick chuckled

"Focus guys." Lamenter said as Judy began to record footage from the outside.

"I'll send this to Nathan, he'll show it to Bogo." Judy mentioned before they heard something landed on Lamenter's car.

The others turned and they couldn't make out what it was. Nick could see it however, it was a beeping orange metal device.

"GET DOWN!" Nick yelled before an explosion erupted Lamenter's car.

"MY CAR!" Lamenter yelled before Spider-Monkey was yanked off the ground by his tail.

The others turned to see a halloween colored armored guy floating on a board similar to the one that The Green Jackal flew not too long ago.

"Derwin?" Judy called out.

"Oh he ain't Wilmot." They hear someone said.

They looked to see The Spot tossing a grenade in the air like a baseball. "We call him the Jack O'Lantern." Spot said before looking at the grenade. "Amazing the type of things you can make these days." Spot chuckled.

Lamenter grabbed out a staff, Judy and Nick raised their tranquilizers, and Prowler showed his claws. "Drop him now." Judy said.

Spot tossed a grenade onto Spider Monkey. "Ok." Spot said before putting his hands behind his back, grabbing Spider Monkey, and throwing him towards them.

They saw the grenade on their.

Lamenter used his staff to put the grenade off, Spider Monkey used a web to latch onto the grenade and he threw it up, it exploded, making it look like a firework.

Judy jumped onto a car and she began to hop across them.

Lamenter, Prowler, and Nick went to attack Spot.

Judy jumped onto the gilder and began to tackle with Jack O'Lantern by holding onto the cape.

Spot used his hands to grab Nick's tale and toss him aside and defend himself from Prowler's sharp claws.

Lamenter whacked Spot with the staff and Spot grabbed it and tossed him at Jack.

Jack kicked Lamenter onto a bus before Spot used his hands and grabbed Judy and dropping her down.

Prowler was kicked over by the window and the Equus Cartel members were going into the back of the sore.

He looked at the others. "They're a diversion! They knew we were coming!" Prowler yelled.

"Then we gotta go after them!" Nick said before he, Judy, and Prowler ran towards the alleyway that led behind Tiki Hut.

Then, a grenade got between them, Spider Monkey and Lamenter that blew up, pushing everybody back.

Judy saw a fire blocking the others from getting on. "Kill the spider and the bad bunny." Spot said before he teleported away.

Jack O'Lantern began to attack them. "Hopps! We gotta get the Cartel." Prowler said.

Judy looked at Spider Monkey and Lamenter before she saw Spider-Monkey's phone on the ground. She grabbed it and followed Prowler and Nick.

Lamenter grabbed onto the edge of Jack's glider and was tossed around like the wind.

Spider Monkey grabbed him and began to swing away, with Jack giving chase.

...

Nick, Judy, and Prowler saw the Cartel escaping the cars and one of the horses they saw earilier gave them a death glare.

"DAMN IT!" Nick yelled kicking a plant over.

'Hey!" An armadillo yelled.

Nick carefully fixed the plant back up and smiled.

"Where do we find them?" Nick asked.

"I have Spider Monkey's phone. We can track them." Judy said before they saw an oncoming taxi.

"TAXI!" Nick yelled.

...

Nick, Judy, and Prowler were inside the taxi cab as the driver drove in silence. "So, what's been happening tonight?" The driver asked.

The Prowler looked at him. "Ok." He said before looking at the road.

Nick was looking at the tracker while Judy turned to Prowler. "So, who's this Miles Lamenter talked about?" Judy asked.

Prowler looked at Judy. "My nephew, not that old, about 8." He said. "My plan tonight was to spent Halloween with him. I wasn't able to do it last year, so I promised that this year it would happen, but now I'm stuck with you." Prowler explained.

"But why would you be a vigilante when you have him to help your family watch over?" Judy asked.

"Because sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." Prowler said.

"The purpose of being an uncle is to be a role model to the kid." Judy mentioned.

"If they don't notice the dark streaks, they'll still see them as light." He said. "Know what that's like?"

"Of course. As a bunny, I have a lot of siblings, 275. And as we all get older, the more and more easy it is to set an example of being a good role model, but that doesn't mean some can't slack off." Judy said.

"Yeah and being an officer's the perfect one for that." Prowler murmured under his breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Judy asked.

Nick patted Judy in the shoulder. "They stopped." Nick mentioned.

"Where?" Judy asked.

"An apartment. A rather pricey one at that, Goldstone Apartments." Nick said.

Prowler looked at the phone. "That's where Silvio's penthouse is." He said.

"Something must connect, especially since the warehouse was one Silvio had." Judy recalled.

"Wait a minute, I got it. What if, and this is just a theory, Silvio is involved with the drugs." Nick said.

"Then we can't waste time." Judy said.

"Hey, just a thought, can I not park at the apartment's parking lot? I don't wanna be caught by these guys." The turtle said.

"Fair enough." Nick said before Prowler passed him the money for the drive as he parked. "Thank you." The turtle said.

...

When they made it to the area, they walked up to the front desk. "Hello miss, we just wanna know if any of these people are here?" Judy asked before passing her a list on her phone with the names of Silvio and Umbreto.

The anteater looked at the phone. "Yes." The anteater said before pointing her mouth at Umberto's name. "Room 211." She said.

...

Judy, Nick, and Prowler snuck around the area to find Umberto's room.

Judy pulled out her walkie. "ZPD, we may have found Mr Umbreto's location, calling for reinforcements." She said before they found the room number.

Nick went to unlock the door with the spare house key, but the door pushed in.

Nick looked at the others. "It's already unlocked." Nick whispered.

"Then let's be quiet." Judy said before they slowly entered the area.

When they entered, they strangely heard crows flying around the place.

Judy took the lead because she was the smallest and slid herself into the kitchen.

Nick took cover by the staircase, while Prowler hid himself behind the couch.

They looked to see this Mr Umbreto guy. A gibbon monkey, dressed in some scarecrow costume, with the hat and trenchcoat and everything else. Not only that, but most, if not all of the Equus Cartel animals are inside the area.

"You got the drugs?" Umberto asked.

Spot gave him the drugs. "Had some struggles, but we got it." He said.

"Great." Umberto said before looking at them.

"What is this?" Nick wondered.

Judy crawled towards a dining table, but a crow spotted her and called out to Umberto, whom he called Scarecrow.

Umberto turned to see Judy. "Uh oh." She said.

"ZPD!" Nick yelled appearing into the area.

Prowler appears and throws smoke bombs down and it began to surround the entire area.

The crows began to go wild as the Equus Cartel members began to run for the door, but the Prowler blocked them all and began to kick their butts and slicing them and knocking them out.

Nick jumped down and tackled one of the ponies.

Judy ran through the crows and jumped at Umberto.

Umberto and Judy danced around in the fog before Judy grabbed his hat as she dropped onto the couch and jumped across it.

Prowler activated his heat vision to see things easier.

Umberto grabbed the drugs before Nick swiped them away before Umbreto kicked him onto a glass table.

Prowler punched one of the zebras into the wall.

Judy saw Spot trying to escape through the patio and she chased after him.

She busted outside and shot a tranquilizer at him just as his arm teleported away.

His arm came back and he fell to the ground. Judy went to place him in cuffs before Spot mindlessly grabbed her by her vest. "You can't...stop...what's better...than you." He slurred before he blindly punched Judy in the nose like a ragdoll punched her and teleported away

Judy sat up as she heard the doors bust wide open. "ZPD FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!" She heard Nathan yell.

Then, she saw Umberto, with the crows, jump off the patio and began and fly out of the area.

Judy watched in horror as Umberto flew off with the crows laughing maniacally.

The hat landed on the patio and Judy grabbed it.

She also saw Prowler leaving the scene. "Prowler wait!" Judy said.

Prowler turned to her. "Tell Miles I said hi." Judy said.

"I will." He said before he began to climb down the area.

Bogo walked out to see Judy. "Ok, we got the Equus Cartel members, anyone else we missed through the smoke?" Bogo asked.

Judy looked at the hat. "We missed Umberto. Word on an animal in a gilder?" Judy asked.

...

Spider-Monkey and Lamenter were dodging attacks from Jack left and right as Jack got a call from Umberto.

Umberto answered. "Abandon the game. The deal's a failure." Umbreto said.

Jack nodded before he hung up and flew off. He didn't bother to spit back, he didn't bother to say anything, he just took this job because of the payment he was given.


	9. No Prob Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy needs to find a serial killer within Bunnyburrow, but ends up working with Gideon Grey to find his stolen van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright before this starts off, I feel like I should set up a basic timeline here so everything makes sense.
> 
> So Episodes 1 & 2 take place around May, 6 months after where Season 1 ended, which in terms of the story ended in November, then 3-5 take place between June and July, 6 happens at the end of August, and 7 and 8 clearly take place around Halloween.
> 
> So unlike Season 1, this story doesn't take place through September to November, this takes place across several months, and at this point it's been over a year since Season 1 began.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the chapter.

On this day, Nick and Judy were in Bunnyburrow. Reasons why was that Judy got a call from her parents and that someone here needed her help.

Judy accepted the offer, with Bogo's permission of course, and dragged Nick along for help.

Judy took a seat with her parents. "So what's happening? Some serial killer on the loose?" Judy asked.

"Not really. Remember Gideon Grey?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Judy answered.

"Well, he called us saying he had a little situation on his hands." Stu answered.

"If it's little, then it's big." Judy said.

Stu laughed. "Look all we know is that he wants you to meet him at his pastry shop. That's where he has the answers." He explained.

"Great to hear." Judy said before she went to leave. "Love you all." Judy said.

"We love you too Judy." Bonnie said.

Judy exited and made her way to her car and she drove off.

As she began to drive, Judy got a call on her phone.

She looked at the phone to see Bogo on the phone.

Judy put it on speaker and placed it down. "Yes Chief?" Judy asked.

"Hopps, you're ok." Bogo said in relief.

Judy parked her car immediately and gave her full attention. "What's happening?" Judy asked.

Bogo looked at case files. "There's a serial killer on the loose, his location unknown." Bogo said.

Judy sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. "Details." Judy said.

"His name is Clay Kasady, he's a raccoon, recently escaped from a mental institution." Bogo said going over his files.

Judy began to drive her car again. "What did he do?" Judy asked.

"His father killed his mother, which he supposedly did because she had tried to kill Clay, which she did because he murdered his grandmother, and later on burned down his own orphanage, and killed a girl that rejected him by pushing her in front of an oncoming bus. Was convicted a few years back for 11 murders, the ones we knew about." Bogo read.

Judy swallowed some saliva from thinking about the moments in time Clay did those. "How could someone kill that many people?" Judy wondered.

"Someone like him." Bogo said. "I just wanted to call you and say to keep an eye out. He might be there at your home."

"On it." Judy said before Bogo hang up.

...

Judy parked where the pastry shop was and got out.

She saw Gideon Grey inside passing a pie to a sheep.

Judy smiled, seeing how Gideon came so far from his old days and entered the shop.

She walked over to the front desk and jumped up to ring the bell.

Gideon turned to see no one and looked over to see Judy.

Gideon smiled. "Judy." He smiled happy to see her.

"Hey Gideon." Judy laughed shaking his hand.

"My goodness, it's been like what, 9 or 10 months since we last met, you've accomplished a lot from what I heard." Gideon recalled.

"That's correct." Judy said.

"Goodness I couldn't imagine the paranoia you had with that whole Wolf Knight thing." He said.

"It was intense, but we've calmed it down. It is a little bit hard to get used to this new way of living, especially with crime, but the animals infected have been coping." Judy said.

"Yeah, how's your father holding up? Heard he was one of the infected." Gideon said.

Judy remembered her father being infected with the mutagen by Wolf Knight. "He's been great, hasn't talked about it much." Judy said.

"Well I still remember when he got out of the hospital, he was as energetic as if he was in his youth, I even got him together with me and Travis and made this photo." Gideon said pulling out a phone and showing a photo of Stu making some karate pose kicking the mutagen away.

Judy died laughing at the sight of the photo. "When did you take this?" She asked.

"Like a day or two after he got out." Gideon said as he saw Judy clutching her ribs.

Judy tried to keep it together and got back to the reason she was here. "So, mom and dad told me that you needed my help. So what's up?" Judy wondered.

Gideon had his eyes widen. "Oh yeah that problem. Come with me." Gideon said as he flicked a switch from under the table.

A fluorescent sign beamed on that said. 'On break.'

Judy got into the back and she and Gideon began to walk outside.

...

Gideon and Judy walked into the back of the store pass the back of the pastry and they walked over to the basically abandoned parking lot.

"So last night, I was asleep upstairs, and you know I wasn't looking outside, and at dawn I woke up and had to make a delivery to your parents. So I go outside, and see my delivery van wasn't there, so naturally, I begin to panic, I call your partners and ask them if they can get you over here to solve this, since that's what you do, and here we are." Gideon said.

Judy looked at the parking lot. "Ok let's do this." Judy said before she walked ahead of him. "Where do you usually park it?" Judy wondered.

"Around the left streetlamp." Gideon pointed to.

Judy walked to see the skid marks of a tire going off into the road.

"Seems that they were in a hurry. There's security cameras around here right?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, but they're scattered across town." Gideon said. "I know the guy who has his hands on them." Gideon said.

"We can use some of those." Judy said. "Come on." She said before she walked back inside with Gideon.

...

Nick was bouncing a ball around the living room until Stu and Bonnie walked up to him. "Excuse me, Mr Wilde, me and Bonnie are heading out to get some crops, we just wanted to let you know." Stu said.

"Ok." Nick said.

"Great. There's some carrots in the fridge, you eat carrots right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I do actually." Nick answered.

"Fun. Now don't do anything too crazy now. We'll be back in a little bit." Stu said before the two left the room.

...

Judy and Gideon drove across town when Judy got a call from Nick. "Hello?" Judy asked.

"Judy I think your parents are trying to give me a reason to not be here anymore." Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, they've suspiciously left the house shortly after you, leaving me here with their hundreds of younglings, and they'll try and probably show I'm going to screw up and get me out of the house." Nick said.

"Oh Nick you're being paranoid, as long as you don't feed them too much sugar, you'll make it out alive. Gotta go, I don't have time." Judy said.

"But Judy I-" Nick went to say before Judy hung up.

Judy placed her phone away. "This is the place." Gideon said before Judy parked by a small cabin.

Gideon got out of the car and walked towards the door, followed by Judy.

Gideon knocked, revealed an elderly sheep. "Hey Mr Swinton, can you help me Officer Hopps out?" Gideon asked.

The sheep smiled. "Sure, what do you need?" Swinton asked.

...

"You went to bed at 10:15?" Judy asked.

"Right. And my van was there." Gideon mentioned.

Judy went back to that exact spot in time and saw nothing, just the lights outside Gideon's place turning off.

Judy fast forwarded ahead to see nothing else happening.

Then, at 3:06 in the morning, they had something.

They saw a figure, couldn't be seen because of the lack of good lights and the camera's rather poor quality the further you were away from it's view, walking around the place, dragging a couple of bags across the ground.

"That's odd, there's usually never a trash man there." Swinton said.

"Maybe it's some groceries." Gideon said.

Judy, being a cop, thought it was the worst case scenario. But then, her mind pushed away that idea, they were never around before, why would they now?

They continued watching as the shadow, seeming more and more like a raccoon, saw Gideon's van and began to run towards it.

Judy and Gideon looked in closer at the van.

The raccoon dropped the bags, and then punched the back window that they heard it shatter.

"Oh come on I just fixed that!" Gideon said.

The raccoon squeezed the bags into the back of the van before going to the driver's seat, punching the front window off, getting in, and driving off like a maniac.

Judy began to click on the following camera to see where the van was going, but since there was so few, they might not have been able to catch him where he ended up.

"Wait, I remember that it needed gas! He can't have gone that far." Gideon recalled.

Judy kept clicking until she came by a gas station.

She fast forwarded towards a few minutes before the van parked over there.

The raccoon got out of the van and because of the light, they had a better view of him, and not for the best. The white tank top he was wearing seemed to have a lot of another color splattered onto it as he went inside.

"Fast forward." Gideon said.

Judy fast forwarded to a few minutes later.

Then, the raccoon walked out of the store, dragging two dead bodies outside.

Gideon had his eyes widen and Judy gasper in terror. "A serial killer." She whispered.

Then, he drove off.

Gideon looked at the direction he was going. "There's only one turn that way, it leads to a trail up the mountains. He might be going there." He stuttered as he tried to click to the camera that's there.

Judy just sat there, in stunned silence. If she couldn't catch him there, this was going to get a lot worse. More could die, more could be tortured, Nick could die, her family, can die.

Gideon saw the van take a hard left. "He's going there. We gotta go." Gideon said before he began to walk off. "Thank you Mr Swinton." Gideon said.

"It's my job." Swinton said.

Judy carefully got up and ran off.

...

The two got outside the cabin and ran into the car.

Judy got in and fumbled with her keys.

Gideon got in the car as well. "Shit shit shit." Judy murmured repeatedly as she turned the key and began to drive off.

She drove into the road, while the car was still in reverse and she looked behind her to drive.

Gideon began to panic and shifted the car into front gear.

Judy spun the car around and drove forward. "Ok Baby Driver." Gideon said as calmly as he could.

"Know the right way?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. Near here in fact." Gideon said.

Judy looked across the road to see a left turn. "Take it, and slow down the trail is close to a cliffside." Gideon said.

Judy took a hard left into the trail and began to follow it. "I can't believe this guy just flat out killed both of those animals and no one has probably noticed yet." Judy ranted.

"Well, it's Bunnyburrow, around here news can sometimes get around slowly." Gideon said.

"But even then, it's still...killing people." Judy said.

"Well you're in the big city, you must deal with this stuff all the time." Gideon said.

"You're not wrong." Judy pointed out. "Every other day it feels like some new mutated animal goes and decides to cause us even more trouble." Judy rubbed her temples.

"Judy that's just the burden of change, not everything is going to stay the same, think of it like a chain reaction, a major part of Zootopia is infected by the mutagen, right?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah." Judy said. "And so you will have the ones that are scared of themselves, the ones that try to get used to it, the ones who want to help people like you or Wilde make the world a better place like Spider-Monkey, or that Lamenter fella on the news. But there's also going to be the ones that will use these new abilities to their own advantage, and do bad things with them that'll make the gifts, seem like curses." Gideon said.

Judy turned to Gideon.

Judy saw a cave ahead of them and she parked the car.

"Hold on." She said before she got out of the car.

She looked at the ground to see tire marks leading into the caves. "Gideon, stay here." Judy said before she turned on the flashlight on her phone and walking inside the cave.

The cave was silent, no signs on life inside, cobwebs were strung across the place, it felt cold and dark, like no one was there for ages.

Judy saw a bounce back from the light of her phone and she carefully went over to it.

She saw Gideon's van, with the back window broken.

Judy smirked before running over to the door.

She tried to open the back, but it was locked.

Judy thought of an idea. She jumped onto the car handle and reached inside to unlock the doors.

Judy placed her hands on the other side of the door, and she felt something weird on it, what she didn't realize was what it was.

It was blood.

Judy reached further and found a knob.

She began to fiddle with it until she got the doors open and she flew with the door outside.

Judy jumped down and walked for the door and her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Inside was animals, not just the two of them, but several other, sprayed across the van, the back painted with blood all across the area, even body parts were removed from the deers, dogs, cats, lions, and others.

Judy felt like throwing up as if she was getting her stomach punched by an iron fist before running away and never looking back.

She looked at the blood on the walls. They were saying things that made no sense. 'Reptiles' 'Connors' 'Carnage' 'Oscorp' CK' 'Thank You Mother' 'Nathalie' 'You Made Me Into This'

'You Knew What It Was Like Being On The Other Side of The Bloody Bullet'

Judy began taking photos of the area for evidence when she heard someone enter the back of the van.

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer and aimed it at the raccoon, who was wielding a machete and covered in blood.

The raccoon snickered menacingly. "Judy Hopps." He said. "I'm a big fan of the heart, but your execution, boring. You know, a bunny's teeth never stop growing, you should think about using those to your advantage." He explained.

Judy looked at the CK symbol again. "And you're Clay Kasady." Judy said. "Why'd you do this? I get having some grudge against probably some of these people, but-" Judy went to say before Clay cut her off.

"Not just people. Killers. No one knows death better. What do they see when they feel her cold arms wrapped around them, like a mother holding their infant? What special insights do they have?" Clay wondered before laughing. "There's so much to learn." He laughed.

"You're crazy." Judy said

"And you're welcome!" Clay yelled.

"For what?!" Judy spat back.

"Doing what you want to, but can't." Clay said.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Judy stumbled on her words in confusion.

"I'll show you." Clay said before walking towards Judy.

Judy went to run off, but she slipped on the blood and Clay grabbed her by the ears. "I could teach you how to be a real protector of Zootopia. The savage you're hiding inside of you!" Clay yelled.

Judy grabbed a pot from a compartment and hit Clay with it.

Judy crawled towards her gun, but Clay grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the walls. "Open your eyes Judy. I want to see your eyes when you die." He said holding the machete to her cheek.

Judy kicked him away and he dropped her.

Clay slashed at Judy and she dodged the swings, but he got a slash at her leg and kicked her into the doorway. "I know the truth. In your darkest moments, you wish you were strong enough to be like me." Clay said before tossing down the machete to her. "Admit it. Give in to it!" He yelled.

Judy kicked the machete away and slid under Clay.

She jumped on his back and they began to wrestle around the limited space they had.

Clay hit Judy into the oven and she made him trip onto the ground.

Clay grabbed the knife and got a jab at Judy's shoulder.

Judy yelped before getting down to her knees.

Clay went to stab her in the back, but she stopped the machete and tossed him aside.

She grabbed onto the machete and went to attack, but she stopped herself.

"That's it. Go ahead, kill me. You know you want to." Clay said.

Judy's ears dropped to her sides. She looked at herself, covered in blood, some her own, some of the already dead.

She dropped the weapon. "No. I don't kill." She said.

Clay laughed before tackling Judy down and holding her by the chin. "Pfft. You missed your shot." Clay said before grabbing the machete and going to attack, but then someone came up and scratched Clay in the cheek.

Judy looked to see Gideon. "Come on! I hate seeing my van like this." Gideon said before Clay jumped into the front of the van, turning it on and beginning to drive off.

The car's sudden movement made Judy and Gideon fall out of the car and roll across the cave grounds.

Clay began to drive straight towards them.

"MOVE!" Judy yelled at Gideon.

Gideon rolled out of the way and Judy laid straight down and saw the car driving on top of her and rode off.

Judy got back up and began to run as fast as she could out of the cave, with Gideon following.

The two got outside to see Clay making a hard turn to the trail down, but then, the van moved too close to the edge and began to slowly fall down.

Gideon and Judy ran straight for the edge to see the van crashing all the way down the mountain and land in the middle of the forest in an inferno.

"My van!" Gideon yelled.

Judy dropped to her knees and threw up directly off the cliff and down there.

Gideon kneeled down to Judy. "You alright?" He wondered.

"Yeah, just need a second to forget what I saw." Judy said before pulling out her phone. "ZPD, we have a fallen car on fire in Bunnyburrow, driver was Clay Kasady, requesting backup." She said.

"Help is on the way Hopps." He heard Clawhauser said.

She hung up before she threw up again. "You need to lie down." Gideon said before carefully grabbing her and letting her rest by a rock away from the cliff.

...

When backup officers arrived, Nick wasn't far behind. He arrived at the scene driving a tractor.

Nick jumped down and ran to Judy. "Are you ok?" He asked running to Judy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a couple of stabs." Judy said.

"Well we got to hurry back, I stole your father's tractor." Nick said.

Gideon helped Nick get Judy up. Officer Johnson walked over to them. "Ok Hopps for your knowledge, the car is beyond repair. We've found several burnt and skinned bodies around the area." Johnson explained.

Judy pulled out her phone and showed Johnson the photos. "These were painted on the walls." He said.

Johnson looked at the photos. "I'll give these to Bogo." He said. "We'll have to get these guys into the city for autopsies." Johnson continued.

"That's ok." Judy said.

"Ok, you can continue your weekend. Especially after what you've probably gone through." Johnson said.

"Thank you Bob." Judy said before she and Gideon went over to the car. "You coming Wilde?" Gideon asked.

"No, I gotta drive the tractor." Nick said before he got in and began to drive off at a medium pace.

...

Night fell onto the house, and Judy had taken a fast trip to the hospital to fix her stab wounds.

She took a shower to wash it off, but she couldn't take off the feeling of horror, or spine tingling terror she felt when she was in the van. The words Clay said couldn't escape her head either. 'In your darkest moments, you wish you were strong enough to be like me.'

'Not just people. Killers. No one knows death better. What do they see when they feel her cold arms wrapped around them, like a mother holding their infant?'

After taking her shower, she got change and walked downstairs to see the living room empty.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

Judy walked over to see Gideon with a pie in his hands. "Hey Judy." He said.

"Hey." She said.

"I um, made you a pie to make you feel better." Gideon said.

Judy took the pie. "Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." Gideon said.

"Sorry about your van." She said.

"No no, it's fine, it wasn't your fault." Gideon said.

Judy looked at the pie. "Wish you luck." He said before he awkwardly opened the door.

"You too." She said before walking into the kitchen.

She took the pie on the island and went to pull out a long serrated knife and a short paring knife.

"Judy?"

Judy turned to see Nick and one of her younger siblings, Mike.

"Hey guys." Judy said.

"Where'd you get the pie?" Mike asked.

"Oh, Gideon sent it." Judy said. "Want some?" She asked.

"Don't mind if we do." Nick said as Judy began to cut the pie.

"What about the others?" Mike asked.

Judy smirked. "Let's keep this one between us." She laughed.


	10. The Mole Is A Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick get information from The Rat King that something big is coming from the sewers and they try to figure out what it is. Clawhauser and Bogo try to solve who are behind the masks of their vigilantes.

On this cloudy fall day, two ZPD officers, Tim Wolfhard, a wolf and Stephanie, a tiger were walking towards work.

"Ok, what don't you like about our job?" Tim chuckled.

"Um, you know when you're in school and you share the same name as another kid?" Stephanie repiled.

"Yeah." Tim said.

"That's what I hate the most." Stephanie said.

"Oh you don't like Nathan because you two share the last name?" Tim asked.

"I don't hate him, I respect him from what I know of him, but it's just strange hearing your last name from Chief Bogo, but it's for someone else. I just feel like he needs to be more clear who..." Stephanie said as she looked at someone entering the building. "The hell is that?" She said.

Tim looked to see a man in a large black leather sunhat and a long rundown black trenchcoat.

"Never seen a guy like that around here." Tim said.

"Approach with caution." Stephanie said before they sped walk towards him.

The man entered the building being followed by Tim and Stephanie.

The man walked over to Clawhauser. "Welcome to the ZPD, how may I HELP!" Clawhauser said screaming at the end.

Stephanie ran over to the man and body slammed him to the ground.

The hat dropped and it revealed a familiar rat who was as tall as a rhino.

Instantly, Tim, Stephanie, and Clawhauser raised their guns at this rat.

The other officers quickly noticed what was happening and sprung into action to see what was happening.

"Don't be a dumb dumb!" Nathan yelled.

Judy, Bogo, and Nick ran into the scene and walked over. "Stay where you are!" Nick said.

Screech yawned as he exited his room. "THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" He yelled in a cranky voice.

The man stood up and looked at Bogo. "Rat King?" Bogo asked.

Rat King put his hands up. "I'm not here to fight." He said.

Nathan put his hands behind his back. "Good." Nathan said before he dragged him towards the interrogation room.

Judy, Nick, and Bogo began to follow.

"Man, life's getting weirder." Tim said.

"Tell me about it, just last week, had to arrest a wombat that was able to swim like a dolphin." Stephanie said as they went to work.

...

Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, Nathan, and Bogo were watching Rat King casually sit there waiting patiently. "How'd he get in?" Bogo asked.

"He just walked inside." Clawhauser said.

"Why would he just show up?" Judy asked.

"We don't have all day. Tick tock." Rat King mentioned through the other side.

"Hopps, Wilde, talk to him." Bogo said.

"You got it." Nick said before the two of them walked into the room.

Judy took a seat in front of Rat King. "What is it you want to do?" Judy asked.

Rat King moved closer to Judy and Nick. "I want to help. Now pay attention and pay attention closely." Rat King said.

Nick pulled out his phone and went to the notes app. "Talk." He said.

"The current life of Zootopia is at risk. If we don't stop them, they'll kill us all." Rat King explained.

"Who?" Judy asked.

"I don't know." Rat King said. "I don't know their names, but I know they are from the sewers. You might find them in there." He went on.

"How did you find out about them?" Nick asked.

"They attacked me and my army of rats, I was the only survivor I know about. If we don't know what they're doing, it's gonna be chaos." Rat King said.

"Ok, we'll see what's going on." Judy said before she and Nick walked out.

They met up with Bogo and Nathan. "Want us to go out there?" Judy asked.

"Permission granted." He said.

"Granting taken sir." Nick chuckled before the two headed out.

...

Meanwhile, Benjamin is inside the break room going over a few papers of security footage caught of Spider-Monkey, Lamenter, Black Cat, and Prowler.

Bogo entered the room. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hey chief, so I've been spending some time looking at these vigilantes and trying to figure out who they are." Clawhauser explained. "And I've got some suspects for some of them thanks to Screech." He said before going over to a bulletin board with many photos strung together.

"For Spider-Monkey, I got Stanley Louis. Young monkey, valedictorian, was indeed infected by the mutagen, hence this video." Clawhauser said before showing a video of Stanley walking across the streets, but a car was about to crash into him, and then he flew straight up in the air and stuck to the wall and got on and off it several times.

"Look more like a fly than a spider." Bogo analyzed.

Clawhauser looked at the video again. "Actually you're right, anyway, so for this guy we saw at Umberto's apartment, I haven't really come off with a true guess for him, but for Black Cat, I have a great one, Felicia Hardy, put a mask for her eyes on their, almost perfect recreation." He explained before pulling out a mask and placing it on her eyes.

Bogo looked at the photo. "Don't see it. But save it in case." Bogo said.

"Understood. And for Lamenter, I say we take a page out of Cameron Miller's wisdom, and believe this guy's his brother." Clawhauser said

Bogo took a seat in front of Clawhauser. "While I apprentice the optimism, we don't have any hard evidence that it's Owen." Bogo said.

"Well why don't we call him?" Clawhauser asked before he contacted Cameron on his phone and put him on speaker.

...

Cameron closed a cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. He went to grab his toothbrush before getting a phone call.

Cameron looked at it, it was Clawhauser. He answered it. "Hey Benjamin what's up?" Cameron asked.

"Hey Cameron, me and Bogo are trying to solve a murder case, and we want to warn the people in the neighborhood, and apparently your mother was there as well." Clawhauser said.

Cameron turned into panic mode. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Say just curious, it's the same address as when you and Owen grew up right?" Je asked.

"Yeah. 27 Oakland St." Cameron said.

"Great. Gotta go to solve it." He said

"Understood. Just be careful around her, she's fragile." Cameron said before he hung up and placed the phone down. Cameron took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself down.

...

Elsewhere underneath the city, Nick and Judy were venturing across the sewers, with help from a path given by Rat King.

"These directions make no sense." Nick said.

"Well Rat King must know these paths better than anyone, it's in the name." Judy said.

"Where is master of sewer guidance in the name?" Nick asked.

"Well he lives here so you expect him to know his way around." Judy replied before they heard a bunch of strange noises coming from ahead of them.

Nick recognized the sound from his time in here with Nathan, so he grabbed Judy, hid behind a wall, and covered her mouth. "Stay quiet." He said.

The armada of reptiles came racing past them like they were competing in a race, as Judy was both confused and scared of what was going on.

When they all passed, Nick dropped Judy. "Is that what he was talking about?" Judy asked.

"Maybe. But the weirder part is, the way they came from is the one we need to go down." Nick said looking at the map.

Judy looked at the way the lizards ran down, then the way she and Nick are meant to go before walking down the path.

...

Clawhauser and Bogo knocked on the doors of 27th Oakland Street and waited for someone I can.

"I'll do the talking." Clawhauser said before an female white bunny, in her 60's or 70's, opened the door, and looked confused at them. "Officers? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. We just want to talk about something, for a case." Clawhauser explained.

"Well come on in." She said before the two walked in respectfully.

...

Cameron sat in the living room in silence. He looked at his phone. The name Owen laid untouched in his contacts for years, it was just a rule he put his brother in his contacts.

Cameron looked at Douglas and Marian, the two near 1 year old toddlers laying together on the rugged floor.

Cameron chuckled. It's been practically a year since he met Lily for the first time. Felt like yesterday to him. Even after all they went through, Lily stayed strong and was able to give birth to two wonderful kids he's grown a bond with.

Cameron felt like he had to fix this, before it was too late. But the voice in his head told him it was a bad idea, one that would cost him a price he couldn't pay.

'He'll trapped you in his life.'

'Getting back with him will put Nathan, Lily, Douglas, Marian, and his mother at risks.'

'He's a bad influence on the kids.'

'Your father would be ashamed of him.'

Cameron placed the phone down and laid down on the couch, wanting to put a bullet in the voice's head.

...

Clawhauser and Bogo ate some cookies Cameron's mother gave them.

She slowly came into the living room. "What's happening?" She asked.

Clawhauser tugged at his collar. "Well, there's been some vigilantes roaming across town, and we've been around checking people around are safe." He explained.

"Really? Like who?" She asked.

"Say can I use the bathroom?" Bogo asked.

"Sure." She said. "Upstairs."

"Thank you." Bogo said before he went to go upstairs.

Clawhauser pulled out his photos and placed them down on the table. "Recognize any of these people?" Benjamin asked.

"Give me a moment, I'll get my glasses." She said before she got up and slowly went into the kitchen.

...

Bogo entered every room he could, trying to find Owen's.

He found the bathroom first, then what was supposedly Cameron's mother room, then Cameron's room itself, maybe.

Not knowing if that was the case, he quickly explored the room seeing if any hints of the lamenter could be in there.

He looked under the bed and in the closet. Nothing was there.

Bogo got out and entered the other bedroom. Bogo looked under the bed, there was a photo.

Bogo pulled out the photo, it seemed to be a family photo of Cameron, Owen, their mother, and their father. The frame was cracked and the photo seemed to haven't been touched in years.

Bogo carefully removed the cracked glass into an empty trashcan before he took out the photo itself.

Bogo entered the closet to see the same thing as Cameron, but there was a door to the roof.

Bogo came up with an idea before pulling the door to see a ladder come down.

Bogo climbed up to the attic to see a bunch of boxes in the area of old childhood items and other stuff.

Bogo checked around the area.

...

Cameron's mother came back into the area. "So who are these people?" She asked.

...

Bogo came across a box that said 'Owen's stuff. Do Not Open!'

Bogo snickered before going to open it.

...

"Well we got a monkey called Spider-Monkey..." Clawhauser said.

...

Bogo removed the tape.

...

"A snow leopard named Black Cat, an unidentified animal entitled Prowler, and-"

...

Bogo opened it to see damaged armor. Almost looking like The Lamenter's.

Bogo took the armor out and took it downstairs.

...

Cameron's mother looked at the photo. "He seems familiar." She said.

"That's the thing we-" Clawhauser went to say before Bogo came downstairs hiding the box.

"Thank you for the cookies miss but I just got a call, duty calls." Bogo said. "Let's go Ben." He said before he left the house.

Clawhauser grabbed the photos. "Right. Have a nice day miss..." Clawhauser said.

"Call me Lonnie." She said.

"Right, have a nice day Lonnie." He said before he walked out.

...

Nick and Judy walked cautiously across the sewers, watching out for any animals.

Nick and Judy came across a room, and it looked like something out of a sci fi horror film. Inside were skeltons, locked up in strange tubes with liquid making their bones float in the tube.

Judy began to record what they saw for evidence purposes and they entered. "What is this place?" Judy wondered.

"It can't be good." Nick said as they walked around.

Judy saw a graffitied street sign up at the top of the front wall. 'Brotherhood of The Shells.'

"Seem to be a gang, mostly turtles." Judy guessed.

"Don't know how reviving the dead are involved with these guys." Nick chuckled before he recognized one of the names of the animal. Nothosaurus.

Nick raised an eyebrow. And looked at another one. Megalania.

"Hey Judy remember those extinct fossils Cameron told us back when he was framed?" Nick asked his partner.

"Yeah why?" Judy asked.

Nick looked at the rest of them. Postosuchus, Desmatosuchus, Rutiodon, Eudimorphodon, Archelon, Metriorynchus, Titanoboa, Carbonemys, and Archerontisuchus.

"These are them." Nick said.

Judy began to look at the names as well. "Why would they be needing them?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about it. "Let's see here, there's skeletons, weren't those back at the museum?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Must've gotten at least a part of them, or scanned them to copy their DNA samples that the fossils had." Judy tried to make a conclusion.

"But why these guys, what makes them so special?" Nick asked before using his enhanced eyesight from the time he was mutated to get a closer look on what this stuff is.

Nick's eyes went wide. "Judy, it's the mutagen! They're trying to clone the fossils with the mutagen!" Nick yelled.

"Oh no." She said.

"Oh no indeed, we have to get out of here!" Nick yelled before he grabbed Judy by the hand and they began to run out.

Unaware of them, two skinks watched the fox and the bunny the entire time hiding behind one of the tubes.

They pulled out of the spot and began to crawl as fast as they could towards another area of the sewers.

...

Nick and Judy ran like the wind across the area. "Judy we can't fight these guys now we'll need a bigger plan." Nick said.

Judy stopped. "Why? We have evidence, we know the spot, we just have to solve where the brotherhood is." Judy said.

Nick turned to Judy. "Judy, I know how powerful and raw the power of mutation can be, given to extinct animals, it's unpredictable." Nick said.

"But we can stop this before that ever happens." Judy said.

"Not now Judy, we need to solve how this is, why this is, and how we can stop this." Nick said.

Judy groaned. "Fine." She said before they continued running.

...

The skinks made it to where the brotherhood of the shells and their group, the Skinks Pit are right now.

The leader of the shells, and a skink named Steven Hudak walked over to them. "What is it?" Steven asked.

"The fuzz. They've found the fossils." He said.

"Thank you for this, we'll repay you and the Skinks' pit soon." The leader of the shells said before turning to the turtles and tortoises. "PACK UP! WE'RE MOVING!" He yelled.

"What about the cops?" A skink asked.

"I'll take care of them." Steven said.

...

Bogo and Clawhauser sat in the breakroom. "Well we got actual evidence that this Owen is indeed Lamenter, but the real question is where is he?" Clawhauser asked.

"We don't know." Bogo said before Clawhauser went to call Cameron again. "Not now! We're not using him to find Owen!" Bogo snapped.

"But chief, with Cameron we might find him!" Clawhauser said back.

"I don't care!" Bogo screamed at him punching the vending machine, and putting a dent in it.

Clawhauser was visibly scared of his boss and Bogo took noticed.

Bogo sighed before taking a seat. "Sorry Benjamin, it's just been...stressful lately." Bogo said.

"By discovering their identities?" Clawhauser asked taking a seat.

"No, with Sandshake." Bogo said.

"How come?" Clawhauser asked.

Bogo rubbed his temples. "Remember when I told you I went to high school with Flint?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah." Clawhauser said.

"Well, I never told you the full story." Bogo said.

Clawhauser leaned in closer. "Back in high school, there was a lot of bullying of Flint and his reptile friends because of how superior the mammals were and they could adapt to any form of environment or habitat. And since I knew it was the right thing, I defended Flint and his friends from them, even got in some fights for them, because we were friends and we had each others back." Bogo said.

"What happened?" Clawhauser asked.

"It was at a farewell party, seniors only, few of us found Flint sleeping with his soon wife Emma, the popular Gerenuk." The buffalo said. "She got pregnant."

Clawhauser raised an eyebrow. "Don't think too hard about it. She laid twenty eggs which hatched into little pythons and had a baby Gerenuk, named her Lydia. But since there was "too much" differences in psychologies between Flint and Emma, most were seriously ill." Bogo said.

"Isn't there a cure for that now?" Clawhauser asked.

"Back then yeah, wasn't the first time it happened, but it was way more expensive back then. So he did what he could, took illegal jobs such as the ivory and drug trades with the spots syndicate. For 18 months, he had money crashing in from a high tide to save the kids. But then it changed when I joined the ZPD. Within months, I was able to solve him, had some panic of the fact I had to bring my friend to justice, and I busted his next operation, and the syndicate abandoned him and his operatives." Only one death, a bunny." Bogo said. "I still remember the day Emma and Lydia visited, nineteen of their pythons died. Leaving a female one alive named Clare, they were safe thanks to his money." Bogo said.

"And?" He asked.

"She wanted a divorce. He asked why, and said that one of our classmates, Alan, one of his bullies and one I fought, would help her if she married him. And she left. I knew he felt betrayed by all of us and had always been told that reptiles are inferior to mammals, I still remember the last words he said to me. You're just a selfish liar, just like the rest of them. Now that he's out, I know I have to catch him before he hurts anyone else." Bogo said.

Clawhauser grabbed onto Bogo's hands. "Chief, you can do this. You knew Flint better than any of us, use that to your advantage, and you might just find him." Clawhauser said.

"Right Benjamin." Bogo said. "Say where's Wilde and Hopps? I haven't seen them all day." Bogo said.

...

Nick and Judy got out of the manhole and began to walk away before flames erupted from the sewers.

Nick and Judy were blown away from the blast. Nick rolled across and ground and Judy crashed into a dumpster.

Steven jumped out of the area with two flamethrowers in his hands.

Nick and Judy raised their guns.

Nick fired and Steven fired at them.

Judy ran away from the blast and Nick hid behind the dumpster.

Judy slid behind Steven and jumped on his back.

Nick grabbed one flamthrower. "AH HOT!" Nick yelled dropping it.

Steven used the other one and bashed Nick with it.

Steven grabbed Judy and slammed her to the ground.

He went to roast Judy. "Bon appetite." Steven said before some floating skateboard hit Steven in the gut before flying away.

Judy rolled out of the way and saw an Emu that had gauntlets with mini rockets on them.

The skateboard came back to them. "I hate the future." Steven said.

"Who on earth are you?" Nick asked.

"Get out." The emu said. "I got him." He said.

Judy grabbed Nick and began to run off. "But who are you!" Nick yelled.

Steven got back up and grabbed both flamethrowers. "Try me." The emu said before Steven went to attack.

The skateboard came back and shoved Steven back at the emu.

The emu grabbed Steven and threw him into the sewers without the flamethrowers.

He shot rockets down and mini explosions took place, knocking out Steven.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron was still sitting on the couch with the babies while Lily entered. "Hey Cameron, give me the twins I gotta feed them." She said.

"Sure." Cameron said as Lily took them carefully.

She noticed Cameron's conflicted look and sat next to him. "You ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah it's just...I want to get back with Owen. But I'm scared he'll reject it." Cameron admitted.

Lily placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder. "Hey, you got this. From what you've told me about Owen, he seems like a nice guy." Lily said.

"Well that back then, before Lamenter." Cameron said.

"But it would be nice to see how his life changed. And I say me reuniting with Nathan worked out well for both of us, so just try." Lily said before she got up with the babies.

Cameron looked at the phones and sighed. "You got this." He whispered before pressing Owen on his contacts.

"Hello?" He heard the voice after a while. The voice sounded like it just woke up.

"Hey Owen, wanna hang out soon?" Cameron asked.

...

Nick and Judy sat with Bogo in his office. "So the fossils Overdrive wanted are being cloned with mutagen by an army called the brotherhood of the shells, and there's another vigilante who uses rockets as weapons?" Bogo asked.

"Yes." Judy said before Bogo rubbed his eyes. "Every day with these people." Bogo murmured talking about the vigilantes. "Ok, we'll investigate on this." He said before Clawhauser entered.

"What if we call him Rocket Racer?" Clawhauser asked.

The three looked at him. "I'll get out." He said before he got out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the Fangmeyer joke at the opening, that's not wrong. There's actually an officer in the movie called Fangmeyer. I don't know why I thought of that name for Nathan, maybe I just remembered it deep in my head without realizing, but what I do realize is that I found out that I made another character named Fangmeyer for Zootopia two seasons into my Zootopia series. My bad.


	11. Motivation Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick perform their first interrogation with a criminal wolf named Skye for answers on the reptile revolution. Lamenter and Spider-Monkey team up to figure out the secrets within Oscorp.

On this day, Nick and Judy were hiding behind two civilian cars, Judy with a camera, as a tan wolf was walking out of an alleyway, away from a snake. "There's our perp walking away from a possible future perp." Nick said.

Judy took a picture. "Skye Olsen. Arrested few years back for several robberies at electric stores, was released a year or two back, seems he's making his way back into history repeating itself." Judy said before trying to get another picture, but a leaf got in the way of his face.

"Darn it." She said.

"What? Hate the fall?" Nick chuckled.

"No Nick I'm trying to get more photos." Judy said.

"You have enough already." Nick pointed out.

"There's no such thing as enough for criminal photos." Judy said. "And speaking of which Thanksgiving is coming in a few days, got any plans with your family?" Judy asked.

"Not really. Sheila's busy at work that day and my mom conveniently has a surgery that day, so I don't think that a buttload of turkey is gonna make her feel better." Nick said.

"Well I'm heading back to my family, we rent out this huge diner every year since our family is that big." Judy said as she took another photo.

"Nice fun fact for the day." Nick said before Judy saw Skye walking away.

"Where's he going?" Nick wondered.

"Come on." Judy said before they walked down the sidewalk they were on, the same way he was going.

He began to cross the road, but Nick accidentally kicked a can.

Skye looked at them and saw them in their uniforms. "Oops." Nick said before Skye began to run off.

"ZPD freeze!" Judy said before the rabbit and the fox chased after the wolf.

Skye made a right turn down the sidewalk and shove a guy out of his way into a glass window.

Nick and Judy saw him running towards a crowd of hippos. "He's trapped!" Judy said.

Skye moved away from the elephants and jumped onto a car in the slow moving traffic.

Nick, thinking fast, jumped on another car and began to chase straight after him.

Judy squeezed her way through the hippo crown as some made a slight path for her.

Nick and Skye jumped over cars as they played cat and mouse with one another.

He's yours Nick! Get him!" She said.

"You know Carrots jumping over cars really does feel as cool as in the mov-" Nick said before he tripped on a convertible that had it's roof down and fell into the passenger's seat.

Judy watched as Skye continued to run, but as he jumped on a police car, a hand appeared from it and used a tazer on his leg.

Skye rolled off the car and landed in front of it.

Judy ran to the car and saw John Shepard stepping out of it.

He placed handcuffs on Skye and looked at Judy. "Is this your guy?" He asked.

...

Judy, Nick, and John looked at Skye through the window. "So what's the deal with this guy?" John asked.

"Skye Olsen. Has been seen giving stolen electronics to reptiles specifically, we believe this has something to do with the brotherhood of the shells, croc clan, or the reptiles that Rat King talked about all together." Nick explained.

"Seems to be a lot of crime syndicates when you think about it right?" John said.

"Yeah. We'll talk with him." Judy said before she passed John a phone. "It's his. Check if there's any evidence you can find." Judy said before she and Nick walked into the room.

"On it." John said.

"Skye, if you talk with us now, we'll try to shorten your sentence this time." Judy said before showing him the photos she took. "You have been seen giving electronics to several forms of reptiles, turtles, crocodiles, snakes, skinks, and lizards. Don't bother saying otherwise, we have the photo evidence of your last few days." Judy said.

"And because of that, we would greatly appreciate it if you tell us your role in this game of chess." Nick said.

Skye said nothing.

"Look Skye, you might not know this, but there's something going on beneath the city with the reptiles, they're using the mutagen to bring back extinct fossils, and it's probably not for the best." Judy said.

"That's not just it." Skye said.

"What else is there?" Nick wondered.

Skye snickered. "You two are going to die, you hear me? The Army of The Five Flags will rise above all mammals and they will become the dominants over the globe." Skye said.

Judy jumped onto the table. "What's the army of the five flags?" Judy asked.

Skye looked up at Judy. "My buyers." He said before Judy jumped down.

...

John met with Bogo about the phone. "What have you found?" He asked.

"I found this, something about meeting Skye at the summit." John said before the doors went open.

Bogo and John turned to see a young white tailed deer walk through the office.

"Can we help?" John asked.

"Actually yes." He said. "Connor Princeton, law attorney." He said shaking their hands.

"Uh, I just arrested someone, Skye Olsen, are you his lawyer?" John asked.

"I don't know a Skye, Chief, may I speak with you?" Connor asked.

"Sure." Bogo said before the two walked off.

Judy and Nick caught up with John. "Anything yet?" Nick asked.

John passed them the phone. "What's the army of the five flags?" Judy wondered.

"Probably a club of reptiles with allies of mammals sprinkled in, hating on mammals." Nick guessed.

"If what I'm hearing is true, in the messages it said that there's a summit by the of this week." John recalled.

Judy saw the string of messages. "It saids that the army is gonna be there." Judy said.

"Then that's where our answers will be found." Nick said.

"But we'll need a reptile to get inside." Judy said.

"Know anyone?" John asked.

...

"Here's your tea." Wang said as she passed it to a weasel.

"Thank you miss." The weasel said before leaving, passing by Nick and Judy entering.

"Oh Nick, you're here. And thank the lord, Min's been pretty antsy about you lately." Wang chuckled in relief.

"I'm right here." An ant said.

"Pretend I didn't say that." Wang said as Nick walked into the back to find her.

"I need to talk to you about something." Judy said.

...

Nick entered the break room to see Min and Song inside. "Min?" Nick called out.

Min looked at Nick and brighten up with joy. "Hey Nick." Min said twirling her hair.

"Wang said you wanted to see me." Nick said.

"Of course, you haven't called me in weeks, I thought something happened." She said.

"I know it's been a while, but I have my job, you have your own." Nick explained.

"Maybe, but you're not working twenty four seven, you can still relax every once in a while." Min said.

"I relax." Nick said.

"Oh really, when's the last time you visited your family, or me?" Min asked.

Nick went to say something, but went silent. "My point exactly." She said.

...

Judy and Wang were in the kitchen. "So you want me to infiltrate a summit where a reptile only cult is hanging out later this week?" Wang asked.

"Correct. Get in, get out, and report everything you can find and of hear of from them." Judy said.

"You know I'm technically a dragon right?" Wang asked.

"I do. But they don't know that, only me and a few of my and your friends do." Judy said.

"Well then..." Wang said. "Can I bring a plus one?" She asked.

"If you want too." Judy said.

"Wasn't going too, just asking." Wang said.

...

Connor passed Bogo several photos of Norman Osborn and Otto Octavious. "Last week I was hired to assist in a he said she said case between two employees at Oscorp, Anna Stilwell and Chris Grande. While I was there, I could've sworn I heard Norman talking to this voice on the phone." Connor said.

"And that is?" Bogo asked.

"Well it sounded like and I know this sounds off, but Bellweather." Connor mentioned.

Bogo raised an eyebrow. "As in the Lionheart's old assistant Bellweather?" Bogo asked.

"Yes." Connor said scratching his chin.

"Well it doesn't sound off because she's been off the grid ever since she escaped prison." Bogo said. "Not a video, photo, or trace. Which is awfully ironic when you think about it because she was as tall as an indoor swimming pool." Bogo said.

"I know that." Connor said. "But back to the point, I think this is showing that Norman's hiding something, and I want to solve it." He said.

"Well you'll need evidence first, and unfortunately, we still have to find their scientist turned monster lizard Curt, so I can't help you for now." Bogo said.

"That's ok." Connor said. "Just wanted you to be aware of this. I'll keep you updated." Connor said before walking away.

...

Connor walked outside the station and went to his car, but he looked in the back via the mirror to see the Prowler in his backseat.

Connor turned to Prowler. "You want to find the secrets of Oscorp? Meet me at this address." He said before he left the car.

Connor looked at the address in confusion, and hopefulness to take down Oscorp.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron walked into a park, where the autumn leaves shined vividly throughout the place.

He took a seat on a bench, waiting for Owen to appear.

He felt someone tap his shoulder behind him.

Cameron turned to the other bench to see Owen. "What are you..." Cameron asked.

"Do you ever watch the news?" Owen asked showing his a news article on his phone.

Cameron looked at it and the headline was 'Lamenter's Identity Revealed as Owen Miller!'

"Who told the presses." Cameron asked.

"We don't know. It was an unknown reporter." He saw Felicia as well.

"What are both of you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Why don't we just talk now?" Owen asked.

...

Nick, Judy, and Wang stood by the sewers. "So you want me to go in there and try to find people in this army to join their cult meeting?" Wang asked.

"Well there's no website, so the writing's on the wall." Nick chuckled.

Wang sighed. "Fine. If I die, it's you fault." She said as she entered, her voice echoing from the sewers.

Judy and Nick hid behind the bushes and waited for Wang to come back.

...

Wang slithered around the place. "Hello? Anyone? Fellow reptiles? I've heard of you guys, I'm interested in being with you guys." Wang said aloud as she tried to find anybody.

Then, she heard something coming towards her.

She turned to see a group of turtles and skinks walking towards. "What do we have here?" A skink called out.

"Relax guys, she's a fellow sister." An Argentine snake-necked turtle said before walking over to her. "Name's Hugo." He said.

"Wang. Wang Guiyang." Wang said shaking his hand with her tail.

"Now what's a girl like you doing in a sewer like here?" Hugo asked.

"Right, um, I heard there was some army here and I wanted to join." She said.

Hugo chuckled. "You want to join us? The army of the five flags?" He wondered in a spine tingling voice.

Wang gulped. "Yeah." She said nervously.

"Well great then, meet us at the abandoned construction site near the port of Sahara Square, Saturday at 7 PM. Hope to see you there." Hugo said in a nicer voice before they began to walk off. "Don't be late!" A skink called out.

"I won't!" Wang said.

...

Nick and Judy saw Wang get out and into the bushes. "I got the time and place. Sahara Square." Wang said.

"Great. Let's get out before they noticed us." Judy said before they began to run out.

...

Cameron, Owen, and Felicia all sat in a diner right next to the park. "So what motivated you to get back into Lamenter?" Cameron asked Owen.

"I just felt like it was right. I dropped out of law school, money wasn't coming in, so I turned back here and the rest is history. Take jobs, missions, assignments, never kill, just get something, or get this guy to this boss, so on and so on." Owen explained.

"And how'd you two meet?" Cameron asked.

"Only way we could've, on the run." Felicia said.

"Hm. We can easily make a book out of your lives, then have it turned into a shitty movie!" Cameron laughed.

Owen and Felicia didn't flinch at his joke.

Cameron sighed. "Anyway I've been good. Not much has been happening in my life yet, working at Oscorp, living with my friends, stuff like that." Cameron said.

"Really? Haven't heard of you friends yet, who are they?" Felicia asked.

"Well there's Nathan, a ZPD officer, nearly murdered me when he met, but we're quite well with one another, and then there's Lily speaking of which..." Cameron said before Owen got a message on his phone.

Owen looked at it while Cameron yapped on about Lily. It was a message from Prowler. 'My house, now.' It said.

"...and that's how we were able to get the sheep back to her house." Cameron said before looking at Owen. "Everything good O?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, just something came up. Don't worry we'll meet up later." Owen said before he got up and went to leave.

"Nice to see you." Cameron said.

"You too." Owen said before he left.

Cameron rested his elbow on the table and tapped his drink.

Felicia sighed and leaned in. "Yes. We are dating." Felicia said.

Cameron's ears raised up. "You and Owen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Few months back." She said.

"Oh. Cool." He said. "Why didn't he tell me?" Cameron asked.

"Well I think it was some story he told me about you getting bullied for confessing your love for someone, I think a jaguar, before cross relationships were accepted as much or something like that." Felicia said.

"That or, you know, you did kidnap me at our first meeting." Cameron said which made Felicia smile.

...

Owen, dressed as Lamenter, entered a room to see Spider-Monkey and Prowler inside. "What's the news?" He asked.

"Oscorp might be hiding something, and we feel like they have something to do with the reptiles, especially since the arrest of Skye Olsen, who's claimed to be involved with them." Spider-Monkey said.

"So do we have a lead?" Owen asked when someone knocked on the door.

Spider-Monkey opened the door with a web to see Connor at the door. "Welcome." Prowler said.

"Ok, I see you have a club here." Connor said before taking a seat. "Is that why Marty Assassin is outside?" Connor asked.

Owen opened the doors to see Rocket Racer, the guy Nick and Judy saw when Steven attacked them, hovering out on the patio.

"Who are you?" Spider-Monkey asked.

Rocket Racer let himself in. "Well by the news, I guess I'm Rocket Racer." He said nervously.

"Ok?" Owen said. "What's your quirk?" He wondered.

"Oh well I uh, made this tech for this hoverboard, and alongside these mini rocket launchers. Can I join you guys in whatever you guys...do?" He said.

"Sure." Prowler said.

"Your short named is Racer." Spider-Monkey said.

"Can we get to the point?" Connor asked. "We need to see if anyone in Oscorp is helping the reptiles." He explained.

"That's what you're doing. Owen, we'll need to use your brother to get into Oscorp." Prowler said.

"I will not. I don't want him involved in this." Owen said.

"Then what do we do?" Racer asked.

"I can get in. I have a he said she said case between workers there." He said.

"Drag that case out as best you can!" Spider-Monkey said excitedly.

SATURDAY - 5:45 PM

Wang and Min exited their job and found Nick waiting for them. "Ready armless?" Nick asked.

"You bet." Wang said.

The 3 got in the car and drove off.

...

Prowler yawned as he laid on the couch where Lamenter, Spider-Monkey, and Rocket Racer also laid amongst the armies of papers, they've gained almost nothing from the evidence they gathered.

"Maybe Otto is working on a mech suit to have him operate in his fishbowl?" Lamenter asked.

"Possible." Spider-Monkey said as Connor entered.

"Shazam! I got something!" He yelled.

"What!" Racer yelled.

"Mendel Stormm. A jaguar scientist, thanks to the virus code Racer gave me, I was able to print his search history. He has been selling many piles of mutagen canisters that the government has given to Oscorp for the purpose of study and research, weapons, and parts of machines to the Army of the Five Flags in exchange for some money and sparing his life when the revolution occurred." Connor said.

"Then that's who we're getting." Prowler said. "Go home Connor. Be at the ZPD first thing tomorrow morning." He mentioned.

Connor passed them the papers. "Nice." He said before he left.

"Suit up." Owen said.

...

Nick parked the car a block away from the construction site. "Good luck Wang." Min said.

"On it." She said before she left the car with Nick's help.

Nick and Min got back in the car. "So now what?" Nick asked.

"I think you know." Min winked before the two kissed.

...

Wang slithered across the hall towards the site.

"Wang!"

Wang saw Hugo and a few other turtles ahead of her and she caught up. "Hey guys. Are you here for the summit?" She asked.

"Of course. We'll take you there." Hugo said before they went ahead.

...

Then, they made it to the construction site.

When they entered, Wang realized how large the army was. There's hundreds and thousands of reptiles attending this. From her guess, there's more than 140,000 reptiles there, hundreds were on a different open floor of the area.

"Wow. It's packed isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah these places are always this big." Hugo said. "Only place in Zootopia that would fit all of us." He said before they all went to the very front, that if you moved further you would go to the very bottom of the site and probably die depending on the height.

"So where's the leader?" She asked before everyone began to cheer in excitement.

Coming down from a wrecking ball, was a Komodo dragon, in a green breathing mask and dark black cape, almost resembling a sci-fi villain.

"Greetings tonight everyone, it is I, The Dragon Lord." He said in a voice enhanced by a voice modulator.

"Now of course let's thank everyone for coming to tonight's events. The Snake Society, the Croc Clan, the Skinks pit, Lizard's pride, and the brotherhood of the shells." He monologues which led to everything cheering.

"Let's talk about why everyone's here of course, those pesky mammals." He said before everyone turned and booed around the city.

"Yeah that's what they deserve! They've paid us back with inequality and prejudice against all of us, I mean expect for the wonderful souls that are on our side, like Skye Olsen, and Lionheart's old assistant, Bellweather." He said before everyone cheered again.

Wang was shocked. Bellweather was here? Yeah she did get hated on occasionally for being a mammal, and she always wanted to drive, but she would never lash out at mammals for it, they were animals, they were all made like they were for a reason.

"Hell, the only reason I'm wearing this suit is because those mammals are brain dead because they believe they are superior to us, they're not, they're just selfish wastes of air and full of lies!" He screamed.

Everyone was going insane for him, like it was a football game. "But fear not my brothers and sisters, their reign on the world will not last forever. I will lead every last one of you in a revolution!" He yelled, pumping them up more and more. "When we do, and we will, it will make us the dominant species once again like our ancestors in the Paleocene era! Back when the mammals were small and puny and we reigned all land as the ones on top of the food chain! AND IT ALL STARTS WHEN CONQUERING ZOOTOPIA!" He yelled which got everyone calm down.

"Thank you all for coming. There is food on every floor and enjoy the night." He said more calmly as everyone walked around.

"Whoa. That was…" Wang was lost of words as Hugo reappeared.

"Amazing! I know, we're gonna crush the mammals!" Hugo said pumped up.

"Yeah, we totally are." She said with a hint of regret.

…

Meanwhile at Oscorp, Mendel Stormm was walking outside the building for the night and was ready to leave.

However, he heard a noise.

The jaguar turned to see a rocket struggling to blast off.

Mendel walked over to it.

He went to pick it up, but it blasted away.

Mendel was confused and began to run after it.

He chased after it and it led to an alleyway.

It stopped and rolled towards a trash can.

Mendel raised an eyebrow and tried to grab it, but Lamenter jumped in front of him.

Mendel screamed and went to run off, but Prowler landed where he came from.

Mendel screamed and jumped over Lamenter and ran for it, but the rocket blasted off and pushed Mendel back towards Prowler and Prowler knocked him out.

Spider-Monkey and Racer landed there as well. "Worked like a charm." Racer said.

…

When the summit ended, Wang got back to the car to see Min with her hair all genetic and Nick relaxing. "What happened to you?" Wang asked.

"Nothing." Min said.

Wang raised an eyebrow before nearly vomiting. "Are you serious, you two?! Ugh? Just drive back to the tea shop!" She said.

"Will do." Nick said before driving off.

…

After explaining it to Min, Nick, Judy, Han, Song, and even Zhao when Judy called Clawhauser, they all took time to reflect on it.

"They're going to try and take over Zootopia?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, and they're going to soon." Wang explained.

"And not only that, but Bellweather's in on this." Judy said.

"But how we don't know." Song said.

"So if we don't figure something out soon, they can destroy us all." Min said.

"Afraid so. Better get used to me Han, we might be stuck together." Wang said.

"Yippee." Han said sarcastically.

…

The next day, Nick and Judy we're walking to work. "Have you told Bogo yet?" Nick asked.

"I asked Clawhauser to do it, he's roommates with Zhao and he can get it easily." Just said before they saw something strange.

They saw Mendel Stormm, tied up in webs on the station's walls.

The two ran over to where other officers were and Bogo walked over to Mendel and ripped the webs off. "Who are you!" Bogo demanded.

"Mendel Stormm!" He yelled In fear.

"Why are you here?" Bogo asked.

"It's that Spider Psycho! He brought me here with his freak friends!" Mendel said.

Nathan saw a note and took it off. "They're not freaks! They are enchanted individuals." Screech said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Mendel said.

"The note said he's helping with the growing reptile rebellion." Nathan said.

Bogo looked at Mendel. "Take him in." Bogo said before Nathan and Tim took him off and dragged him into the station.


	12. The Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick must sneak into a secret compound to obtain information on a new case, but the compound is heavily guarded by giant buffaloes. They need help from Chief Bogo and Spider-Monkey.

On this day, the ZPD were inside the building on a rather cold day, and they had a small problem on their hands, more like a really damn army of smalls one.

"Ant. Ant. Ant. Ant. Ant. God, they're everywhere." Nick said as he was doing paperwork. "Hey man we gotta make a living." One ant said.

"Are we sure that we've cleaned up all the food and crumbs?" Nick asked the office.

Everyone turned to Clawhauser and Tim. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Tim asked. "We clean up after ourselves." He defended.

"Yeah, we're the solution." Clawhauser said.

"There's no ants on my desk because I sanitize it daily." Stephanie pointed out.

"What do you call that?" Nick asked, pointing to a couple of ants.

Stephanie yelped and looked at Judy's desk. "They're using a monitor cable as a land bridge!" She said before pulling her desk away, before her computer fell down.

"Now they're destroying our technology. This is an invasion." Screech said before Nathan spat out bits of a banana. "They're on my snack. Now it's personal." He said.

"All right that's it. We have to fight back. This is our planet!" Nick yelled.

"Just use Tim's cologne it's repulsive to everything." Stephanie said before slamming it on the ground.

"You're paying for that!" Tim yelled.

"The ant infestation?" Bogo asked walking in.

"It's bad chief. They're biting." Officer Higgins said.

"Well I think they're just trying to avoid the cold weather." Bogo said.

"Thank you for coming to that conclusion." An ant said.

"We should freeze them out." He said.

...

Seconds later, the ZPD opened all their windows and turned off the AC, letting the cool late fall air breezed in, the air that told you directly that winter was coming.

"The plan is working Chief." Judy said shivering.

"Yes, we won." Bogo said, his air being visible.

"Oh no." John said.

"What?" Clawhauser asked.

"They're in the coats." John said.

"They're in our coats!" Nick yelled.

Everyone began to panic and take off their winter clothes.

...

"Say it with me, Llama." Cameron said holding up a card.

Douglas and Marian just stared at him. "Llama." He repeated, more slower. "Come on younglings, I want your momma to see you two speak today, it's a special day." Cameron said. "Hence the sign." He pointed to, which equaled 'Happy 26th Birthday!'

Today was indeed Lily's birthday. "And you can't spell that." Cameron realized.

"Ok let's try something smaller. Cake." Cameron said.

The two looked at him. "You know what let's not speak. Let's walk." Cameron said.

..

Cameron placed his recording phone on the table and held onto Douglas's arms with his own hands and they both stood on couch cushions. "Don't be scared, I got you." Cameron said before they began to carefully walk together. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..." Cameron said as they took two steps each.

Cameron slowly let go of the white panther and he dropped to the ground chuckling happily.

Cameron smiled. "A for effort." He said.

...

"Come on Marian, your mother likes to take long baths, so be glad for the time you have." Cameron said before the two walked together.

Cameron counted to 8 again and nicely let go, and to his shock, Marian was able to take a single step! Before falling down.

"Something! That's something!" He yelled happily. "But not a great something." He said. "I'll check on your mother, if she asks question, say that I helped you do this to watch tv." He said before turning on the tv to see a random movie playing.

Cameron walked over to the locked bathroom door and knocked on the door. "Lily? We don't have all day." He said.

He got no reply.

Cameron raised an eyebrow before knocking again. "Lily?" He called out.

...

Lily just sat in the bath, in silence, trapped in her own head.

All she could think about was the decades she spent down under, trapped in a cage with Derwin and Clive, with Wolf Knight eventually joining in. But more importantly, why did he did what he did? Why did he give her two wonderful kids? Why did the world decide her out of all to be trapped in there, with no clothes, no food, no water, only being used as a lab rat for Derwin and Clive's scheme...

She heard something ram into the door. "Lily! Do not pick up any sharp object!" Cameron yelled from the other side.

"What!" Lily said confused.

Cameron had a breath of relief. "Never mind." He said. "Almost done in there right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok, see you in the living room." He said before walking off.

...

Judy and Nick walked over to Bogo's office. "Give us a case, any case to get us out." Nick said.

Bogo looked at his files and searched for any he could find. "You're not the first of many." He said. "Ah here's one. The Spots Syndicate, a crime organization. They've been involved in several of our murder cases, and one of them was a political figure named Avi Arron. The evidence of this, leaked by an anonymous source to us, is hidden at a secret compound. I want us to break in and find it." Bogo said.

"Will do." Judy said. "Wait you're coming with?" Nick asked.

"Well I want to help, since it is our job to help others, and also I need to get away from the ants." Bogo said.

"Then let's head out." Nick said before the three left the room.

...

Meanwhile, at the compound, two buffaloes were guarding the entrance to the place, waiting for anyone to appear.

The two had never spoken to each other that day, so one buffalo decided to start a conversation.

"Hey." One buffalo said.

"Yeah." The other asked.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's biggest mysteries is it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or...or is there really a god, watching everything we do, with a plan for us. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"What? I meant why are we out here, in front of this warehouse?"

"Oh, uh...yeah."

"Who wants to talk about god?"

"Uh...nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously tho, why are we out here, as far as my awareness goes, this is some warehouse that Mr. Lincoln told us to guard today, with us, no way in or out. Only reasons they sent us was because we're easily the strongest in the syndicate."

"Yeah, and that makes sense."

"But even if we were to leave right now and someone decides to break in today, they would still get caught somehow someway."

"What's up with that anyway? I sign up to pay some debt, and yet here I am stuck with nothing to do to return the favor."

Then out of nowhere, two darts hit both of their neck's and they fell down asleep.

Black Cat dropped down. "I could've listen to you two for hours." She said before she began to head into the place.

...

Lily stepped out of the bath to see Cameron, Douglas, and Marian lying down on the couch cushions. "What did I miss out on?" She asked.

"Not much." Cameron said.

Lily looked at Cameron and smiled. "You know I'll take the kids to their checkup and you can have the day to yourself." Cameron said.

"That sounds nice." Lily said.

"Great. And better yet, you get to clean this up!" Cameron said.

"Not so fast." Lily said.

Cameron groaned.

...

Black Cat sneaked her way through the compound to find what she wanted, going pass buffalos and lions.

She made it to a room of files and began to dig through them.

She then found the one she wanted to find, Avi Arron.

She grabbed them and looked through them. "To Tombstone I go." She said before she began to sneak out of the place.

...

Judy, Nick, and Bogo parked outside the compound the saw the buffaloes laying on the ground.

"What the hell?" Bogo asked before he got out of the car, followed by Nick and Judy.

The three kneeled down to see them. One buffalo's phone was ringing, and it said Lonnie Lincoln.

Bogo put on some gloves and clicked the call sign. "Everything ok?" Lonnie asked.

Bogo coughed and put on an accent. "Yeah. Nothing came up yet." He said.

"Your voice ok Donnie?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah got a bit of a throat problem." Bogo said.

"Ok. Make sure no one gets in. Good day." Lonnie said before he hung up.

Bogo sighed. "Seems he didn't recognize it was you." Nick said.

"Silence." Bogo said before they began to head into the place.

Then, Spider-Monkey landed in front of them.

Bogo, as an instinct, raised his gun. "On the ground!" Bogo yelled.

Spider-Monkey got into a fighting stance and Judy got between the both of them. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on, how did you get here?" Judy asked.

"A friend got here before me." Spider-Monkey said.

"Ok, we might have the people inside handled." Judy said to Bogo. "But just in case, I say we decide to make a truce and head in as a team." She explained.

Bogo looked at Spider-Monkey. "Fine." He said before the four went into the place.

...

They went into the area and saw several buffaloes and lions sprawled across the floor.

"God." Nick said as they entered the file area.

Bogo and Judy dug through all the files. "I don't get it. The source said the evidence of Avi's death said it was here, where could it be?" Bogo asked.

"Seems that someone's taken it, as if they know we were coming." Judy said.

"Well don't you two think that the source may have lied to us, in case they wanted us to fall for this?" Spider-Monkey wondered.

"What makes you think that?" Bogo asked.

"Think about this, the anonymous source told you to come here right? Well this source must've known something personal about either of us, especially since here was evidence for Avi's death."

"Wait, how do you know about Avi's death?" Nick asked.

Spider-Monkey's tail went down. "Monkey, what do you know that we don't?" Bogo asked stepping closer.

Spider-Monkey gulped. "It's Black Cat! She stole Avi's files!" He said under pressure.

"Black Cat? Wasn't that the snow leopard that kidnapped Cameron?" Nick asked.

"Yes. We were hanging out casually, and then she talked to me about this place and that she was going to take any files she could for blackmailing, and she called me a few minutes back about how she got Avi's, and now I'm here trying to track her down."

"Who's she blackmailing?" Judy asked.

"The Syndicate's leader, Lonnie Lincoln, also known as Tombstone." Spider-Monkey said.

"What's the tea with them?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." The monkey said.

"Where is Tombstone?" Bogo asked as they heard a lion groan.

They turned to him. "Who are you guys?" He asked confused.

...

Bogo held onto one of Spider-Monkey's web, where the lion was dangling from the bridge. "Where's your boss!" Bogo yelled.

"The Lincoln Family Mansion! That's where! Don't drop me I'm afraid of heights!" The lion yelled.

Bogo pulled him back up. "I recommend you go home and rethink your life choices." Nick said.

"Yeah I'll try that." He said as the four left.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron was at the checkup for Douglas and Marian, and the doctor, an armadillo named Dr Singh, was looking at them. "Healthy, active, and no slowdown or sped up in either of their development phase." Singh said.

"Great to hear, any idea on when they could walk or talk?" Cameron asked.

"Walking could take a few more weeks, but talking could be any day now." Singh said.

"Great to hear." Cameron said before placing both children in the stroller. "Thanks Catherine." Cameron said.

"Oh it's just my job." Singh said.

...

Meanwhile, at The Lincoln Mansion, Lonnie, aka Tombstone was sitting at his desk, going over business with a subordinate of his, a spotted hyena in a clown's costume.

"Report." Tombstone said.

"Haven't found any of the vigilantes, but I was able to kill off one of our backstabbers, Ronald Thomason." Jester said. "With a little trick." He said pulling out a jack in the box with a gun hidden in it.

"Great job. What did he do?" Tombstone asked.

"Here's the thing, he leaked the compound." Jester said.

"Damn it. Deleted it?" Lonnie asked.

"Within minutes. But I'm sure someone saw it." Jester said.

"Who?" He asked before someone tapped the window.

They looked to see no one there. "Must've been a bird." Tombstone said before the other window broke down and Black Cat flew out.

She jumped on the table, grabbed the jack in the box, whacked Jester with it and Jester fell down.

She then ripped the gun out the jack in the box and aimed it at Tombstone.

Tombstone didn't even flinch at Black Cat and he sighed. "What do you want?" He asked.

Felicia pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. "Walter Hardy." She said, the photo was a wolf.

Tombstone looked at her. "And?" He asked.

"Where is he? And you better tell me now because if you don't..." She said before pulling out the files of Avi Arron. "This goes to the ZPD, and you'll be in jail for life."

Lonnie smiled. "Why me? Why ask me where you daddy is?" He asked.

"I know he worked for you, so spill it!" She said.

Tombstone laid back in his chair. "Arrested after he killed some poor old monkey on the street." He said.

"Where?!" She yelled.

Lonnie passed her phone back. "Dead. Tried to escape, the idiot thought he could survive a fall into the jagged sea." He said.

Felicia was stunned and took a step back. "You're lying!" She yelled.

"I never lie sweetie, I'm just a product in life." He said. "Jester." He said.

Felica turned and Jester kicked her directly in the face.

She fell down knocked out off the table and onto the ground.

Lonnie slid her phone in her pocket and took the files from her.

Other hyenas entered the room. "Take the files back, no one can know."

A hyena took a file before they walked out.

"Jester, take her to any of my nightclubs, and have her be one of those girls." He ordered.

"Shall do." He said before picking her body up and began to walk out.

...

Nick, Judy, Bogo, and Spider-Monkey rode across in a car and saw the mansion ahead of them.

...

Jester followed the hyenas outside the car and saw the officers coming.

...

"How do we get in?" Nick asked.

"Hole onto something." Spider-Monkey said before jumping out of the car, lashing two webs onto street lamps and the car, and made a catapult out of it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Bogo said before the car jumped into the air and Spider-Monkey latched onto it.

"LOOK OUT!" A hyena said before they all moved out of the way.

The car landed and blocked the hyena's way in.

Nick, Judy, and Bogo got out of the car and Spider-Monkey landed in a crouched postition.

"Shit it's the fuzz!" A hyena said before they all pulled out their guns.

"Take cover!" Judy yelled before she and Nick hid behind the car.

Bogo rolled down the yard and Spider-Monkey jumped into the air.

He grabbed a few of the guns as they fired bullets and took them away.

Nick and Judy shot tranquilizers at the hyena and some dropped down.

Two hyena began to run to the backyard. "I got them!" He yelled before going over the roof.

Bogo tackled down a hyena and knocked them out before Jester grabbed him with an electric shocker and Bogo had electricity shot through his body.

Bogo pulled away and dropped to the ground.

Bogo went to punch him, but Jester grabbed his fist, which caused a double edged sword effect, one, Bogo got shocked again, and Jester broke his hand from Bogo's strength.

Jester screamed before dropping.

Nick shot him and Jester was knocked out.

Spider-Monkey came back to the others. "Webbed them." He said before they heard the doors open.

Nick and Judy looked to see Tombstone right at them, with two lead hammers at his side.

"Get off my lawn." He said before raising the hammers up.

Judy slid under the car and Nick jumped over it.

Nearly out, Judy felt Tombstone slam the hammers against the car so hard she felt a massive dent coming down right at her feet.

Tombstone pulled out an extended revolver and began firing at them.

Spider-Monkey made a web shield and the 4 hid behind it.

"We need a plan!" Judy yelled.

"I saw him with the files of Avi. We can't leave until we get them." Nick said.

A hammer came crashing through the web. "I have an idea." Bogo said.

Tombstone began firing again before he tossed his other hammer.

Then, Spider-Monkey appeared and webbed the hammer before throwing it at him.

Tombstone dodged it before Nick appeared the other hammer and threw it as Judy jumped on the car and hopped over the car.

Then Bogo reappeared, grabbed the hammer and shoved it at Tombstone.

The files sild across the floor and Judy grabbed them before rushing out.

Tombstone got back up and he and Bogo began to get into a wrestling match.

Tombstone kneed Bogo in the chin and Bogo punched Tombstone in the face.

Bogo grabbed Tombstone's tie and tossed him into a family portrait.

Bogo went to attack more but Spider-Monkey pulled him away. "Let's live to fight another day." He said before dropping Bogo off on the other side, grabbing Black Cat, and swinging off.

Nick, Judy, and Bogo watched as Spider-Monkey swung off. "I had him." Bogo said before he felt a bullet barely miss his horns.

They looked to see Tombstone trying to shoot them. "Maybe not now!" Judy yelled before they all ran off.

Tombstone yelled before throwing his gun to the ground into the pile of dry leaves.

...

Black Cat woke up after a while and looked around to see she was on a rooftop. "Great you're awake."

She turned to see Spider-Monkey resting on a watertower with a box of pizza. "You were out for an hour." He said.

Black Cat got up and tried to balance herself out. "The evidence! Wh-where's the evidence!" Black Cat yelled in instant panic.

"It's ok it's ok! The ZPD already has it, Tombstone's gonna face justice, maybe." He said.

Black Cat slapped his hand away. "No! It won't be enough! I need to find Lonnie!" She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter to you!" She screamed at him.

Spider-Monkey backed away in fear. "Calm down miss." He said.

Felicia began to step away. "I need some time." She said before she began to run away.

"Felicia wait!" He yelled, but she didn't listen. "I got an extra large for both of us!"

Black Cat climbed up several rooftops before stopping to see the entire city.

She took a seat by the edge and was on the verge of tears. Her father was just gone, in a moment's notice, and she didn't even know for that long.

Felicia sighed before looking at her phone. She saw Owen's number on there. She answered it. "Hey Owen, you mind if I see your brother for a few days?" She asked.

...

Nick, Judy, and Bogo walked in to see several officers carrying in the people they saw at the compund. "What's happening here?" Nick asked.

"Someone gave us full information on the Syndicate's compound." Tim said.

"A flurry of our cold cases are being revealed." Clawhauser said excited.

"After all these years I've solved the murder of Heather Larson." A senior officer named Mabel said.

Nick and Judy looked at Bogo. They all thought it was Spider-Monkey. "Great thing to hear." Bogo simply said before he walked off.

"Chief, we're getting all these cases solved at once, I thought you be more...ecstatic over this." Screech said.

"I am." He smirked before he walked off.

"Hm. Must be tired out." Screech said.

...

Bogo entered his office to see something on his desk.

Bogo sighed before taking a seat and looking at it. It was a self made wanted poster of Spider-Monkey.

Bogo chuckled before placing it in his desk.

...

Sunset fell upon Zootopia, and Cameron was laying down with Douglas and Marian. "Cam." He said, still trying to get them to talk.

They said nothing. "Snow globe." He said as Nathan entered. "What's happening here?" Nathan asked.

"I've been trying to get these two to speak for hours for Lily, and still nothing." Cameron admitted.

"Well, they are babies, you can't forced them to do something, you gotta let them work at their own pace." Nathan said.

"I know, I just wanted them to give their own birthday present to Lily." He said.

"Of course you did." He said. "Got your present?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I do." He said as Lily entered.

"You know going to the movies for the first time by myself was a very surreal moment, and I suspect you two realize what time it is." She said.

"Is it birthday time? I thought that was all day." Cameron joked.

"Well technically it's after the moment you were born." Nathan pointed out.

"Let's just head in the kitchen." Lily said before Nathan grabbed the twins and put them in their chairs.

Lily took a seat. "Let me just get the cake." Cameron said before he went to the fridge and pulled out a pink and white cake.

"I shall past on my present first." Nathan said before giving Lily a square shaped gift.

Lily began to unwrap it and she awed at the sight. It was a combined photo of Lily and Nathan now with Douglas and Marian, and in the background was a photo from a while back of their parents, their uncle, and their older brother, who were all gone.

"Nathan this is so nice where'd you get this?" Lily asked.

"There's a photography editor across from us and I asked if he could put this nice photo together." Nathan said.

"And he asked me if I wanted in in the photo, I said no. After all this is your family, and I didn't want to butt in it." Cameron said before passing her his gift, which was oddly shaped.

Lily carefully grabbed it and unravelled it, Douglas began to mess with the already ripped wrapping.

She saw that it was a snow globe with herself, Nathan, Cameron, Douglas, and Marian in it. "Wow this is great Cameron, how did you get this done?" Lily asked.

"Rather complicated. So when we took the photos that Nathan used, I took those to a 3d graphic designer and was able to to make ourselves into that. Then I went to a friend, name's Harry, who's taken a career in snow globe making, and I asked him if he can get us in one. And since winter is coming near, I felt like this was appropriate." Cameron said.

"This was really nice of you Cameron, thanks." She said before hugging him.

"Anytime." Cameron said. "Now obviously, the kids couldn't get a present, so let's knife this cake." Cameron said before taking out a knife and going for it.

Marian looked at the photo and looked at Lily and pointed.

Cameron noticed this and smiled. "Yes Mari, that is your mama." He said before going to cut a slice.

"Mama." They heard a small, squeaky, innocent voice said.

Nathan turned to Marian, Cameron's ears went straight up, and Lily was confused. "Lily did you just have a voice crack?" Nathan asked.

"No." Lily said.

"There's only one somewhat logical option." Cameron said before they turned to see Marian.

The black wolf tapped the photo. "Mama." They saw her blurt out.

Nathan laughed happily, Cameron felt like he was going to ascend to heaven with happiness, and Lily covered. "She said her first words!" She said full of joy.

"And right on time for your birthday!" Cameron yelled.

Lily stood up and hugged Nathan tightly. She picked up Marian and kissed her.

"Dougie? You got something to say?" Cameron asked.

Everyone turned to her. "Right, babies need their own pace." Cameron said before someone knocked on the door. "I got it." He said before he went for the door.

Lily placed her down and looked at her gifts. "Whoa, everything ok?" Cameron asked.

Nathan and Lily looked to where Cameron was speaking and walked towards to see the door.

They looked to see a broken down Black Cat, Felicia standing in their doorstep.

"Felicia?" Cameron called out.

"Can I stay, until Thanksgiving. Please." She begged in a soft, yet sadden voice.

Nathan didn't know how to react, so he kinda got into a slight stance ready to pounce against her.

Cameron turned to the panther siblings, Lily shrugged her shoulders and Nathan shared glances with Felicia. "Maybe. Why would you?" Nathan asked.

"I just need some time to think." She said.

"Thanksgiving not for a few days, and the place is big enough, so come in." Cameron said.

She silently walked in. "We have a walking closet, so no need to sleep in the couch." Cameron mentioned.

Felicia looked to see the birthday sign and the twins. "Am I interrupting something?" Felicia asked.

"No no you're not, we were just having my birthday party." Lily said.

"I'm sorry." She said beginning to break down.

"It's fine, it's fine, in fact, we'll give you a slice of cake." Nathan said.

"Felicia, take a seat." Cameron said before the two sat on the couch. "What happened? I can call Owen if you want me to-"

"My dad's dead." Felicia said.

Cameron looked at her. "I found out hours ago. As far as I know, it was at least last year. I wasn't told, or known, I feel like an idiot. Not even being able to see my dead dad's funeral. Do you know what that's like?" Felicia asked.

"No, but I know that...there is life after mourning." Cameron said.

"How so?" Felicia asked as Nathan passed her a cake.

Cameron swallowed saliva and held back tears. "Because they did. A lot have." Cameron said.

"And there's nothing we can do about it."


	13. True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wants Nick and his family to spend thanksgiving with her and her family. Cameron tells Lily about his past.

Today's shift for the ZPD has ended officially and they're all quickly leaving, since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and people want to get to their families for the time.

"So what are you doing for holidays?" Stephanie asked Tim.

"I'm just going to see my mom for the holiday, nothing special." Tim said. "You?"

"Well my dads have offered other ZPD members to come to their party, but I doubt most will come over." Stephanie said.

"Nice." Tim said. "Screech what are you doing?" He asked.

"I spent Thanksgiving with myself." Screech said.

"I'll give you an invite." Stephanie chuckled.

...

Judy and Nick walked out of the office. "So nice to see Tombstone in bars now isn't it?" Judy asked.

"Tell me about it." Nick said.

"Still spending tomorrow with your family?" Judy asked.

"No not much has changed. You?" Nick said.

"Still heading for my family." Judy said before an idea appeared in her head. "Hey, why don't you come with me?" Judy asked.

"Why would you want me to come along? It's Thanksgiving, a family holiday, not a friend with your family holiday." Nick said.

"But if that friend doesn't have anyone else to spend the holiday with, it's a nice gesture." Judy said.

"Wow thanks." Nick said sarcastically.

"Are you coming or not Nick?" Judy asked.

"Um, let me think about it..." Nick said for a moment. "Sure." He said.

"Nice. We'll be driving at 7:30 in the morning. Don't be late." Judy said before beginning to walk off.

"Oh really now we're treating traveling like work, interesting." Nick said.

"That's how it works fox!" Judy yelled from afar.

...

Bogo exited the building followed by Clawhauser. "So chief what do you plan to do for the holiday?" Clawhauser asked.

"Well first I'm going to stuff my face as per usual with this, and secondly I have to get back to work." Bogo said.

"But Bogo, it's Thanksgiving, the time of giving, the time of family, you're not going to spend every moment of it." Clawhauser said.

"Sorry Benjamin, but this is how I do. Hope you have a great time with your family." Bogo said before walking off.

...

The next morning, Nathan and Lily were working together making the dinner together.

Lily placed pumpkin pie on the table. "Nothing like a family Thanksgiving am I right?" Nathan asked.

"Tell me. This looks delicious." Lily said. "Let's hope it's a little better than last year." Lily said.

"Well it was only a few days after we arrested Wolf Knight and everyone was a little on edge, and both of us could barely cook." Nathan said.

"But I've gotten better, right?" Lily said.

"Of course." Nathan said with a forced smile as Felicia entered. "Morning." Felicia said.

"Morning Felicia, you're ready to get back out there?" Nathan said.

"Maybe. Just gotta check in with my pals." She said.

"Hey where's Cameron? I haven't seen him all day." Nathan said truthfully.

Lily looked around. "Actually you're right, I'll check on him." Lily said before getting up and checking on him.

She opened the door to see Cameron looking at his phone, seemingly distracted by it.

He looked up to see Lily. "Hey Lils, what's up?" Cameron asked rather fast and frantic.

"We're getting the food ready, we wanted to know what you wanted to eat." Lily said.

Cameron jumped off his bed. "Right! I'll be on my merry way." Cameron said before getting out.

Lily sighed before noticing a pillow of his was on the floor.

Lily picked it up and placed it on his small bed, but she then noticed his phone was in messages, and he texted someone 'Happy Thanksgiving' to his mom.

Lily picked the phone up and noticed something, there was absolutely no replies from his mother. She scrolled up and he always send out to her on holidays. Happy birthday, happy mother's day, merry christmas, thanksgiving, the works.

Cameron reentered. "Right I forgot my...phone." Cameron said.

"Cameron, is everything ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Cameron said.

"How come your mother never talks to you, if she even can?" Lily asked.

Cameron blew a raspberry. "Ok take a seat Lily." Cameron said as Felicia and Nathan entered. "You want what Cameron?" Nathan asked with a notepad.

"Zip it it's storytime." Cameron said.

"What about..." Nathan said.

"Take. A. Seat." Cameron said.

Felica, Lily, and Nathan sat on the floor while Cameron took a seat on his bed. "First things first, I'm not nuts, it's just my mother and I haven't talked in a long time, same with my family all round." Cameron explained.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

Cameron sighed. "It was the night my dad died." Cameron said. "I was 9 years old, about 16 or 17 years ago." Cameron said.

...

Cameron's father, Thomas Miller, was sitting in his house calling the ZPD. "Yes he's as tall as the average young bunny has white fur and I last saw him wearing a maroon t shirt." Thomas explained.

A younger Cameron walked into the room. "Daddy what's wrong?" He asked.

"Yes please find him." Thomas said before hanging out. "Your brother's missing." Thomas said.

"Where is he?" Cameron asked.

"That's not what missing means kid." Thomas said. "I'm going to look for him."

Thomas kneeled down. "Can you be man of the house until me or your mother comes back?" Thomas asked.

"I think." Cameron lied.

"Nice." Thomas said before kissing his forehead. "Love you. If you see anyone you don't know at the door, don't knock." Thomas said before he left.

...

"What happened next?" Felicia asked.

"I-I don't know the full story, but what I do know is public." Cameron said before pulling out his phone and looking up something.

He pointed the phone towards them and they saw security camera footage of downtown.

They see a car driving down the street. "That's my dad's car." Cameron said.

Then, they saw someone who looked like a python jumping straight at the car.

Thomas stopped the car and got out.

Thomas looked to see if the python was ok, then the python lunged at Thomas.

The two wrestled with one another before Thomas threw him aside.

Thomas seemed like he was talking to him about something, before then ZPD officers came into the scene and tried to attack the python.

Thomas tried fighting back, but a specific moment was that the python grabbed a gun and shot at Thomas, and Thomas dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god." Lily said.

"The first one to see it, the last one at the funeral." Cameron said.

...

8 years after Thomas's death, Cameron entered his house coming back from school and saw his mother Lonnie sitting in her chair. "Hey mom." Cameron said.

"Hey sweetie. Do you know where Owen is? I haven't seen him all day." Lonnie said.

"No, he was at school, I saw him going into my after school club, maybe he's in his room." Cameron said before heading upstairs.

"But he didn't come through the door." Lonnie said.

"Probably the back door or he crawled up the tree again." Cameron said before entering to see Owen, with The Lamenter armor on, sprawled across his bed completely bruised.

Cameron, in a state of shock, just looked at him in surprise.

Owen looked at him groaned. "God damnit." He mummured.

...

Later that night, Owen and Cameron were in Owen's room. "You don't need to do this Owen." Cameron said.

"I don't have to, and I want to." Owen said.

"Owen this is the police's job, not ours! We're young we have a life to live, we can't live it by trying to stop it!" Cameron said.

"So I shouldn't do the right thing?" Owen asked.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm saying you should join the police, or the millitary, or the fire department, senior graduation's getting closer man we gotta plan our life." Cameron said.

"Please if anything, doing anything wrong with your face out will turn everyone against you." Owen said.

"That doesn't make it ok to go out with a halloween costume and punch criminals in the face!" Cameron yelled.

"Oh unlike you who stayed in the house when dad died?!" Owen yelled.

"Funny, cause last time I checked dad went to look for you, the night he died!" Cameron screamed before Owen punched Cameron square in the cheek.

Owen jumped out the window and head out into the city.

Cameron looked at Owen going across the rainforest district. "Damn it!" Cameron yelled before slamming the window shut.

...

Cameron sighed. "I haven't told any of you this yet, but I have diagnosed anxiety. Mainly it's the events that could happen when I'm not in the field of view, it came from my dad's death. Last time I ever saw him in person was him leaving the house, now whenever I see someone leave a room, I'm scared something will happen to them and I would probably not know or would be able to do anything about it." Cameron said. "I'm scared of seeing Nathan leave every day cause I think he won't be back, I'm scared when Lily's in the bathroom, cause I you think she'll never come out,,and I'm afraid whenever I see Felicia or Owen on the news because either of you might get yourselves into something you can't take back." Cameron choked up.

Nathan got up and took a seat next to Cameron. "Listen to me Cameron, we're not going away, none of us are. We're all going to stay with one another, and we're not letting go." Nathan said.

"You've let me into your life at my lowest, and stayed with me through thick and thin, why would I go now?" Lily said.

"Owen's says great things about you, and from what I've seen, you care about us as well. Why wouldn't we care back?" Felicia said.

Cameron looked at the others and wiped some tears off. "Thanks." He said before his ears raised up. "I have an idea." He said.

"What?" Lily asked.

...

Meanwhile, Judy and Nick were driving across the road to see Judy's parents.

Nick was on the phone with Sheila. "Did you get mom at the hospital?" Nick asked.

"Yes I did Nick, the doctors are preparing for the surgery and she's been taken by them, it is all under control." Sheila said.

"Great to know, love you sis." Nick said.

"Love you too Nick, now have fun visiting your little girlfriend's parents." Sheila chuckled before Nick hung up on her.

Nick placed the phone down as Judy kept driving. "So what happened to your father?" Judy asked.

Nick looked at Judy. "Why are you curious?" Nick asked.

"Nothing it's just I've never seen you mention or seen your father, I just want to know." Judy said.

Nick scratched his chin. "Passed on, it was when I was 7 or 8." Nick swid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Judy said.

"No it's fine, it happens to many." Nick said.

"You mean all, right?" Judy asked. "We all die."

"Ri-right. We all do die eventually. And he did too." Nick corrected.

Judy looked back at the road.

...

That night, Lamenter was standing atop a roof alone, sitting down watching families celebrate together.

Then, Rocket Racer appeared in the area on his hoverboard. "Hey man." Racer said.

"Sup." Lamenter said.

"Aren't you going to get off here, I've seen you here all night." Racer said pointing down towards a cafe window of The Farrell Cafe.

"Why were you down there?" Lamenter asked.

"My family's been here for the night." Racer said taking a seat next to him. "What about your family? Will you spend time with them?" He asked.

"My family's been broken up for years." Owen said as Prowler appeared behind them.

"Oh hey man." Racer said. "Say, where've you been?"

"I was with my brother and his family's house. Let me tell you, his son is a handful." Prowler said.

Spider-Monkey showed up. "I've been with my aunt and friends for the holiday." Spider-Monkey said before they all had a seat.

"Wait, why were you at the cafe?" Owen asked.

Racer sighed. "Ok listen, since we are basically a team at this point, I say we be more honest at this point." Racer said before taking off his mask, revealing a male Emu. "My name is Robert Farrell." He said. "I've started doing this thing about a few months ago. Made my gadgets from spare parts and science from my friend Al. At first it was just for the fame and recognition and feeling loved, but that nearly costed my family's life." Robert said.

...

Robert was walking into the back of the cafe. "Where are you going kid?" His father asked.

"Just going to the bathroom, I'll get back to the job in a moment." He said.

"Ok. Love you son." His father said.

"You too." He said back before walking off.

Robert walked outside the house and pulled off his backpack to take out his Rocket Racer costume, but was then pushed into a wall.

He looked to see a spotted hyena. "Where's the money Farrell?" She asked.

"I'm telling you, I'll pay you next week." He said.

The hyena laughed before pulling out a switchblade. "That's the thing about paying for protection racket Racer." She said before grabbing him by the neck. "Once it goes down, the ones you're protecting's windows are wide open for any moth to come in from the shadows into the light." She said.

Racer heard chaos from inside. "No!" Racer yelled before pecking the hyena in the eye and running inside.

The hyena saw a mini rocket there. "Oh shi-" she said before a shock knocked her out.

...

"Please take anything you want!" Racer's father yelled as he, his wife and daughters were held at gunpoint by hyenas.

"Sorry pal, sucks to be you." A hyena said before a floating skateboard crashed through the door and shot rockets at the hyenas.

The hyenas were blown away and knocked out.

Rocket Racer busted into the room and knocked out several other hyenas that were there.

"Get lost!" Racer yelled.

The remaining hyenas ran out of the room like cowards.

Racer looked at his family. "Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you young sir." His mother said.

"You're welcome." He said before grabbing his skateboard and getting out of the room.

...

"I learned a lesson that day. I was already love by my own family, and if I was going to do this, I needed to take it seriously, so I've devoted to protect my family and loved ones at any cost, even my own life." Robert said.

Everyone looked at Robert and looked at one another.

Prowler coughed. "I can relate. When I first started doing this, I was mainly using the gadgets to make the money to feed my mom, dad, and younger brother." Prowler said.

...

Prowler answered a phone call from a telephone booth. "What's the job?" Prowler asked.

"Multi millionaire Oswald Wallace, owner of a car washing company, steal from him and you'll get a fourth of the money." A voice said.

"I know my way around. I used to work there." Prowler said. "Only part I liked of that job was my coworker, that guy was a dickhead." Prowler said.

"He was only that because he's rich, so he doesn't have to care about others but himself." He said. "Get it done." He said before hanging up.

Prowler walked into an alleyway and suited up before getting in the car and driving off.

...

Prowler jumped onto the roof and entered via a broken air duct.

He crawled into the area and began to look around the place.

He slowly entered his boss's room and saw him asleep in the chair.

Prowler took out a needle to inject him with sleeping medicine.

Prowler carefully injected it and the boss jolted awake for a moment before drifting off into slumber again.

Prowler opened all the draws to see a lot of dollars in the hundreds and Prowler took it all.

He closed the draws and he began to walk out of the place.

He snuck across the place and heard a wrench drop.

Prowler's instincts made him pull out a dagger and threw it in the air.

It stabbed a civet in the abdomen and blood began to come out.

Prowler recognized the civet, it was his coworker Elliot.

The civet dropped down and Prowler pulled out his phone to call the police.

...

"I was able to stop the bleeding and got away before the police showed up. But I was able to use the money I had to feed my family." Prowler said.

Spider-Monkey and Owen looked at one another. "Well mine's rather simple." Spider-Monkey said.

...

Spider-Monkey entered a convenient store and walked up to a panda clerk.

He grabbed a chocolate milk and passed it to the clerk. "How much?" He asked.

"2 cents." He said.

Spider-Monkey looked in his pockets. "Don't got it." He said.

"Then you don't get this." He said before putting it away.

Spider-Monkey sighed before looking at the news. He saw 'New wrestler won tonight's match!' "Well I would've had it." He said.

A wolf was already in there and he walked up to the clerk.

The doors opened again and a small animal entered.

The wolf went up to the clerk. "8 bucks." The panda said before the wolf 'accidentally' shoved a can of tips down to the ground.

"What the hell man!" The panda yelled.

"Sorry, thought I saw a fly." He said as the panda started to pick up the pennies.

The wolf looked at Spider-Monkey before tossing him a chocolate milk and winking at him before running of.

Spider-Monkey put the milk away before walking off. "Hey man stop that thief!" The panda yelled.

"I miss the part where's that my problem." He said before leaving.

...

"I regret not stopping that guy." He said.

...

Spider-Monkey walked around the city as the wolf ran amuck.

Then, he heard a gunshot.

Spider-Monkey's senses raised up. "Oh no." He said before he began running towards the shot.

The closer he got, he saw an old monkey bleeding out on the road.

...

"My uncle died that day, and I knew the man needed to be brought to justice." Spider-Monkey said.

...

Minutes later, Spider-Monkey slammed the robber against a window and it cracked. "You know that old man you killed in cold blood?!" He yelled before throwing him aside.

"Listen man the old guy tried to wrestle that gun off he had it coming!" He said in a panic before Spider-Monkey kicked his gun aside and punched him in the face and webbed his arms up. "You deserve to rot in hell!" Spider-Monkey yelled.

The wolf got up and looked at him in fear. "What would he think of you doing this? Ask yourself that!" He yelled before jumping out the window.

Spider-Monkey froze in place and thought about that.

...

"I knew my uncle wouldn't have wanted that, so I used my powers in order to do good." Spider-Monkey said.

"Where'd you even get them?" Racer asked.

"I was mutated into one, when Derwin and Clive were on their rampage, didn't let my family know."

Everyone looked at Owen. "Not happening." Owen said before Black Cat jumped down.

Everyone turned to the snow leopard. "How long have you been here?" Racer asked.

"Since Monkey's story. Feel like I should join the game." She said before she took a seat. "When I was a teen, I was at a party" She said.

...

Felicia sat at a table with a drink of beer and had small sips. Her boyfriend Ryan, a lion, took a seat next to her. "Come with me." He said.

"Ok." She said quietly before they went upstairs to a room.

Ryan locked the door and began to kiss Felicia. Felicia pulled it away. "Not now, there's people downstairs." Felicia said.

"They don't care." Ryan said as he continued.

"Ryan stop." Felicia said as Ryan shoved her on the bed.

"Come on, it's better than being second best." He said as he continued making out with her.

...

Felicia sighed. "What he did that night...motivated me to do this." Black cat said.

The others looked at Owen. Owen groaned. "Fine." He said before taking off his mask. "My name is Owen. And my dad died." He said.

...

A younger Owen walked across the city after running away.

Then, he saw an ambulance race by him.

Owen, curious, began to chase after it. It was going towards the red and blue lights in the area.

Owen, even more curious than he already was, ran faster over there to see police officers surrounding a bunny who was bleeding out.

Owen recognized him. "Dad!" Owen yelled running into the area.

A younger Bogo saw Owen and grabbed him. "Kid get out of here!" Bogo said.

"That's my dad! Help him! Help Him!" Owen cried as his father was pulled into the ambulance.

...

"Few years later, I became who I am today." Owen said.

"I'm so sorry." Felicia said.

"No it's fine. It happens to us all right?" Owen said.

"Well I gotta go, can't keep my aunt waiting." Spider-Monkey said before swinging away.

Prowler ran off as well. "I'll be at Cameron's house." She said before jumping off.

Racer went to leave the area, but turned to Owen. "Take my advice, see your family tonight. They'll always be worth fighting for." He said before leaving.

Owen sat up and looked at his mask. He still rememebred the day he made it, using old motorcycle armor he found at a tool place, and spraying shiny grey paint on certain spots.

Owen looked around and put on his mask.

...

Cameron, Lily, and Nathan rode across the road and parked by Cameron's mother house.

Cameron sighed. "Ok. We got this." Cameron said as he helped Nathan grab the food.

Lily, holding the babies, got out of the car and saw another car parking.

Owen and Felicia got out. "You know, you guys are really easy to find." Owen said.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"To say hi to mom, aren't you here for that?" Owen asked.

Felicia helped Nathan with the food. "Thanks?" Cameron said.

The five walked up to the door. "Ready?" Nathan asked.

"Time to do this." Cameron said before knocking on the door.

They all waited for something to happen, but then their mother Lonnie opened the door.

"Surprise." Cameron said innocently.

Lonnie looked at her brothers. "Have any of you found my phone?" She asked.

"Wait what?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I've lost it a long time ago." Lonnie said.

"Then who have I been texting?" Cameron asked.

...

A lynx looked at Lonnie's phone. "Who is it?" A cat asked.

"It's the son again." The lynx said.

"You know we gotta find that lady soon." The cat said.

...

"So, you've been waiting for us to visit?" Owen asked.

Lonnie hugged her sons. "I've waited since you both left." She said kissing their cheeks.

Cameron laughed as he pulled away. "Who wants some dinner!" Cameron said excitedly as they all entered the house.


	14. Royal's Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy, Nick, and Nathan head into the sewers to find Curt thanks to Wang being undercover. Bogo, Lily, and Cameron make a shocking discovery about Cameron's father's killer. Mayor Wolfe is holding a banquet for the leaders of six countries who are coming to Zootopia to address the increasing tension between the mutated animals and non-mutated ones.

On this day in Zootopia, snow had began to fall down that morning, signaling that there was more to come later that day.

Mayor Wolfe walked up onto a stage, where many animals were standing there waiting for him to talk. "Good morning people of Zootopia. I know it's been a rough year to move into this world with the mutated animals, and it has caused problems including riots, fear, and crime. Some are ok with these changes to animal DNA, while some are clearly so not, and I hope to fix that. So tonight, I am holding a banquet for six country leaders, which all include Wakanda, Kaiwann, Symkaria, Atlantis, Latveria, and Rumek Khanate. We all hope to address the ballooning tension between mutated and non mutated animals and hold a peace conference regarding the stituation." Wolfe said as Nathan watched it through the waiting room.

"Fangmeyer, the doctor will see you." A lynx said.

"Thanks." Nathan said before getting up and heading into the office.

A deer looked at Nathan. "Ok Nathan, your test has been graded by me." He said showing a piece of paper with questions on it.

"Well, what do we have?" Nathan asked.

The deer coughed. "Well judging by what you have for answers, feelings of loneliness, a need to work out more than before, sleepless nights, and some anger issues, these signs are all pointing to potential depression." The deer explained.

Nathan took a second to let that weigh in. He took a breath. "How could this happen?" He asked curiously.

"Well it's things like abuse, a recent loss, and a event in your past, did anything like that happen?" The deer asked.

Nathan thought it. "Well I lost my family when I was five..." Nathan said sadly.

The deer clicked his pen. "That might be a potential cause." The deer said before opening a cabinet. "So to help, I will pass you a prescription for anti depressants, and I recommend group therapy, those can help." The deer said.

"Is there an easy way out of this?" Nathan asked.

"Not even death could be a easy way out pal." The deer said before passing him the pills and writing a prescription down. "There is life after this Nate. You just gotta crawl through the trenches to look at the sunset." He said.

Nathan looked at the pills. "Thank you." Nathan said as he got up and began to head to work.

...

Nathan entered the office and saw Clawhauser and Bogo at Clawhauser's desk. "This was his last known spot." Clawhauser said.

Bogo groaned. "He's sand it can't be that hard to find him." Bogo said.

"Well if we check Sahara Square..." Clawhauser said before Nathan appeared. "Morning Nathan. How was the checkup?" He asked.

"It went fine." Nathan said hiding the pills in his pocket.

"Great." Clawhauser said before Nathan got a call.

"Hello?" Nathan asked.

"Hey Nathan, the doctor's office just called me, they told me about the test." Cameron said.

"Cameron it's all good." Nathan said.

"You say that, but you don't mean it. Let me just say Nathan, as someone who has anxiety from my dad's death, it is rather simple to live with mental illness." Cameron said.

"That has nothing to do with anything Cameron and anxiety and depression are two different things." Nathan said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Clawhauser asked.

"Nothing. Cameron just talked about the appointment I had." Nathan said.

"No the ending part." He said.

"Oh Cameron told us about his anxiety over Thanksgiving." Nathan explained. "Caused by his father being killed by a python."

Bogo raised an eyebrow. "Description of this person." Bogo said.

"Not sure. He seemed to be in a hurry, crashed into his car, attacked him, officers came up, python grabbed gun and killed him." Nathan recalled.

Bogo slowly went wide eyed and crossed his arms uncomfortably. "Understood. I'll check into t-that." Bogo said, stuttering at the last word and began to quickly walk off.

Clawhauser looked at Bogo while he was going away. "That's odd. He never stutters." Clawhauser said.

"I mean, there's a first time for everything." Nathan said before walking off.

...

Bogo barged into the office and opened the window, having the freezing air breeze in.

He took a moment to let his lungs breath in air and let it out before he calmed down to his usual demeanor.

He took a seat in his chair and opened his laptop to find any footage he can of the night he arrested Flint.

...

Nathan sat at his desk and began to do research on a new case.

Then, Nick slid his chair over to Nathan. "Hey pal, wanna help me and Judy out?" Nick asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Nathan asked unenthusiastically.

Judy hopped her chair over to them. "It's about Curt. Wang's reported from her visit to the latest reptile meeting last night that she saw Curt there as well. She tried to follow him but the crowd had diverted her there as well." Judy explained.

"This means that Curt is actually with the reptiles." Nick said.

"Right. But when she did saw him, he was always with a certain group of lizards. So potentially, might be held against his will." Judy answered.

"The point?" Nathan asked.

"We should head back to the sewers to see if we can find Curt." Nick said.

Nathan thought of it for a minute. "Ok." He said before the three got up and went to leave.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron and Lily were at the house setting up christmas decorations for the holiday season as Cameron played christmas music from his phone.

Lily placed on lights across the railings of the patio as Cameron set up a lamp that looked out a christmas tree.

"Hey Lils, we're getting the tree right?" Cameron asked.

"Of course." Lily said entering.

"Fun." Cameron said.

Lily removed the coat and placed it on the rack and wiped some snow off it.

She turned to see Cameron whistling to the music.

Lily smiled and walked back into the living room.

Lily grabbed Cameron's arm and picked him up and the two began to dance to the music.

"Lily this is a highly unpractical way to dance." Cameron pointed out before Lily spun over to the table and placed him on that. "Good enough." He said before the two danced again.

Then, the door knocked. "Miller? Fangmeyer? Are you there? It's Bogo." He said.

Lily placed Cameron on the ground and walked towards the door.

Cameron stopped the music as Lily opened the door to see Bogo there. "Can we help? Did something happen at work?" She asked.

"No. We just made a recent discovery of a murder." Bogo said.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "May I?" He asked.

"Sure." Lily said letting him walk inside.

Bogo took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

Cameron looked to see the buffalo. "Oh shit is Nathan's depression worst than we thought?" Cameron asked.

"I applaud the concern Miller, but that's not it. Have a seat." He said.

Cameron and Lily took a seat on the couch.

Bogo took a seat on the couch and passed them a photo.

Cameron looked at it. It was a photo of the security footage the night his father died. "Miller for years your father's killer was unidentified. We found out who killed him." Bogo said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Turns out Thomas's killer is still at large." Bogo said.

Cameron raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"This is the man who killed your father." Bogo said before passing another photo over to them.

Cameron snatched the photo out of Bogo's hands and looked at it.

"His name is Flint Marko. Small time criminal, in and out of prison." Bogo said. "He is now one of the mutated animals. Can somehow form into sand." He said.

Cameron looked at the photo of Flint in surprised shock.

Lily looked at Bogo. "Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Not yet." Bogo said. "We were chasing him down after we busted a drug trade so he could gain money for..."

The voices around Cameron all became white noise to him. He was only focused on the photo. For years he had no idea who the man that killed his father, why he did it, or even where he was. He had to live with that one question in the back of his head for years. Where is he? How does he feel? Does he feel anything? Does he ask himself if the man had a family?

For so long...for so much time, he's been beating himself up, telling himself he could have stopped the criminal who killed his father, or even Owen. That if they had, Thomas might still be alive. Was he doomed from the start? Nothing he could have done that evening would have had the slightest impact on how things turned out?

'It was all useless.' His head told him. It was not enough that he could never bring his father back no matter how much he did, but now he may have never saved him in the first place? Cameron always thought that power came from time and place, never from position of power or money, and what if he had no power? That evening, despite all he could do, he couldn't do a thing to prevent Thomas being shot and killed in cold blood.

All he could feel was sadness, shock, confused, and boiling anger.

"I know this is hard to process Miller, but we're working on finding him." Bogo said.

"No you're not." Cameron's voice cracked.

Bogo and Lily looked at Cameron in confusion. "How the hell did you not know this? Officers were at the scene, they saw Thomas die, so how did you not find the python with a gun a toddler could discover?!" Cameron said in confusion and rage.

"Cameron." Lily said.

"No no no no no no, I'm making a point. Chief, it's obvious that he was the killer. Why didn't you tell us at least? Do you have something against my family solely because of Owen being The Lamenter?" Cameron said getting louder, causing the babies in the other room to wake up and start crying.

Lily got up and went to check on them.

"We don't. Because he didn't die in the alleyway. He died in the hospital when someone unplugged his air supply." Bogo said.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that!" Cameron screamed.

"We told your mother, we didn't tell you or your brother because you were children. You wouldn't handle that emotional distraught." Bogo said.

"Point made! But we run around like headless chicken for years trying to find this guy and now we find out the guy that shot him was the killer?" Cameron asked.

"Settle down." Bogo said.

"NO! THAT GUY KILLED MY FATHER AND HE'S STILL OUT THERE!" Cameron yelled before tossing the photo across the room and entering the patio.

Bogo sighed before getting up to see Lily, who was confronting the babies. "Need help?" He asked.

"No I got this." She said kindly.

"I insist." Bogo said before picking up Marian and gently cradling her.

"I have two kids of my own, I can handle kids." Bogo said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Correct." Bogo said before sighing.

"I knew Flint, personally." Bogo said.

Lily looked at Bogo. "We were in high school together, friends. I usually defended them from bullies saying they were pathetic and stuff like that. Unfortunately, because of a night of passion with a gerenuk, he had to go into crime to save the lives of his kids. Only one lived, but when I arrested him and his wife divorced him, I think that was his breaking point to join the reptiles." Bogo said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked.

"Because I want you to know what's at stake here. Tell Cameron about me and Flint, and he'll get worst before he gets better." Bogo said before he placed the asleep baby down and went to leave.

"Bogo, this isn't your fault. You know that right?" She asked.

"I know." Bogo said. "I just wished I didn't think that." He said before leaving.

...

Nick, Judy, and Nathan wandered around the sewers, searching for Curt.

"Connors?!" Judy called out. "Are you there!"

"Curty! You have a family to get back too!" Nick said.

"Connors?" Nathan said. "Guys I don't think he's here." He said.

"The sewers are big Nate, he can be anywhere." Nick mentioned.

Nathan continued searching with them. "Oh shit I forgot to take my pills." He said before fumbling through his pockets.

"Pills?" Judy asked.

Nathan pulled out a pack of anti depressants and uncapped the bottle and grabbed a single one. "What's that?" Nick asked.

"Does anyone have a bottle of water?" Nathan asked.

"Here." Judy said tossing her own to Nathan.

"Thanks." He said before swallowing the pill and taking a drink from the water.

The three made a right and saw a tail running at the end of the hallway and taking a left.

They hid behind their wall for a moment before they slowly made their way to the end of the hallway.

"When'd you get the pills?" Nick asked.

"Today." Nathan said. "Now can we shut up about this?" He asked.

"I'm just curious." Nick pointed out.

"Nick." Judy said.

"What? He didn't have it before, why now?" Nick asked.

"It's probably personal." Judy pointed out.

"And it is." Nathan pointed out.

"Well alright, that's all." Nick said as they turned to the left to see a light ahead of them.

"He got out." Judy said before the three began to run as fast as they could towards the light.

Once they made it to the light, they realized they ran outside.

"Where'd he go?" Nick asked.

Then, they heard a growl.

The three hid in a bush and saw a lizard, Curt, by the river grabbing onto fish to eat.

Judy went to slowly crawl out, but Nathan stopped her from moving forward. "I'm not losing you either." He whispered.

Then, Curt grabbed the last of his fish and crawled back in. "We know he's here. We just need proper preparation." Nathan said before he began to leave.

Nick followed him, and then finally Judy, before taking a final look at the sewers.

...

When the shifts were over, Nathan, Judy, and Nick were driving to their homes. Nathan dropped Nick off and was driving to get Judy home.

Judy noticed the bottle of pills and what they were. She didn't say anything about it, not wanting to upset Nathan or make it feel bad for himself, until he parked the car at her apartment.

"You'll be ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Judy said as she got out and looked at Nathan. "It'll get better." She said before closing the door and walking inside.

Nathan looked at the pills and sighed before driving off.

...

Nathan entered his house and placed his keys on the table.

He heard the news playing about tonight's royal banquet and some footsteps. "Hey brother, I made you dinner." Lily said.

"Thanks." He said before entering the kitchen. It was a Parmesan Fusilli.

Nathan sat down and began to eat it, with Lily taking a seat next to him. "Cameron told me about it." She said.

Nathan knew what she was talking about. "Saw that coming." He pointed out.

"I just want you to know, it'll be ok..." Lily said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it'll be ok, thank you for attempting to fix that broken record. I get it, this may not last forever, and even if it does, it's not like it's terrible. I'm still happy with where I am. I just have these anti depressants in my pocket to remind me that I'll never completely be happy without these." Nathan said.

"To be fair, we all see our stories from our eyes, so when something happens like this, we react in our own ways. And everyone who knows hope for you to get better." Lily said.

"Well, how do you deal with everything that happened with you?" Nathan asked.

"Well...I've been doing mediation with music, and I do things I've always wanted to do. Remember when I camped in Sahara Square?" Lily asked.

"You got sand all over you, literally." Nathan said.

"But I always wanted to do it, and I did it, try that, what have you always wanted to do?" Lily asked.

"...I always wanted to get high." Nathan said.

Lily punched him in the arm. "I was joking." Nathan laughed.

Lily uncomfortable snickered. "Where's Cameron? I haven't seen him all day." Nathan said.

Lily tapped her fingers against the table. "His father's killer was identified. He's not too happy about it." Lily said.

Nathan looked at the hallway. "Well, let's hope things will get better." Nathan said before he got a phone call. It was Nick.

Nathan walked into the hallway. "Yeah." He asked.

"Quick question is Wang sneaking into the reptile's base tonight?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Nathan said, his phone accidentally on speaker before he hung up.

"What is Wang doing?" Cameron asked.

"She's a spy for us when it comes to the reptiles." Nathan said before he went back to his dinner.

Cameron sighed before closing the door. "You know, I'm going to bed early tonight. Not really in the mood to hear about the banquet all night." Nathan said.

"I get that." Lily said.

...

That snowy night, 6 limos were all driving across the city in a row, as they were all driving towards the mayor's office for the banquet.

The first limo pulled up as a male african leopard in a black tuxedo and a female zebra in a red dress got out and walked up to the doors.

An elephant guard walked up to them. "King T'Challa. It's great to meet you." He said passing them ID's.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." T'Challa said taking his and passing the other one to the zebra as they walked in.

A Chinese serow got out of the second limo alongside a monkey. "Queen Sen." The elephant said.

"Mr." She said taking her card.

From the third limo was a sable and a male lynx. "Princess Silvia."

She simply smirked at him and took her ID.

The fourth limo opened from the trunk and out the door came Gazelle alongside a panda.

The elephant raised an eyebrow before he saw them dragging out an Atlantic white-sided dolphin, who was in a massive tank made for him, being pulled out and taken into the building.

"Nice to see you King Attuma." He said.

"You too." He said as the elephant stuck the ID on the tank.

"And same with you Gazelle." He said.

"Thanks. Anything for the people of Zootopia." She replied.

The fifth limo had a Eurasian lynx walk out with a jaguar. "Victor Von." The elephant said.

"Evening." He said taking his ID.

A Bukharan markhor exited the car with an impala. "Abd al-Rahman." The elephant said.

"Thank you." He said taking his ID.

"Arthur Lance." The impala said.

"Great to see you too." The elephant said.

They all entered into the main office where Mayor Wolfe was waiting for them. "Good evening everyone, it's wonderful to have you all be here. King T'Challa of Wakanda, Queen Sen of Kaiwann, Princess Silvia Sablinov of Symkaria, King Attuma or Atlantis, Tsar Victor Von of Latveria, and Khan Abd al-Rahman of Rumek Khanate, which one of you want dinner?" Wolfe said.

...

Lily was watching a movie with her babies in her arms and was nearly asleep when she heard someone coming.

She looked to see Cameron quickly walking outside. "Where are you going?" She yawned.

"Late night trip." He said strangely coldly.

"Alright." Lily said not noticing.

Cameron left into the hallway and walked across it, pass the other doorways.

He entered the elevator and he waited to go down into the main lobby.

He entered the lobby and walked across, completely focused on getting to the door, no where else.

He got outside into the snow and entered his car before racing off.

...

All the food was setup and they all began to calmly eat their food. "Ok, so we all know why we're here, the mutagen problem." Wolfe said.

"Exactly. It was in the invitation." Attuma said.

"Right. So, the problem is mainly around here in my town, but there is 1 other case within the rest of the world, Bunnyburrow. I don't want this getting any worse, so does anyone have ideas?" Wolfe asked.

Abd placed a paper on the table. "What if we use this?" He asked.

Wolfe grabbed it and began to read it, leading to silence. "Hate to say this, but this is unacceptable." Wolfe said as he began to pass it across the table.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Abd asked.

"First thing, the mutated animals who were treated unfairly or disowned by their families already have several numbers of ghettos across the city, and you're considering making concentration camps?" Wolfe asked.

"I mean...we don't know what these things can do, we should show them that despite their advantages, we need to show them who's their leader." Abd said.

"Doesn't that just make it worse?" Sen asked.

"Yeah, it shows an example of being devilish to them. What if there's a child who hasn't told their family they were mutated? When they see stuff like those camps, it can bring on insecurity to them." Gazelle said.

"And also if we try that, it'll put a bad mark on the move to 'ease tensions' on the mutated and non mutated. The camps can make it way worse and will show signs of prejudice." T'Challa said.

"Secondly, martial law across town, normal mutated animals wanting to live life worrying every second of every day by the military watching over them like bald eagles will make them having to look over their shoulders for years." Wolfe said.

"And also, our police force, medical department, and firefighters are all helping the mutated in several ways. Bringing in the military would seem like overkill." Gazelle said.

"Thirdly, electric collars. Now even if I don't mind the concept, electric collars seem a little far, might not even help, just make it worse." Wolfe said.

"Didn't Zootopia do that with mammals like...a century ago?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. And that wasn't helping, just brought more fear." Silvia said.

"What if we didn't use electric collars, and try something like a mood ring of sorts, something like a reminder to relax?" Attuma recommended.

"It may not work entirely, but it may drop some freak outs." Sen said.

"Abd, I respect the way you run Rumek Khanate, but the goal of this meeting is to find a way to propose both sides to forged together in harmony and live side by side, not with prejudice." Wolfe said.

Arthur then got a phone call on his phone. "I'll take this." He said before getting up and leaving the room. "It's underway. I'll use it in a minute. They'll get AIM's weapons, you can count on it." Arthur said before hanging up.

...

Cameron parked his car and entered the Nine Fox's Tea.

It was nearly empty with only a few people eating there and the employees were still working.

Cameron walked up to the front desk and tapped the bell swiftly.

Wang looked at him and slithered over to Cameron. "Oh hey Cameron. Can I help you?" Wang asked.

"Meet me outside. The alleyway." Cameron said before he walked out of the place.

Wang raised an eyebrow.

Song looked at Wang. "You're gonna fall for that?" Song asked.

"Eh, it's not like I can die, we've lived for this long." Wang said.

...

Wang slithered outside and found Cameron. "Alright buddy what do you want? Make this quick I'm about to shed my skin in a few minutes." Wang said.

"Know this man?" Cameron asked, showing a photo of Flint.

Wang peeked at it. "Uh...why?" Wang said.

"Today, Chief Bogo had discovered this guy killed my father now. Now do you know him?" Cameron said.

"Yeah actually, I think I saw him at the meeting of the reptile group." Wang said before Cameron suddenly pulled out a gun.

Wang was in shock for a split moment before reality settled in. "Take me to him, now, and this won't get worse." Cameron said.

"Ok ok ok, let's calm down here." Wang said.

"Just tell me where he is, that's all I want to know." Cameron said.

"I don't know his true location, but I know the main hiding spot for the reptiles. We might find him there. Just please, don't pull the trigger." Wang said.

Cameron put the gun away. "After work." He said before he walked off.

...

A few minutes went by before Wang entered Cameron's car. Wang typed in some coordinates on his phone's GPS. "Alright, we should be able to get there." Wang said before Cameron began to drive off.

Wang smiled. "Do you actually know how to work a gun?" She asked.

Cameron didn't say anything. Wang snickered. "Come on man it's not like you would've killed me anyway, remember, been here for ages." She said.

Cameron groaned. "Whatever." He said.

Wang chuckled before she began to shed her skin off to pass the time.

Cameron looked at her is awkwardness for a moment before focusing on the road, but the sounds were spine tingling to his ears.

...

After several minutes of silent driving, they parked in the woods.

Cameron got out of the car and tossed the shed skin into the garbage bin and Wang jumped down.

"This is the place. Proceed with caution." Wang said.

Cameron looked at the gun before speed walking to the entire spot. "I can figure out how this worked." He said to himself.

He entered at the entrance of the sewers and primed the gun.

He raised the gun up in the air.

'Take the shot dipshit.'

'Once you do it, there's no going back.'

'As soon as you pull it you're dead.'

'Wang probably thinks you're nuts.'

'Do it! He deserves to die!'

'This was all a big mistak-'

*BANG*

A shot ran all throughout the sewers like a yodel. Cameron felt rubble gently fall on his head.

Wang looked at Cameron. "Sooner than expected." She whispered.

"Get out. Don't want your cover blown." Cameron said panicking.

Wang nodded and slithered into the woods.

Cameron looked at the sewers ahead of him. The eerie silence and the dripping water were making his brain go a thousand mikes tomorrow.

'Well, you signed off to death.'

'How do I know he's coming? It could be literally anyone.'

'I never wrote my will. Should probably fix that.'

'Lily and Nathan don't know where I am. Even if I get out of this, Nathan's gonna kill me for stealing his gun.'

'Should've let Owen do this.'

Then, he heard someone or something coming.

He looked ahead of him to see sand racing at him.

Cameron aimed the gun and fired a bullet.

When he pulled the trigger, the rocketing speed of the bullet made him fall down.

The bullet went through the sand and Flint turned into his python form and landed on the side to avoid the water. "What are you doing here?" Flint asked.

Cameron used both his hands and aimed again as he shot another bullet at Flint.

Flint turned into sand again as he dodged the bullet.

Cameron got up and tried to shoot Flint with the shots he had, but he kept dodging them.

Then, Cameron got up and shot at Flint again.

When he turned into sand and turned back, Cameron grabbed the python and tossed him into the wall.

On impact Flint turned into sand and landed on the ground.

Cameron grabbed him again and slammed him into the wall. "Remember Thomas Miller? The bunny you killed in cold blood?!" He asked in rage.

Flint whacked Cameron with his tail, larger by sand, and Cameron dropped onto the ground.

Flint grabbed Nathan's gun and aimed it at him. Then, he began to notice the similarities between that fateful night and now.

"The hell did he matter to you anyway?!" Flint yelled.

Cameron grabbed Flint by the throat and slammed into the water.

Flint's body began to dissolve into the water because he was basically made of sand and began to vanish.

Flint tried to gasp fro air but Cameron jolted him back down.

Flint raised his head up. "It was an accident!" He yelled.

Cameron raised him up and tossed him against the wall. Most of his own body looked like wet sand.

Cameron raised the gun again. "Elaborate." Cameron demanded.

"I was doing a burglary. I was getting the money and nothing else. It was going to be a simple getaway, but then Bogo was onto me, we knew each other since middle school, of course he was, he could read anyone like a book. Caught me, I ran, and just so happened to run into your father. I demanded his car, he got out, but the police caught up. I tried to shoot them, ended up shooting him..." He monologued.

Cameron simply stared at him, tears of rage falling down his cheeks. Flint chuckled. "So do it man." Flint said. Cameron did nothing for a moment. "Earth to Thomas's son, if it'll make you feel better go right ahead." He said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to die." Cameron said.

"Come on dude you could kill the monster. Your family would celebrate. You can be the town hero, be forever remembered as the man who killed SandShake." Flint said.

Cameron looked at the gun, then at Flint, before loading the gun.

"You know something, it's easy to trip someone..." Flint said before Cameron went to pull the trigger.

Then, nothing happened. He clicked the trigger, but nothing came out.

Cameron looked at the gun and unloaded the cilp, no bullets were in it. "When they've already tripped themselves." Flint chuckled before out of nowhere Wang appeared and knocked him out.

Cameron without a moment to react saw Wang turn into her dragon form, grab him, and race him out of there.

They landed back on the trail and Wang turned him back. Cameron got up in a panicked state. "We need to drive out. Now." Wang said.

"But he's right there, I just need to-"

"NOW!" Wang yelled, blue fire coughing out of her mouth.

"Ok! Fine! Your loss!" Cameron said before the two got in the car and drove off.

...

Back with Wolfe, they were all still eating and coming up with a plan. "Maybe at their houses, we can put a symbol on it that represents a mutated animal." Sen recommended.

"Yeah that might be able to work. I'll be right back." Gazelle said as she got up and left the room.

Gazelle walked across the hallway to find the bathroom and seeing Arthur coming towards her.

They walked pass each other, and Gazelle noticed that Arthur had some device in his hand, it was a strange tripod looking device that had a hypo circle plastered on it.

She made contact with Arthur, he had a smirk on his face.

Gazelle, confused, let him walk by her and she pulled out her phone and silently followed him.

Arthur walked into the room and slammed the device down on the table.

Gazelle began to record whatever was about to happen.

"Arthur what's..." Abd said before yellow beams of energy shot at everyone in the room expect Arthur and Gazelle.

Gazelle shook in terror at what was happening.

Arthur grabbed Abd's paper and showed it to everyone. "Here's what gonna happen, we're all going to sign this paper, and when you do, you will all buy AIM's services and weapons in order to keep the city safe. Understood?" Arthur said.

"Of course. This is the way to protect Zootopia." They all said in unison.

Gazelle gasped in horror before she stopped the recording.

She looked around and tried to find a way to attack him and stop him.

Then, she had an idea.

She closed her eyes and charged straight towards the table.

Arthur turned as she used her anthers to tackle him across the table.

He landed in the middle of the table as Gazelle took the device off the table.

The beams went away and everyone looked around the place.

Wolfe noticed Arthur on the table, and him with a pen about to sign Abd's paper.

"What just happened?" Attuma asked.

"Arthur tried to make you sign Abd's paper. He mentioned something about you wanting to buy AIM's weapons!" Gazelle said.

"You stupid..." Arthur said about to attack but T'Challa's guard grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closely. "Attempt this again, and you'll wish you didn't." She said.

"Okoye, stand down." T'challa said.

Wolfe stood up and looked at Abd. "Did you know about this?" Wolfe asked.

"N-no." Abd said.

"Well I'm not taking chances anymore. Get out of my lawn. I'll email you when I make my mind up on what to do with our relationship." Wolfe said.

Abd calmly stood up and straighten out his uniform. "Farewell everyone, and I hope you have an exceeding night." He said before walking away without Arthur.

"Allow me to get him to the ZPD." She said before contacting them on her phone.

Okoye grabbed Arthur. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave." She said.

...

Cameron and Wang drove in the car in silence. Cameron was upset both at Wang and himself for not realizing that he didn't have enough bullets.

"Pull the car over." Wang said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." She said.

Cameron parked his car by a park.

Wang sighed and looked out the window. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Back in my old days, when I was a dragon almost all the time, there was this other dragon I knew, his name was Tovar. He was such a great person and would go out of his way to help anyone in our army he could if it meant sacrificing his own life." Wang explained. "Which happened. Took his life to save mine from a general, Ashin."

"All I remember if those many weeks was this boiling demon inside my ear, saying I must find him, give justice to Tovar." Wang said.

"What did you do?" Cameron asked.

Wang gulped. "I killed him. Incinerated to ashes. I did what I wanted to do, got my vengeance, but...nothing came from it. Yeah I got the justice I wanted, but it's not like that could bring Tovar back, he was still dead. There was just a black void inside of me feeling incomplete afterwards, and seeing what you did tonight, I'm warning you, don't do this. It won't bring your father back, it won't make you happy, it won't do anything but put blood on your hands. Yeah you feel a fire inside you demanding you to do it, but that's life. Not every loose end is going to be tied up, some will always be loose, even if you like it or not." Wang said with empathy and sadness before she got out of the car and wandered off.

The white noise Cameron had been hearing all day, the one where he wasn't thinking about the consequences to the actions of killing someone, anyone, was finally fading away. Sure, for split moments, it might have felt good to kill Flint, a murderous, soulless python, but then he would feel empty. Nothing left to do, no one to avenge. Even if he killed him, his father would always be dead then, and he would always be dead now.

Cameron started the car again and began to drive off.

...

He reentered the apartment and saw Lily sound asleep.

He looked at his two hands, one had Nathan's gun, the other was a bag of groceries with food.

Cameron placed the food on the kitchen table and entered the bathroom.

Cameron looked at the gun, because of him not thinking, his fingerprints were probably all over the gun. He couldn't let that be known.

He started the shower and grabbed a towel. He unloaded the clip from the gun and placed it on the sink.

He got back into the kitchen and got safety gloves from under the sink.

He put them on and began to scrub the gun and the clip enough that it would be practically brand new.

He dried it off and placed it on a spot where it would seem to be if someone accidentally put it there.

Then, he heard a quiet tap on the door.

Cameron placed the gun on the side of the toilet that was hidden from plain sight, the side next to the corner, and went to the door.

He opened it to see Nathan. "Hey Cam, have you seen my gun? I just got a late call." Nathan said.

Cameron looked around the bathroom. "Well I was taking a pee when I found it by the toilet, thought you accidentally put it there." Cameron said.

Nathan walked over to the toilet and picked his gun up. "Is it loaded?" Cameron asked.

Nathan unclipped it. "No." He said.

"Making sure. Now get out I have a shower to take." Cameron said before taking off hi jacket.

"Ok." Nathan said before getting out. "Hey, I'm sorry about our phone call this morning." Nathan said.

"It's fine, just reacted in the moment." Cameron chuckled.

Nathan softly smiled. "Ok. Have a nice shower." He said before closing the door.

Cameron locked the door and took a deep breath. He then prepared to take his shower.

...

Bogo, Judy, and Nick, along with other officers were all at the mayor's office as Gazelle and Wolfe were explaining the story. "So he's supposedly working for a company named AIM?" Bogo asked.

"Yes. He wanted them to sign a paper that would enforce martial law, electric collars, and concentration camps onto the mutated animals with this." Gazelle said before showing them the device.

Nick looked at it with safety gloves. He saw a name for it on the bottom. "Hypno Hustler." He said.

"I'm just glad this didn't escalate. I would never want to sign a paper for stuff like this. I just hope you all understand. I have the people of Zootopia at heart first and everything else second, putting these things on town would be disgraceful to the city's creators." Wolfe said.

"We understand Wolfe." Judy said before a car parked.

"Who's this?" Nick wondered.

A red sheep exited the car.

"Becky!" Wolfe yelled before running towards her.

The two embraced softly and hugged each other. "Are you ok? Officers told me what happened and I didn't know if you were ok..." Becky said.

"Sweetie, I'm great. Nothing happened to me or any of the guests. Are the kids alright?" Wolfe asked.

"They're sound asleep." Becky said.

"Fantastic." Wolfe said before the two hugged more.

A police car parked and Tim got out of it. "Man she was close to getting a speeding ticket." Tim said.

"So, if AIM wanted them to work with their weapons, does that mean that they've been planning this?" Judy wondered.

"Even then, the reptiles are also working with the mutagen from Wang's intel. They might be working together." Nick said.

"That is unspecified Wilde, but it's a suspicion. Until then, AIM is under investigation." Bogo said.


	15. The Bunny Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's assigned to work undercover in a stage-play with another actress named Nathalie in order to get answers on the reptile revolution. Nick, Clawhauser, Nathan, Screech, and Sheila try to figure out who James Baker, a new ZPD rookie, is.

Tonight in Zootopia, it was a wedding, where many family and friends would gather around together and celebrate the now forever bondage between two married animals. But tonight's wasn't just any average wedding, it was the wedding of a mafia family, fully made up of elephants, who were all so knee deep in terms of being able to get away with anything and act like it never happened.

An attendee, a wolf, stood up and tapped on his glass of wine. "Excuse me, may I have your attention?" He said.

Everyone turned to him. "Good evening everyone, my name is Jim Wolfhard." He said before everyone clapped.

"And as some of you may know. I used to be in prison. And that life experience had taught me a thing or two about life sentences. And Al, Sofia, you two just got the best life sentence of all. Marriage. May your bond forever be unbroken." Jim said before turning to the others. "To Al and Sofia. Salute." He said raising his wine.

Everyone raised their wines and clanked them together.

The jazz music began playing again and Jim went on over to a table.

"That was a nice speech there Jim." He said.

"Thanks a lot Paul. It's an honor to be the man to give the toast." Jim said before he began to dig in to the french fries. Jim made a strange expression. "Everything alright?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, it's just that these are kinda cold fries." Jim said.

...

"Cold French Fries. That's Tim's signal." Screech yelled in a SWAT van.

Chief Bogo busted out of the van. "Let's go squad move in!" Bogo yelled.

At that moment, Judy, Nick, Clawhauser, Stephanie, Nathan, Bogo, and many other officers and FBI agents all got out of the parking lot and began to run towards the restaurant.

"Go go go!" Pawdinson yelled.

"Come on!" Clawhauser yelled.

"Move in!" Bogo yelled.

...

"Well there's always the burnt chicken." He pointed out.

"Not into that kinda stuff." Jim, who was really Tim, said just as Stephanie and Nathan got in through the front entrance.

"Stay where you are! Hands on your heads!" Nathan yelled.

Judy and Nick lead a squad from the kitchen. "You have the right to remain silent!" An ocelot FBI agent said.

Everyone in the family began to panic and tried to escape.

"Uh oh." Jim said before getting up trying to leave.

Stephanie grabbed Tim and slammed him next to a table where the wedding cake was, crushing it.

Clawhauser tackled an elephant by grabbing their tusk and slamming them to the ground.

An elephant tried to punch Judy, but she dodged it and Nathan tranquilized them.

Stephanie picked up Tim and began to drag him out. "NOBODY SAY ANYTHING! NOBODY TALK! AL, SOFIA, NAME YOUR KID AFTER ME!" Jim yelled as he was dragged out of the restaurant with Stephanie, Judy, and Bogo.

...

Tim was acting all throughout the way to the SWAT van.

Once Stephanie tossed Tim in the van and she and Bogo closed the doors, Tim broke character and got up. "How'd I do?" Tim asked.

"Well took a couple of weeks but we finally have enough evidence against the mafia family." Stephanie said.

"That's great. Can finally drop the Italian accent." Tim said before wiping cake off his face. "Want some?" He asked.

Bogo walked over to the front van. Stephanie put Tim's hand down.

...

The ZPD celebrated the victory in a bar together. "Tim that was amazing." Nick said.

"Thanks." Tim said. "You know if you want to try an undercover mission, I say go for it, just need the proper training." Tim said.

"I'll have you know I was in theater in high school, so I think I got this." Judy said.

"Uh huh, and as we all know those clearly have oscar worthy acting." Nick said before Tim snickered at that.

Judy walked away from them and took a seat next to Clawhauser. "You did theater?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not like school had after school clubs for police training, so I needed something else to do." Judy said.

"Well then you might just be the perfect candidate for a case Bogo told me about." Clawhauser said.

"What case?" She asked.

Clawhauser took a sip from his drink. "There's this panther, her name's Nathalie Aldermen, theater actress, she's currently working on a play named Two Sides Of A Coin." Clawhauser said.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Something about a town divided in two. She supposedly has info on the reptile revolution. Bogo wants someone to go undercover to play the long game with her." Clawhauser said.

"Sounds investing." Judy said before a thought entered her head. "Wait a second..." She thought.

...

The next day, she entered Bogo's office. "Hopps?" Bogo said.

"Good morning chief I like to request a case." She said.

"Say it first." Bogo said.

Judy took a seat. "Nathalie Alderman." She said.

Bogo took a seat in his chair. "Why exactly?" He asked.

"Well remember the photos I gave you of Clay Kassady's blood writings?" Judy said.

"Of course." He said.

Judy pulled out her phone and showed the buffalo one of the photos. "The two might've had the connection." She said.

Bogo looked closer at the photo.

'Nathalie' 'You Made Me Into This'

'You Knew What It Was Like Being On The Other Side of The Bloody Bullet'

Bogo looked at Judy. "Are you assuming she was a partner at some in time?" He asked.

"Precisely. Not sure about what yet." Judy said. "And not only that I found this on a morning walk." She said before showing him another picture. It was in the rainforest district. There was a bunch of reptiles and a single panther standing in a graveyard. "All reptiles, expect one, after they left, I think it was Clay's grave they were at. Didn't get a good look the panther." Judy said.

"So you not only think that Nathalie is with the reptiles, but also Clay?" He asked.

"Yes. Chief, please let me do this case, I have personal theater experience myself, and I'm also a good liar." Judy said.

"Name one time you lied." He said.

"Well they're very spaced out from my life." Judy chuckled.

Bogo coughed before picking up a folder. "Evidence room. Now." He said.

...

Bogo passed Judy a folder. "You're going in as Thea Renee. A bunny who moved into Zootopia to express her dreams as an actress." Bogo said.

"Alright. First thing, how to we change my look? I think they'll recognize me." Judy said.

"It's ok. I can call for help." Bogo said before Clawhauser entered the room. "Hey Chief what do you think I should get my niece for christmas?" He asked before noticing him and Judy in the room. "What's happening here?" He asked.

...

"Hey Zhao, if you could help us dye Judy's fur soon, that would be great." He said calling Zhao on his phone.

"Ok, fur's down, but maybe we can also change my eyes? The eyes are a big teller of the identity." Judy said.

"I can handle that." Screech said before tossing her eye contacts. The contacts were a light blue.

"Ok, is it just me or is this going too fast?" Judy asked before a pig entered the office. "Ah you must be Mrs Hopps, I'm Madeline, you can call me your theater director as Thea." She said.

"Come on everyone let's give her space. After all identity lying is a rather hard thing to soak in." Nick said.

"How would you know that?" Judy asked.

Nick then had flashbacks to the several fake names he had.

'J.C Baitman'

'Max Rogers.'

'Will Knockers.'

'Bob.'

"I've seen shows." Nick said. "Anyways, if we're going to do this, we need to come up with an excuse on where Judy Hopps is when Thea Renee is in the city." Nick said.

"And that means..." Madeline questioned.

"It basically means we need a cover up story on where a certain ZPD officer is, when that officer is really in disguise. I done it many times, I've even faked my own death, there was a funeral and everything." Tim said.

"Alright. But what could we do?" Judy wondered.

...

"It is by the ZPD's account that officer Judy Hopps is currently off the grid for a case as we speak in a different country. No further information has been given but Chief Bogo assures that she'll make it back alive." A moose said on the news the next morning.

Judy, who just got done with her makeover, watched the news with simple nervousness. She now had the contacts Screech gave her, but now pretty much her entire body was covered in the color of chestnut agouti.

Zhao, Clawhauser, and Screech looked at her. "Seamless to me." Screech said.

"Be careful with the environment for a few days. Don't want the dye to go away." Zhao said.

"Got it." She said before standing up. "Alright, where do we start?" Judy asked.

"Well step 1 is to audition at the Zootopian Theater and give it your best audition, then Madeline will choose you to play the role of Sunny, the main comedic role of the show." Clawhauser said going over the files. "Well I'll get going." Judy said.

"Alright. And sing to the radio on the way there. It can help you out." Clawhauser said before she left.

"Well, time to go to work." Screech said.

...

Judy, disguised as Thea, parked at the theater and saw other animals entering the place.

Judy got out of her car and began to walk in with the others.

As she was entering, she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Judy said before an anteater turned to her. "No it's fine, it is a little crowded in here." She said.

"Oh well that's fine. I'm Thea." Judy said.

"Annie Huston." The anteater said before they got deeper into the theater. "So what role do you hope to get?" She asked.

"Oh, Sunny." She said.

"Well I'm betting on getting the lead, Bridget." She said.

"Cool. You know, I heard Nathalie Alderman was meant to show up here." Judy said.

"So did I. Where could she..." Annie said before they heard a scream.

They all turned to see a snake. "Watch where you're stepping lady!" A rattlesnake yelled.

"Well you're small, I couldn't see you." A panther said.

The snake scoffed before going away.

"...be." Annie said as she pointed towards them. That was Nathalie.

Then, they heard clapping.

They all looked to see Madeline on the theater set. "Good morning everyone I'm so happy for you all to come and audition for Two Sides of The Coin. Trust me the screenplay written by Eddie Allistar I adore and I hope you'll love it to, we don't want to act in something we don't like am I right? Anyway, so let's get to auditioning." She said.

...

Clawhauser and Screech showed up at work where Nick and his sister Sheila were at. "I just wanted to say hi. I know you didn't get your morning coffee, so I got you one." Sheila said.

"I'm not a child Sheila, I can get coffee by myself." Nick said.

"Well appreciate the gesture." She said.

"What's happening?" Screech asked.

"Just passing my dear brother a coffee." She said.

"I don't want the coffee. Nathan back me up here!" Nick said turning to Nathan.

Nathan's entire body was fixated to somewhere else in the building.

Nick, Clawhauser, Sheila, and Screech turned to the way he was looking. "What are you looking at?" Screech asked.

"The new guy." Nathan said.

They all saw a boar looking at a notepad. "Who is that?" Sheila whistled.

"James Baker." Nathan said.

"Ok...so what he's just doing his job?" Clawhauser said.

"Not just that, I barely saw him drop that notepad, only time I got a true look is when we were both in the bathroom." Nathan said.

"Hm. Get to the point. What's his purpose gonna be?" Nick said.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like a good sign. Like, who's this new character? He's such a damn character, doesn't seem relatable at all." Nathan said.

"I mean he has a point, do we need a new guy this far into the season? I mean it's almost winter." Clawhauser said.

"I mean he also seems very attractive...to his notepad." Sheila stuttered.

"Calling it, he's a desperate move to help our ratings." Screech said.

"What ratings?" Nathan asked.

"You know, on Goggle, 3 stars. We're better than that." Screech said.

"I think the llama in the boiler room is a down point, I mean he's probably just gonna be here for two to three episodes of Screech's mania." Nick said.

"I am a ticking time bomb." Screech said.

"I mean, it's not like we'll close to him, he's just another officer here." Clawhauser said.

"But I don't know, something about him feels off. And you know what, I'm gonna solve it. Who's with me?!" Nathan said.

"I'll volunteer!" Screech said.

"Yeah sure." Sheila said.

"Sure." Clawhauser said.

"Me!" Nick said.

"Ok, let's think of a plan." Nathan said.

...

After auditions, Judy and Annie walked outside the theater. "Oh, you think I got the part?" Annie asked.

"It's possible." Judy said.

"Say, you wanna get some lunch? There's a really good spot near here, most of my other theater friends go there." The anteater said.

"Sure." Judy said.

...

Minutes later, they were there having some sandwiches.

"So what about you, got any fun stories?" Annie asked.

Judy then settled into panic mode. She hadn't really thought of cover up stories, just what was needed.

"Um...well not much has really happened to me, just kinda gone through the motions and ended up here." Judy said

"Oh come on Thea, everyone has a story to tell." Annie said.

"Well not this bunny." She said before the doors opened.

They turned to see Nathalie entered the place.

She walked passed Annie and Judy and took the seat behind them.

Annie turned to Judy. "That's odd. Never seen her around here." She said.

"Really?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, usually the small time actors that appear." Annie said.

"You know I can hear you right?" They heard Nathalie said.

"Oh! Sorry." Annie said.

"Don't be, seeing someone like me here can really blind the eye." She said.

Judy snickered at that. "I'm Thea, this is Annie." Judy said.

"Nice." Nathalie said before taking a seat next to Annie. "So you two were at the auditions right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm hoping for Bridget." Annie said.

"Sunny." Judy said.

"Well, I'm also hoping for Bridget. Word of advice, low expectations, high satisfaction." Nathalie said.

"Nice." Annie said.

...

Meanwhile, James Baker was walking over to get a cup of water but bumped into Screech.

Two notebooks dropped at the same time.

"I'll get..." Screech said before James grabbed his own and walked off.

"...that." He said.

He walked away and met with the others. "Well that didn't work." He said.

"Well he has to drop it soon." Nick said.

"He will, or we'll make him. Any scenarios that can get him to drop it?" Nathan wondered.

"None that I can think of, but we're gonna do it." Sheila said.

"Might I recommend building a montage button to make this go quicker?" Screech asked.

"That's not even possible." Clawhauser said.

"Or is it?" Screech asked.

"No." Nick said.

"Oh shoot, not another manic episode." Screech said grasping his head.

...

A few days had went by, the auditions weren't out and James barely left his desk.

Judy, still disguised as Thea, remained solid friends with Annie and even Nathalie a little bit.

She was walking over to the theater to see if auditions were up, and she saw Annie coming her way with a sheet of paper.

Judy walked up to her and Annie grabbed her. "Take a look at this." She said showing her the paper.

It was the audition sheet. While Judy ended up getting Sunny, as planned with Madeline, Annie got a smaller role, not Bridget, that was given to Nathalie.

"Oh, well at least you got something. Like Nat said, low expectations." Judy said.

"Yeah, I guess, it still kinda hurts." She said.

Nathalie walked up to Judy and Annie. "I got the part!" She said happily.

"I know. We have the paper too." Annie said.

"Well, good luck." She said before skipping off.

Judy walked inside the theater and saw Madeline giving off scripts to the others.

Judy walked up near Madeline and coughed.

Madeline saw Judy and looked at the others. "I'm going on break. Wish you all luck taking the scripts." She said before going downstairs, with Judy following.

They entered into a wardrobe room and they got to business. "Ok phase one, complete." Judy said.

"What's phase two?" Madeline asked.

"Get closer to Nathalie." Judy said.

...

Nathalie was taking a run around the park listening to a podcast before Judy caught up with her. "Hey Nat." She said.

Nathalie turned to her. "I never seen you around here." Nathalie said.

"Moved here recently." Judy said.

"Hm. Ok." She said before putting her earbuds back on.

"What are you listening to?" Judy asked.

"Podcast. About recent events. You know that bunny officer, she's left the city for a bit, not sure what's up." Nathalie said.

"Well maybe it's an undercover mission." Judy said.

"I know, but it seems off. I mean the city has all these reptile or mutated criminals running around and we still need to have these officers head undercover for other stuff, like that mafia family." Nathalie said.

"I mean, reptilian crime is not the only crime. There is other things to do." Judy said.

"I know. But stuff like that should be priority number one." Nathalie said.

"Maybe. But what do I know? I know nothing about how policing work...works." Judy said.

Nathalie said nothing else before rushing off. "Wait. You wanna do a script read together, tonight?" Judy asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Nathalie said before beginning to run off. "See you tonight." She winked before running off.

Judy sighed before running off in the other direction.

...

She ran into a wooden fenced alleyway and closed the fence before running to a ZPD van.

She got in to see Bogo and Higgins in there. "Report." Bogo said.

"Communication was a success. Just need to gain her friendship in order for this to work better." Judy said.

"Great. Just remember to focus on the mission." Bogo said before tossing her a journal. "Write down how it goes in that." Bogo said.

"Will do." She said before leaving.

...

Meanwhile, James was writing in his journal and typing on the computer where Clawhauser entered. "Hey James, I think you left something on your desk. Some folder." Clawhauser said.

"Ok." James said before getting up with the journal and leaving.

Clawhauser sighed before noticing the computer.

Clawhauser went to the computer and tried to check if any evidence was there. There was nothing much, just a mugshot of a lion named Ryan Lloyd, with nothing else.

Clawhauser raised an eyebrow while Nick entered. "We have a distraction." Nick said before sliding to the computer. "Don't touch it. He'll get suspicious." Clawhauser said before grabbing Nick and dragging him out.

...

James walked up to his folder to see Sheila passing coffee to Tim. She noticed James. "Want one?" She asked.

"Sure." He said before taking one himself.

"Great. Talk to you later." She said before walking off.

James signed before looking at his folder. Nothing was there. James raised an eyebrow before placing his coffee down.

James looked around and went to have a sip of coffee, before noticing there was a smudge of black on his table.

James looked at the bottom of his coffee, there was a phone number.

...

Clawhauser and Nick were in the break room. "Who could Ryan be?" Nick wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe he's someone important, falsely accused." Clawhauser said before James entered.

"There's no folder." James said.

Clawhauser thought about it for a moment. "Oh no, that folder was meant for another coworker, Justin, I'm so sorry." Clawhauser said.

"What did you do?" Justin Mcfaux, a part fox part wolf officer said.

"Nothing, talking to James." He said.

"Got it." He said before walking off.

James looked at Clawhauser and grumbled off.

...

_NIGHT 1_

_Chief gave me this journal to note down my nights with Nathalie. So let's do that._

_I arrived and she offered me wine already, declined it at first._

_We began to go over the script, not taking notes, just reading it all out first, we barely got it done because I was actually having fun. Nathalie's a pretty fun person to be around once you get to know her, and my character Sunny does have pretty goofy lines._

_No clues yet but I'll get there._

_NIGHT 2_

_I went there again and this time we began to highlight our lines and practice them together. As we were doing so, I found a few photos of her, there was images of her playing her roles in her plays, and also a photo with someone that eerily looks like Clay Kasady, I think I'm getting closer to her._

_NIGHT 3_

_As we were practicing our scenes together, I opened up about some fake stories of my life, about my 'abusive father', and having 'no friends', and feeling 'lonely', stuff like that to have her feel sympathetic, and I think it worked._

_NIGHT 4_

_She cracked open about her own life tonight._

_She talked about her homelife and was more of an inside girl because of her parents, so when she moved out she went more extroverted in order to make up for the lost time she had in there._

_That's a thing she thinks of alot: Time. She's always worried about time. How every second that goes by is a second loss of our lives, how every moment we're closer to death, every moment becomes the past moments later, she wanted to be an actresses to do something with her life and be remembered, have a legacy to he remembered by._

_I mostly got this out of her by drinking wine with her._

_NIGHT 5_

_I asked her about her photos and she mentioned that Clay was a childhood friend of her's that spent a lot of time with her, because his parents weren't the greatest people._

_But when she found out about his serial doings, she got away from her as fast as she could._

_NIGHT 6_

Judy stared at her journal in worry. What did happen last night?

She couldn't recall anything. She walked in, and last thing she remembered was having some wine...oh.

She sat in the theater on her break and Annie walked up to her.

Judy closed her journal and looked at Annie. "What's up?" Judy asked.

"Just saying hi. What's going on with the journal?" She asked while stretching.

"Just personal stuff and notes." Judy said.

"Nice." Annie said.

"Can someone turn on the AC? It's hot in here." Nathalie said.

"One, it's winter, two, some of us need this to survive." The snake said.

"Well I'm sorry, not all of us are some of us!" She said.

"Settle down." Madeline said calmly.

Nathalie took in a breath. "Sorry." Nathalie said before walking off.

"Wait, Nat, I'm sorry, to make up I'll get you some water." The snake said.

"Whatever Sean." Nathalie said before walking to her room.

Judy looked at Annie. "I'll be back." She said before walking to her.

...

Judy knocked on the door and Nathalie answered. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" Judy asked.

"Uh...sure." Nathalie said before Judy entered.

"So, I went on a walk a few weeks back, and I think I saw you, at a funeral." Judy said.

Nathalie looked at Judy. "Would that be you by any means?" Judy said.

"Maybe. Clay did die a few weeks back, I kinda had to show up, I didn't think anyone else would." She said.

"Well there was other people there, reptiles and people like that." Judy said.

Nathalie laughed and looked at Judy. "You think I'm with them? The reptiles?" She asked.

"No I didn't-" Judy said.

"Seriously why would I, I didn't even know any of those reptiles, they're fucking pathetic. They only thrive in high temperature and therefore it's forced to be hotter than a summer day in sahara square here, they're cold blooded and the lesser species." Nathalie said.

"I mean, they're not...all that." Judy said.

"It is, and that's all they'll ever be." Nathalie said before taking a drink from her water. "Why you even asking me this anyway?" Nathalie asked.

"Just wanted to know." Judy said.

"Wait wait wait, there was a runner by the graveyard, it was another bunny, almost looked like you." Nathalie said.

"Well it was." Judy said.

"No, it was entirely different fur." Nathalie said before raising her eyebrows. "Did you take a photo?" Nathalie asked.

"No." Judy said before Nathalie took her phone.

She began to go through it. "Nathalie, it's not me." Judy said trying to grab her phone.

Nathalie saw the photos and clicked on one.

She looked at Judy, confused and mad. "This is the case you're on." She said.

"Na-Nat, I'm sorry, this wasn't meant to happen." Judy said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I told you my secrets, my fears, my own damn relationship with Clay, and you'll use it for your dumb reptile revolution bullshit, were you even interested in being a friend?" Nathalie asked.

Before Judy could answer, Annie entered. "Guys, don't drink the water! Someone poisoned it!" Annie yelled.

Judy and Nathalie turned to the anteater. Nathalie looked at her drink. "Oh." She said before she groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nat!" Judy yelled before pulling out her phone. "Get help!" Judy yelled.

Annie ran out to find a medic as Judy began to call the police. "ZPD! I need backup and Screech, someone's been poisoned by the water!" Judy explained.

"Ok, we'll be there." Clawhauser said before he hung up.

Judy looked at Nathalie, who began to vomit out blood. "Nathalie look at me, you're gonna be ok." Judy said before Annie rushed in with a ocelot medic.

"She's here." Annie said before Judy dragged her out.

"How'd you find out about the water?" Judy asked.

"It was a woodrat who works here. He's really good as sensing venom, had some water and began warning everyone." Annie said.

"But who could've done it..." Judy said before they looked around.

"The cameras!" Annie said before she pulled Judy along with her.

...

They entered the security room and looked at the cameras. "There must be something here." Annie said before she began to rewind them.

She rewinded to a few minutes ago and she saw a rattlesnake with no one else there slithering to a full bottle of water.

He got up to it and spat a large amount of venom into it.

"Sean! He did it!" Annie yelled.

Judy got up and ran out of the room.

...

She busted out onto the main stage and looked all around to find Sean.

She looked to see the front doors opening with no one there.

Judy began to run for the doors as she shoved everyone out of the way to catch him.

She ran outside with her jacket and looked around.

"SEAN!" Judy called out.

She looked to her right and saw a snake going into an alleyway.

Judy ran there and saw Sean trying to get away.

"STOP!" Judy said before Sean lunged at her.

Judy grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. "Why did you do it?! Why's you poison the water!" Judy yelled.

Sean snickered. "Are you really this dense? That lady was disrespectful to me and the other reptiles I know. So she had to pay the piper." Sean said.

Judy saw police cars appear so Judy took Sean to them. "You can't be us! We'll throw you all over! You deserve what's coming for you!" Sean screamed as Bogo grabbed him and shoved him in the car.

"Has anyone been poisoned?" Stephanie asked.

"Come with me." Judy said before she and a few other officers went inside.

...

Meanwhile, Nick, Clawhauser, Nathan, and Sheila were still trying to solve their mystery, as Nick was trying to use his sister's mirror to catch a glimpse of the journal.

"Ok, this is getting stupid, let's just ask him." Clawhauser said.

"No." Nick said.

"What are we secret agents? We're in the same division, we can help him." Clawhauser said before getting up and walking up to him.

"Hey Baker, what's up with your case? You've been trying to work on it all week." He said.

James looked at Clawhauser before placing it down. "There's this lion, name is Alan Floyd, his younger brother Ryan has been falsely arrested over assault. I'm trying to help get him out, problem is I don't know anyone who knows him truly enough." James explaiend.

Clawhauser looked at the others and gave them a 'See what I mean?!' look, before turning back. "I say we tell chief, he might help." Clawhauser said.

"I already know."

They turned to see Bogo close to them. "I know Alan, from high school, and he did have a younger brother named Ryan, I can help you, we all can." Bogo said.

James looked at his notes, then at them. "Ok." He said.

Clawhauser walked off from the scene and looked at Nathan. "Thanks for wasting my time, I have to get to the store." He said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Take a guess, christmastime is near." Clawhauser said before walking off.

Nathan sighed. "Well if your goal was to actually make Benjamin actually mad, you succeeded." Nick chuckled.

...

Meanwhile, Judy was in the hospital with Annie, watching over Nathalie.

A doctor came out. "Will she be ok?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. She'll make it out of the woods if there's no complications." The lemur said before walking off.

Judy looked at Annie. "Annie, I need to be honest." Judy said.

"What?" Annie asked.

"I'm not Thea...I'm Judy Hopps." Judy said.

Annie's eyes widen. "Oh...really?" She said.

Judy sighed before she attempted to take out her contacts.

"What are you..." Annie said before Judy took them out and her violet eyes were revealed.

"Oh this hurts after a week." Judy said.

"Wait, this was your mission? To be undercover here?" Annie asked.

"Yes, I thought Nathalie was in on the reptile revolution, because she was at a funeral with them." Judy said.

"That means nothing Thea, I mean Judy." Annie said.

"It was Clay Kasady's funeral." Judy said.

Annie seemed to freeze up and stared at Nathalie. "...Annie? Is something wrong?" Judy asked.

"Ye-yeah it's just...I gotta go, check my car." Annie said before she walked off.

Judy just stood there as she saw Annie walk away.

...

That night, it was a quiet night at the hospital.

Then, an alligator walked into the place, moving past the doctors he did come across like there weren't there.

He slowly entered the room, where Nathalie was sound asleep.

He pulled out a silencer and aimed it at her head.

He took a deep, shuddered breath in. "No witnesses." He murmured before pulling the trigger.

It was the final curtain for Nathalie Alderman.


	16. The Holiday Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nick is getting Judy's present a robbery happens and the thief steals her present, Nick chases after the thief along with a girl named Samantha and won't stop until he gets the gift back. Meanwhile Cameron tries to get his id back from the same thief.

Days after Judy was being undercover, christmas was drawing nearer, and people were rushing to get their family and friends gifts.

In the station today, Nick had gathered some of the officers to meet in there for something special.

"Thank you for joining me for what promises to be the best tree lighting in the history of the ZPD." Nick said.

"I don't get it. Where's the tree Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"It was inside us all along. Brilliant, Nick." Clawhauser said.

"No, Spots. Not everything was inside of us all along." Nick said. "The tree is right here." He said before pulling off a table curtain, revealing a flat tree.

"Great. Can we go?" Stephanie said.

"Obviously not. Behold, the greatest inflatable tree that Zootopia has to offer! And now, we turn on the compressor." Nick said before flipping a switch as air began to blow into the tree.

"The sound of christmas right here!" Nick said.

"It's deafening!" Clawhauser said.

"It's getting really big. What size tree did you get?" Judy ssked.

"It's a jumbo." Nick mentioned.

"Jumbo?!" Judy yelled.

"It says it's ten meters tall!" Screech said looking at a label.

"That's roughly 32.81 feet. Someone unplug it. Unplug it now!" Bogo yelled.

"You can't. It swallows its own plug!" John yelled.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!!" Pawdinson screamed.

Everyone runs out into the hall. Nick closes the door and locks it.

"Okay. The three's being contained." Nick said calming everyone down.

"Wait. We left the panther behind." Stephanie said.

Everyone sees Nathan being pressed against the glass of the break room window.

"Well, Nathan's trapped in the break room forever. Only thing we can do now is move on with our lives. It's what Nathan would've wanted." Nick said.

Nathan suddenly crashes through the glass and landed on the floor. He stands, and pants and stares at the others.

"God Blesses everyone?" Nick said.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron was outside in the winter wonderland that was the park with other coworkers at Oscorp and other members of the community in order to make a mini festival for Zootopia, where people could hang out, eat, sing, dance, and drink in order to donate to some charities.

Cameron was helping with food and was preparing plates for people. "Walter I need an extension cord to plug in the heater to keep the food warm." Cameron said.

"Sure." The raccoon said before tossing him one.

Cameron grabbed before placing the heater on a table and plugging it into the extension cord. "Thanks man." Cameron said.

Walter walked off as Martha appeared wearing a dark green duffle jacket. "Hey Marth." Cameron said.

"Hey Cameron." Martha said.

"How's it going with you? Jamie's heater is working excellently." Cameron said.

"It's going fine." She said.

Cameron noticed Martha's look on her face and sighed. "Sad about Curt?" Martha asked.

"Of course. He's not here now, and it's worse that it's christmas, a time about family, and the people we love." Martha said.

"Yeah that's a bittersweet thing to deal with, happy about the holidays, sad about someone not being there." Cameron said before Otto walked up to him, as in someone carries his fish bowl and walked towards him so Otto could talk to him.

"Cameron, we need more christmas lights for nighttime, the tree doesn't have enough." He said.

"You got it chief." Cameron said before starting to walk off.

"We'll pair you up with someone, she'll be at your car." Otto said.

Cameron turned to Otto. "Ok." He said more as a question before his phone rang. It was Lily.

"Hey Lily, anything wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Not much, just got done with my christmas shopping, wrapping it all up right now." Lily said.

"Ok." Cameron said.

"You've finished yours right?" Lily asked.

"Of course I did." Cameron said.

'I didn't even get it started.' He thought.

"Just so you know, after I'm done, you can find me at the ice skating rink. The neighbors offered to babysit." Lily said.

"Yeah. Gotta go, boss needs me." Cameron said before hanging up and rushing to his car.

He caught up to see a young antelope, maybe 15 or at most, 16, waiting at the car with coffee.

Cameron ran up to her. "You're my partner?" He asked.

"I was told to meet here, and I suppose this is your car, so yeah?" She said.

"Ok. Cameron, Oscorp." He said.

"Samantha Wallace, I'm helping out with the candles the church is selling." She said.

"Nice. Let's get in." Cameron said before the two got in the car. "Now we're not getting just the lights I gotta get a few things there for christmas." Cameron said.

"So do I, we can split up, get two packs of lights each, and get anything else we need." Samantha said.

"Nice." Cameron said before driving off.

...

Judy sat at her desk in silence typing on her computer when her phone rang. She picked it up. It was Annie, the two still stayed friends after Judy had told her about her identity.

She answered it. "Annie?" She asked.

"Nathalie's dead." She said.

Judy's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"She's murdered. Gunshot in the head." Judy said.

Judy swallowed some saliva. "I'll get there." She said before hanging up.

...

Within minutes, Judy and Bogo arrived at the scene and saw the body. It was clear it was murder.

"You didn't hear a gunshot?" Judy asked Nathalie's once doctor.

"Yes. I was only in the bathroom for two minutes and when I get back there's a bullet through her head, red stains on the bed, and a hole through the entire damn thing." The badger explained.

"Must've used a silencer to stay hidden." Bogo guessed.

Judy pinched her nose. "Did she have any family?" Judy asked.

"Her father's all the way in Zoo York. We can't get in contact with him." He said.

"I'll go there." Judy said.

"Might wanna hurry. It takes a few hours to get there." The badger said.

"Understood. Hopps, tell her father the news, we'll handle the case from here." Bogo said.

"Alright." Judy said before she walked off.

"Hey chief!"

Bogo turned to see Tim holding a rather large plastic red cup. "You might wanna see this." He said.

Bogo walked to Tim and grabbed the cup. In the cup was his name made out of waterproof sand, two letters were red while the rest were green.

Bogo felt heating rage between him before he tossed it across the room, splashing the water and the sand onto the ground.

Tim looked at Bogo. "I know where he wants me." Bogo said before he walked off.

"Who?" Tim asked, but he didn't get an answer.

...

Cameron and Samantha entered the store. "Ok, get what you need, meet back here." He said.

"Ok." Samantha said before the two split up.

Samantha walked through the isles and bumped into Nick Wilde, who was carrying his own things.

"Sorry." Nick said.

"It's fine." Samantha said.

"Ok. Say quick question, which room freshener do bunnies like more? Carrots or nature?" Nick asked.

Samantha poked her head down at the ground. "Carrots." She said before walking off.

Nick looked down as well to see what she was looking at, and found nothing.

...

Cameron entered an isle filled with christmas lights. "Uh...what to get what to get what to get?" He said repeatedly.

"Let's see, how big's the tree? Rather large. How many lights do I need?" Cameron asked before picking up two large boxes full of lights.

His balance was tossed off because of how heavy they were and he fell down.

He heard footsteps coming up towards him. "Need a hand?"

He turned to see Felicia standing there. "Hey." Cameron said before Felicia walked over to him.

"And you're..." Felicia said.

"Getting more lights for Oscorp's tree." Cameron said.

"Ok." Felicia said.

"Where's Owen?"

"He's doing his job. Not sure what he's doing with it." She said before they both heard a gunshot.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" They heard a deep voice yell.

Cameron and Felicia looked at each other before they heard people panic at another gunshot.

Cameron crouched down and pushed the lights ahead of him.

Felicia got to the ground too and the two began to crawl across the ground.

The two crawled across the spot and saw Nick crawling towards them. "Nick." Cameron whispered.

Nick slid over to them. "A robbery. He's a hyena." Nick said before he pulled out his tranqulizer. "We need a distraction." Nick said.

Felicia grabbed one of Cameron's boxes and crouched up.

Then, the hyena went into the same aisle as the bunny and the fox, dragging Samantha by her horns.

He shoved her down and picked up a pack of jewelry. "Give that back! It's for my mom!" She yelled.

"Screw your mom!" He said before Felicia tossed the box at him.

He aimed a gun at Felicia and Cameron ran towards the guy.

He slid across the ground and shoved his leg down.

The gun dropped and the guy fell down as well.

Nick tossed his room freshener box at the hyena and collided with him.

The hyena tossed Nick into a shelf and grabbed one of the boxes, not knowing it was the room freshener.

He kicked Cameron in the gut before searching his pockets, he found his ID card before he ran off.

Samantha got up and ran after him. "Wait!" Nick yelled before he chased after her, grabbing the box of jewelry, thinking it was Judy's room freshener.

Cameron sighed. "Damnit." He said.

...

Nick grabbed Samantha just as they entered outside. The hyena was not there. "Where'd he go?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. I'll check the security cameras." Nick said.

"Wait! I'm going with you." She said.

Nick chuckled. "Very funny. Listen kid, this is police business, I don't want you to get hurt." Nick said.

"Oh really? Can you do martial arts?" She asked.

"No. Don't see how that'll convince me." Nick said before he walked off.

...

Nick walked into the security room. "Thank you." He said to the guard.

"It's fine." The camel said before he walked off with his lunch.

Nick sat at the computer and heard a whistle. He turned to see Samantha already there. Nick groaned. "Fine just don't touch anything." Nick said before he began to search for him.

He rewinded the footage as Samantha walked over to him.

They saw the hyena running out into the road as a car parked in front of him in the middle of the road.

The guy jumped into the car and it drove off.

Nick drew down the car address. "To the DMV." He said.

"Well that was not as cool as I thought." Samantha said before the two left the room.

...

Cameron tossed the lights in his car and rubbed his face in fear. "That guy has my ID. Who knows what he could do with that thing?" Cameron asked.

"He'll need a bunny like you to break in." Felicia pointed out.

"He can sneak in and get into secure locations!" He yelled before thumping his foot down.

"Right." She said.

"Ok, I gotta get back to Oscorp before he can." Cameron said before he got in his car and closing his car doors.

"What about me?" She adked.

"You have your own car right?" Cameron said before he drove off.

...

Meanwhile, Bogo parked his car at a high school.

He got out of the car and walked over to the front. There stood a python, looking around the place. "I got your message Flint." Bogo said.

Flint smirked at him. "You caught fast, not surprising." He said.

"You killed Nathalie so you can drag me to our old high school." Bogo said.

"I didn't kill her, someone else I worked with did." Flint said.

"Who?" Bogo demanded.

"Like I'll say." Flint said.

Bogo pulled out handcuffs. "I'm going to arrest you right here, right now." Bogo said.

"Try to get me in those, I'll just turn into sand again and fly away by the wind like it's nothing."

Bogo lowered the cuffs as Flint looked around. "Ah this place gives me memories. Remember the holiday party they held annually here?" Flint asked.

"Yes." Bogo said.

Flint chuckled. "All the lights, music, and people here were insane, I could barely go inches without almost getting stepped on. But you helped me and friends, like you always did." Flint said. "And it was also the night I met Emma." He said with venom in his mouth.

Bogo scoffed at the memory. "Flint..." Bogo said.

"If you had just stayed out of my way, she would be with me, and I would be with my daugthers, with no problem." Flint said.

"You were breaking the law." Bogo said.

"To save lives Bogo it's not like you could've anything about that!"

"I could've if you had just ask." Bogo said.

"You were in the goddamn acamedy! I couldn't trust you!"

"You could and you would've if you were thinking straight."

"Really? So that's it? You let Emma get married to that piece of shit Alan-"

"She needed to get money responsibly, it was all just a domino effect-"

"Domino effect my tail, you got me arrested, and in turn ruined my family."

"You killed an innocent bunny!" Bogo snapped.

"Oh come on don't like that your badge has no blood on it!"

The two stopped shouting at each other and the sounds of the environment took over.

"Bogo, think of it like this, if your kids were dying, would you do what I did, if it meant breaking the law you worked so hard to work alongside with. Would you?" Flint said before he turned into sand and floated away.

Bogo stood there in complete rage and hatred as he saw Flint go away.

...

Cameron parked his car by the ice skating rink where Lily was.

Cameron got out and ran towards the outdoor rink. He saw Lily skating across the ring while listening to music.

Cameron made it to the doors. "Lily!" He yelled as she flew by him, not hearing him.

Cameron saw ice boots that fit him. He turned to a kangaroo. "How much do those cost?" He asked.

...

Nick and Samantha made it to the DMV. "Flash?!" Nick called out.

"Hi...Wilde..." Flash said.

Samantha grabbed Nick's journal and ran towards Flash. "Get this license down." She said.

...

Cameron stepped onto the ice skating ring and his feet were sliding all over the place.

Cameron grabbed onto the walls and tried to find Lily.

Someone stopped next to him and snow flew into his face. "Oh sorry Cameron!" He heard Lily's voice.

"It's fine." Cameron said asLily took off her scarf and wiped some of the snow off.

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Lost my ID. Retracing my steps." Cameron lied.

"Oh, ok." Lily said.

"Seen it around here?" Cameron asked.

"No." She said before Cameron began to leave. "Aren't you gonna stay a little bit?" Lily asked.

"Sorry I gotta go." Cameron said. "Plus I can't skate." He said before he got off.

Just as he was about to leave, Felicia appeared in front of him. "Need a hand?" She asked.

Cameron grumbled. "Fine. What do you wanna do?" He asked.

...

Felicia knocked on the door in an apartment. "Prowler, we need you to track down a hyena." She said.

"Consider it done." He said through the other side of the door.

...

Nick and Samantha drove across the road. "Ok, we got the place of origin. Rainforest District. Just need to find out where." Nick said.

"Great." Samantha said. "So where so we go?" She asked.

"I don't know." Nick said before they fell into silence. "So you're getting the jewelry for your mother?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know." Nick said.

"What's the room freshener for?" She asked.

"My friend Judy. Grew up in Bunnyburrow. Wanted to give her a smell like home." Nick said.

"Bunnyburrow always smells like carrots?" She guessed.

"You know what I mean..." Nick said before Samantha screamed.

Nick stopped the car and saw Cameron, Prowler, and Felicia in front of them.

Cameron ran over to the car and knocked on the door.

Nick rolled the window down. "We're tracking down the hyenas. Can we get in?" Cameron said.

"Sure. Don't pull any funny business." Nick said before the three got inside and they rode off.

"I gotta stop at a gas station first." Nick said.

"That's fine. I know a place we can go." Samantha said.

...

The five drove around town for a little before seeing a gas station ahead of them.

"What is this place?" Cameron asked.

"My dad owns it and it was close enough, so yeah." Samantha said before Prowler crouched onto the ground of the car.

"Prowl, what are you-" Felicia asked.

"Act like I'm not here." He said sternly.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Just do it!" He yelled showing off his shiny claws.

"Ok buddy, we'll do that." Nick said before they parked at the station.

Samantha got out of the car. "You'll put the gas in, I'll pay." She said before she walked inside the place, pulling out 10 bucks.

She entered to see a civet in the place. "Hey Elliot. How you holding up?" She asked.

"Fine." Elliot said.

"So I had to get a ride from that police officer out there because of a store robbery, and they need gas for their car. So I'll give you a ten and we can be good from there." She said.

"Fine by me. Hope your mother is alright." Elliot said.

"She is, hope my dad is treating you well." Samantha said before she got out.

Samantha met up with Nick who had his tank mostly filled up.

They both got back in the car and right when Samantha closed her door, Prowler sprawled up and got her into a chokehold.

Cameron screamed, Felicia grabbed his arm, and Nick pulled out his gun. "Who is your father?!" Prowler asked.

"Why do you want-" Samantha asked.

"Prowler what the hell is happening?!" Cameron yelled.

"I worked here is your father Oswald Wallace?!"

"Yes! He is! Let me go!" Samantha said panicking.

"The billionaire?" Nick asked.

"He fired me from here, I had to become the prowler in order to feed my family, now I might wanna return the favor."

"Prowler Stop!" Felicia demanded.

"What good is this gonna do?!" Nick asked.

"Nick's right man! This isn't gonna fix what happened then! We can only move forward! Please, all we're asking you to do, is to put the girl down." Cameron said.

Prowler was silent for a moment before he let go, making Samantha breathe.

Nick gassed it and drove off. "Now be a nice guy for once and help us get Samantha's jewelry back." Nick said.

Felicia sat back in the chair and noticed something in the back pocket of Samantha's chair. "Wilde, we're getting jewelry right?" She asked.

"Yes! How many times do I have to-" Nick yelled.

Prowler grabbed the box and showed it to him.

Samantha looked at it. "That's mine." She said.

"Wait, if he didn't take the jewelry, what did he take?" Cameron asked.

Nick then had a realization. "The room freshener!" He yelled before racing faster down the road.

...

They parked the car a few houses down from some dirty looking house in the rainforest district.

"Ok here's the plan, Prowler and Felicia will sneak in to find the guys and the room freshener, Samantha, you and me will wait at the front and back doors to see if they try to escape, surprise attack them. Cameron, you'll find a way to see what they're doing to report it." Nick said.

"Understood fox." Felicia said.

"Roll out." Nick said before the plan was set in motion.

Prowler and Felicia jumped onto a tree and jumped onto the other house.

Samantha crouched down and began to crawl towards the front door.

Nick began to head for the back door, dodging sights from the window.

Cameron began to climb up the house to hear what was going on. "I'm telling you man, trying to get those stupid jewelries were stupid." He heard a familiar voice say, just couldn't recognize.

"Quick being a baby buddy, we could've bought some heavy stuff with them, but just because I ended up getting those stupid room fresheners doesn't mean I still had money to make you do this job." He heard the hyena say.

"You still don't need them." The other guy said.

"Look buddy, the plan is simple, get in with this ID, steal some dirty info on them, and get out, you look a helluva lot like this guy."

Cameron raise an eyebrow before getting a peak of the inside, there the hyena, and Owen.

Cameron got away from the window and saw Prowler and Felicia. "Go now." He whispered.

Felicia gave him a thumbs up before she tossed a peanut at Nick and motioned him to bust in.

Nick groaned before he pulled out his gun and shot the doorknob and broke in. "ZPD hands in the air!" He yelled.

Cameron heard some confused screams before jumping off the tree and running off.

Samantha followed suit and the two jumped into the car.

Owen busted out to the front door only to be grabbed by Felicia and those two began to run off away from the neighborhood. "What's she doing?!" Samantha asked.

"Getting her boy toy out of crossfire." Cameron said as Prowler and Nick busted out. Nick had his room freshener in his hands.

Nick put handcuffs on the hyena. "You have the right to remain silent." Nick said.

...

After getting to the police with the hyena, and Cameron and Nick explaining what they saw, Samantha left to head to the bus home when Prowler was on a street lamp.

Samantha looked at him. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" She asked.

Prowler landed on the ground and walked towards her, his boots colliding with the crunchy sounding snow that was falling towards the ground.

He showed her her box of jewelries. "Take it." He said.

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Go on." He continued.

Samantha reached out and grabbed it. "Why are you..."

"Sam, you seem like a nice girl, I saw you at the community party helping others, you have a future ahead of you, and don't let the shadow of your father tell you otherwise." Prowler said.

Samantha looked at the box. "Thanks." She said.

Prowler went to run off. "Merry Christmas." She said.

Prowler stopped and turned to her. "You too." He said before he ran away.

Cameron got out of the police station. "Ok, we gotta get back to my car, the lights are in still there." Cameron said.

"What about your id?" Samantha asked before Cameron's parked right in front of them.

"It does not do that." Cameron mentioned before the doors opened.

Owen came out. "Hey Cameron, your car was at Felicia's house just thought I dropped it here." Owen said before pulling out Cameron's ID. "You left this in here." He said.

Cameron looked at the card, then at Owen, then back to the car, then at Owen.

Cameron took the card before punching Owen directly in the face.

Samantha's muscles tensed as the brothers stood in front of the car. "You're welcome?" He said before Cameron punched him again.

"What is wrong with you?! You were gonna steal my ID to get into the building!" Cameron snapped.

"What are you even talking about?" Owen asked.

"I saw you at that hyena's house. He was talking about the plan, what were you even thinking? You were gonna risk my job, my livelihood just so you can do that exact same thing by pulling something controversial out of their ass?!"

"You and I both know that they aren't the cleanest of companies." Owen spat back.

"That doesn't mean you ruin my life, just break in like a normal vigilante would!" Cameron yelled.

"What if get caught huh!?" Owen asked.

"Owen just the shut the fuck up!" Cameron said with venomous hate before heading to the car.

"Oh good old Cameron, running away from all his problems and being blissfully unaware he's working for a devilish company." He said as Samantha also got out in the car.

"Well at least I didn't get dad killed." Cameron said before he drove off.

Cameron looked in the rear mirror and saw Owen visibly hurt by that comment.

Cameron looked at Samantha, who seemed uneasy.

Cameron sighed before stopping the car and rolling down the window. "Sorry about that." He said loudly. "Merry christmas." He said before he drove off.

Owen stood outside the police department in silence.

...

Meanwhile, all the way in Zoo York, Judy had finally made it there to see Nathalie's father.

She walked into the apartment and knocked on the door.

A little while later, her father, who was also a panther, opened the door. "Mr Alderman, can I talk with you?" She asked.

"...Sure." He said before letting her in.

Judy walked into the apartment, where a cozy fire was at the yule log. "Aren't you ZPD?" He asked.

"Yeah, about that." Judy said as they both took a seat. "Your daugther, Nathalie...is dead." She said getting straight to the point.

Her father eyes had widen, and he had lost his breath, seeming to let the words process in his head.

"She was poisoned by a rattlesnake, she was in the hospital for a few days before...someone killed her in the bed, gunshot to the head." Judy explained.

Her father clicked his tongue before clasping his hands together. "I knew it would catch up." He said.

Judy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Her father stood up and began to walk towards the yule log, where above were photos of him and a younger Nathalie. "What felt like ever since she was a little kid, she never liked reptiles." He said.

"Clarify?" She said.

"Well when she was just a little girl, a snake bit her in the arm, had to wear a certain cast for weeks, not off to a great start, in elementary, a bully of her's was a reptile, was cruel all the way into high school, the damage was already done by then, and for the final nail in the coffin, raped by a skink. Never liked reptiles and never would." He said.

"You're right she didn't like them, but weirdly enough, it felt like it was always...there with her." Judy said.

"Because it basically was. I would never tell my kid to hate that certain group of animals, or some other one, deep down, we're all the same and here for a reason, why else would we even be here? She just never saw that." He said.

Judy sighed and looked at the fire. "We don't even know if it was a reptile who killed her." Judy said.

"But it's likely. Push someone into the corner, they'll push back eventually." He said.

Judy got up. "Want us to bring her here for her funeral?" Judy asked.

"Sure. You can do that." He choked on his own words.

Judy sighed as she wiped a tear from her face and walked off.

...

As night began to fall, Cameron and Samantha ran across the community party, with the clock ticking to put all the lights up.

They found Otto and Martha talking with people. "OTTO!" Cameron yelled.

Otto turned and saw Cameron sliding on one knee towards him with the lights. "Will you take these ones?" He asked.

Otto looked at the lights. "Yeah, they'll do."

Cameron gave the lights to Walter and he dropped to the ground. "Thank god." He said. "And you too Samantha."

"You're welcome." She said before she walked off.

Cameron sighed before Lily appeared above him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Cameron said before Lily helped him up.

Nathan showed up at the scene. "It's been a long day you two." Nathan chuckled before Lily hugged him.

"Well, we're all here now right?" Cameron chuckled.

"Yeah. We are." Lily said as the lights all around them, expect for the christmas tree, began to light up the night for everyone.

"At least I didn't miss this." Cameron softly smiled.

"Tell me about it." Lily chuckled as the three began to hang out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this Walter guy, he was the mutated animal from the episode Opposite Day in season 1, thought that would be a fun little reference as to what happened to him.


	17. Pawpiscles Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick discovers that Jerry and Finnick teamed up to make pawpiscles, but with a more tropical fruit flavor. Nick decides to try and make his own flavor of pawpiscles with Cameron. The ZPD find about about a corrupted cop involved with the Lincoln family and try to discover who they are.

On this new day of the ZPD, John Shepard walked passed Tim and Justin talking to one another. "So this notebook falls out of the sky and it kills people?" Tim wondered.

"Yeah, but trust me it's a lot better than it sounds." Justin said.

John entered Bogo's office. "Chief, I'd liked to talk about that new task force you're on about." He said.

"Really?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I know some of the best cops in the station are gonna be on this task force and I would appreciate it if you's consider me for it." John said before passing Bogo a paper. "That's my resume."

Bogo read the resume. Bogo raised an eyebrow. "Not sure yet." Bogo said.

"Sir to politely interrupt, I really think that I deserve this task force, my work in Zoo York puts me in the top two percent of all zpd officers..."

"I'm aware of your accomplishments Shepard, but I already have enough names in the running-"

"I know, but I really think I deserve this, I'm experienced, I'm hardworking, and I'm impenetrable in the face of dan-" John said before they heard a sound from outside.

"What was that?" Shepard asked.

The two got up and ran across the building.

They slid into the prison cells to see a massive hole blown in one of them. A hyena was flying away in a helicopter. "What the hell?" Shepard asked.

"That's one of Tombstone's men!" Bogo yelled before pulling up a radio. "ZPD, I want all available units to chase down that copter." He said walking off, leaving Shepard with the other prisoners.

...

Meanwhile, Nick was walking across town patrolling the streets.

Nick saw a bunch of kids playing baseball and the ball was heading right for him.

Nick caught it before tossing it up and throwing it back.

Nick walked passed two elephants painting a house. "You're doing a nice job with that." Nick said.

"Thanks pal, last owners didn't leave it in the best shape." The male elephant said.

Nick smiled before continuing his trails.

He made it to the place he wanted to be at, Jumbeaux's Cafe, the place he met Judy.

He entered it and took off his hat. The owner, Jerry, wasn't at the front desk, but rather a new giraffe he hadn't seen before.

There wasn't a line so Nick just walked on up. "Welcome to Jumbo Cafe what shall your order be?" He asked.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sorry buddy it might've been just me, but I thought it was Jumbeaux's Cafe, not Jumbo Cafe." He said.

The giraffe bit his teeth and cringed. "Right...I suppose you didn't hear the news." He said.

"What news?" Nick asked.

"Jerry kinda maybe sorta, quit as owner here." He said.

Nick's eyes widen in surprise. "How so?" Nick asked.

"Well there's several. Uh one the health code violations were causing trouble, two he was acting with prejudice and that caused complaints to be tossed at his doorstep, equaled less people. And thirdly, an incident with a mutated fox was the last nail in the coffin." He said.

"What happened?" Nick wondered.

"I am contractually obligated not to say." The giraffe said. "He held a biding match for the store, and I ended up winning, hoping to rebrand this place but still kept what made it nice to begin with." He said.

"Well don't lose the dreams kid." Nick said. "I'll have a chopped up jumbopop please." Nick said.

"You got it." He said before he got to work on it.

...

Nick walked out with the popsicle cut into bits all in a single cup and began to eat it via spoon.

Nick then received a phone call from someone.

Nick looked at the phone, it was Finnick.

Nick answered. "Hey Nick you wanna meet me by sahara square?" He asked.

"Finnick for the last time I'm not doing any more of our scams." Nick said.

"No! It's not a scam this time, I'm actually being serious this time. Just come on by, I got a sidekick to prove it to you." Finnick said.

Nick sighed. "Anything to get out of the cold." Nick said before he hung up and walked off.

...

Meanwhile, the ZPD office was in a frenzy. Since that guy escaped, it's been nothing but the press, phone calls, and trying to get people to search for the helicopter as possible.

Judy and Clawhauser were in the prison room trying to figure out what had happened. "So the helicopter just appeared?" Judy asked a jaguar.

"Yeah. I'm in my room, contemplating everything, when the sun had eclipsed by something, thought it was a whale or something, and I turned to see a complete black copter, no symbol, no see through windows no anything, and they directly shot a missile at the next guy's cell." He explained.

"Were any words spoken?" Clawhauser asked.

"The guy said something, to quote, thank god they were right." He said.

"What does that mean?" Judy asked.

"Don't know. Never heard that guy spoke. Anytime he could've, it was either me being asleep or being interrogated in another room." He said.

"But you were the only two in the room, and no one of that guy's family even came down, so why would he talk?" Clawhauser asked.

"You can check the camera's." He said.

Judy looked at Clawhauser. "You're right." She said.

...

Judy and Clawhauser walked across the main hall and passed John and Stephanie, who were in the middle of their own chat.

"I don't think Bogo's proud of my resume. Was it something I typed?" John said.

"Well like he said, he has tons of options to choose from, you, Pawdinson, even Jane." Stephanie said before she pointed to the shooting range, where a spotted hyena named Janice, Jane for short, was doing some target practice with the razorbacks themselves, a group of warthogs that were trained to be the best of the best.

"The point is, if he picks you, he picks you, if he doesn't, well there's always a second day." Stephanie said before she walked off.

...

Judy and Clawhauser try to check at the cameras, but made the strange discovery to see that they were off. "Must've been the explosion." Clawhauser guessed.

Judy looked at the switch, they were turned off.

Judy flicked the cameras on and they came to life. "Something's going on." Judy said.

"Someone must've gotten in. Turned the cameras off to make sure we don't identity the stealers." Clawhauser guessed.

"But if someone in the room where it happened couldn't see them, why would they need to do this?" Judy wondered.

Judy and Clawhauser looked at each other.

...

"So you want me to hack into the ZPD's messages?" Walter asked, the raccoon that was at the oscorp party helping Cameron.

"Just this once and we'll leave you alone forever." She said.

"Sorry cops, I don't do that anymore. I'm holding up great here with no hacking, so what's hacking the police gonna do?" He asked.

"It's for the greater good Walter, something is going on, I don't know how, it just is. We need to get to the bottom of it." Judy said.

Walter looked at Judy and sighed. "One more time. Never again." Walter said.

...

Nick walked around Sahara Square and found Finnick by an apartment building, passing a family pawpsicles.

Nick walked faster towards Finnick as the family walked away. "Those better be at an affordable price." Nick said.

"Wilde! My buddy! How's it going man?" Finnick asked.

"Cut the nonsense Fin I know what you're doing." Nick said.

"Nick relax, I'm actually selling pawpsicles, I even got a license." He said showing it.

Nick looked at the license, it was true. "Why?" Nick asked.

"Well since it's always hot here around winter, I wanted to sell these bad boys, but with a more tropical flavor, not only that, I'm doing it in support of the church." Finnick said.

"You go to church?" Nick asked.

"Oh no, of course not but they wanted assistant for appeasing the relations between mutated and non mutated and since you've gone clean, might as well tag along with you, don't want to be getting into trouble that'll cause trouble for you, and plus, I'm not exactly cop material." Finnick said.

"Well...that's pretty cool." Nick said.

"Hey Finny, how's it going?" Nick heard a familiar voice.

Nick turned to see Jerry. "Oh. Hi Jumbeaux." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah. Made a few off of a couple families and couples." Finnick said.

"Well that's great. I got another batch in the making." Jerry said more annoyed than proud before he walked off.

"You're working with Jerry?" Nick asked.

"No. Jerry's working for me. Ever since he left his job, he needed a new place to work, and I got him on time, just needed to make sure he followed health code protocols. No use of his nose, having to washing his hands, simple stuff." Finnick said.

"Alright. I'll buy one." Nick said.

"I got something for you, why don't you make your own? Just like old times, expect legal." Finnick said.

Nick looked at his watch. "Eh, I got time to kill." Nick said. "Be back later." Nick said before he ran off.

...

Judy and Clawhauser watched as Walter was on the computer. "You sure we can trust this guy?" Clawhauser asked.

"We have to, it's not like there's another option." Judy said.

"Guys, you need to see this." Walter said walking into the kitchen and placing the computer down.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"These are encrypted text messages. Not even the police themselves know they're in the system. The messages were deleted, but I was able to save them." Walter explained.

"Well what do they say?" Clawhauser asked.

"I don't have them all yet. But one is them is about meeting someone, Bryan Heftner, know nothing about him, but his address is somewhere in the rainforest." Walter explained.

Judy then had a sudden realization. "Walter get this info to the ZPD." Judy said.

"On it." Walter said before he ran out. "I'll find a cover up story!"

Judy and Clawhauser looked at one another. "Let's find this guy." Judy said.

...

Nick knocked on the doors of an apartment.

Cameron answered it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey Cam you wanna make a pawpsicle?" Nick said.

"Yeah sure." Cameron said. "What's the flavor?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know." Nick said.

...

Judy and Clawhauser parked at a house in the forest just as the other ZPD members showed up.

The two got out of the car. "You got the radio." Bogo said.

"It was off." Clawhauser said.

"Someone leaked to us that this man was talking with some of our fellow officers, may have lead to the recent breakout." Stephanie said.

"Well let's resort to the usual ass kicking job you all usually do." Jane said tightening her gloves before everyone began to close in on the house.

Nathan pulled out a sledge hammer from his trunk and ran across everyone. "John, Tim, go to the back." Bogo said before the wolf and the shepard followed orders.

Judy, Nathan, Stephanie, Clawhauser, and Jane all were at the door, while the rest would stay in the front yard. "Let me know when to go." Nathan said.

"Go." Judy said.

"We're ready." Clawhauser said.

Nathan tighten his grip before slamming the hammer into the door, the door flew opened and the officers ran in.

Jane looked up at the staircase. "Going up." She said before the others passed her and she moved up the stairs carefully.

Stephanie looked in the kitchen. "Clear." She said.

Nathan looked in the living room. "Clear." He said.

Jane peeked through the bathroom, no one was there, before she heard the window open.

Jane walked over there and barely saw a dark maned lion trying to escape. "I got Heftner! He's going out the window!" Jane yelled before she jumped through and followed Bryan across the roof.

"There they are!" Jim yelled before Tim began to run with his walkie. "Chief we're in a 10-43 of a black lion, tank top, jeans, west side of the house's roof!" Tim explained as he ran.

Bryan jumped down the roof and slid across the frozen muddy ground.

He landed on all fours before immediately running.

Jane jumped down and did a shoulder role before jumping over a fence and running after Bryan.

As Bryan was about to run off, Nathan and the others intercepted his path.

Bryan stopped and ran into the middle of the road, where a bus was coming straight for him.

Stephanie jumped straight at him and pounced him out of the way.

Bryan went to escape again, but John stopped him from getting on the ground. "Stay down!" Tim said as the officers began to close in on him.

"Heftner's in custody." Clawhauser said to Bogo, who was running into the backyard.

"What do you want from me?!" Bryan yelled.

"Hush now, this will be done and over with quickly." Jane said as cuffs were placed on him.

...

John and Jane entered the office. "Hey Jane, just wanna say, good job on the pursuit." John said.

"Thanks old bud. You ain't half bad yourself." Jane said before she walked off.

"Actually I'm not that ol...ok." John cut himself off.

Once they got him in the interrogation room, he was just as antsy as they were expecting.

"Hey! Let me out! I swear I didn't do nothing!" Bryan yelled.

"Yeah yeah shut up and stop squirming." Tim said through the window. Stephanie slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll sue you for this!" He yelled.

"Well that's gonna take 48 hours, so get comfy." Stephanie said.

The doors opened and Judy and Bogo entered. "Good morning Heftner, I'm officer Hopps, and this is my chief. We just want to talk." Judy said.

"Yeah yeah I've seen both of you on the news. You don't need to name call every time." Bryan said.

"Well it's a polite way to start a conversation." Judy pointed out.

"And if you do know us, then you should know our reputation." Bogo said.

"Get to the point please." Bryan said.

"According to some unknown computer coder, they had found messages between you and someone in the ZPD. And we just want to know if these are true." Bogo said.

Bryan chuckled. "Well this guy is on something cause this is just bullshit." Bryan said.

"Maybe. But if they were, why would they be deleted?" Bogo wondered.

"They could've been detected spam." Bryan pointed out before Justin entered.

"Hey you want some water." He asked.

Bryan looked at him. "Uh...sure." Bryan said before he began took a large gulp out of it.

"Moving on..." Judy said as Bryan left. "Let's get to the messages themselves. You were shown to be talking in them and even gave off your own address in it, not only that but there is a detailed history about breakouts, stagings of suicide, and many other things, and they all tie into Tombstone's family. What is this about?" Judy asked.

Bryan looked at the messages and scoffed. "Look you got the wrong guy, I don't even know anything about the tombstone family, not even their actual names. But what I do know is that..." Bryan said before his expression changed entirely, from smug and charming, to worried and fearful. "They're just getting started." He forcefully said.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I've been talking with them for weeks, they're in the building, they're planning something big. It's only the beginning." Bryan said.

"Whoa Heftner calm down." Bogo said. "What are they starting? The reptile revolution?" Bogo asked.

"No. They want to break out Lincoln." Bryan said, referring to Tombstone.

"Who?" Judy asked.

"Several of your own. The-" Bryan said before he stopped. He clutched his chest in pain.

"Something's wrong. We gotta help him." Judy said before getting out and trying to get the cuffs off.

"He's faking...he has to be." Bogo said before he gasped for air, before he fell on the ground motionless.

Bogo then realized this was serious and picked him up. "Get an ambulance!" Bogo yelled.

...

An ambulance rode off from the building as the ZPD watched from outside.

"Wow, I only gave him a truth serum, but I wasn't planning on that." James said.

"It's not only that." Bogo said. "He said that the people he talked to was one of our own. So until then..." Bogo said before Screech pushed a button. All the doors and windows were closed off by titanium metal. "No one gets in or out. Everyone in this building is a suspect. Trust no one until the case is solved, you don't want them to stab you in the back." Bogo said before he walked off.

Everyone looked at one another. "I got it. Let's play a game. Whoever is the spy say ay." Clawhauser said before no one spoke up. "I tried." He said.

...

Nick and Cameron were working on the pawpsicle. "How about a green flavor? That hasn't been done yet." Cameron said.

"Eh, I don't anyone that likes green." Nick said.

"Rainbow?"

"Too hard." Nick said.

"Ice blue." Cameron said.

"Then we just make blue." Nick said as the news played on the tv.

"The ZPD station has shut down entirely with no explanation given yet by Chief Bogo. All officers are quarantined inside and no one will be let in." The moose explained before Nick stood up. "That's odd." Nick said

"They'll be fine. They handle worse outside." Cameron said before they got back to brainstorming.

...

Nathan and Justin entered the prison. "This is insane man. I was having a blind date tonight, I can't just ghost her, that's blind date rule number 1!" Justin said.

"I know you had plans, I would meet my sister for some sibling time, aka we just sing songs to musicals in the one soundproof room so Cameron doesn't hear us, even then he does sometimes, but we can't just hope to get this done tonight." Nathan said.

"Well you're acting kinda suspicious if you ask me." Justin said.

"I'm not. You started this stupid..." Nathan said before they saw that there was graffiti in the walls, where there was also a dead jaguar prisoner with a gun lying down next to him and a gunshot wound in her all.

"Officers All To Death." Was all it said.

...

Bogo sat in his office in silence.

Judy and John entered. "Chief anything new?" Judy asked.

"No, I've been surveilling all phone call activity since the lockdown. And so far there's been nothing." Bogo said.

"Well that's great." John said before Clawhauser busted in. "Chief we got a problem!" Clawhauser said.

"What's wrong?" Bogo asked.

"The reasoning for this has been leaked." Clawhauser said before Bogo saw the article. 'Corrupted Officers inside the ZPD. Which ones should we trust?'

"Who sent it out?!" Bogo said in confusion.

"I don't know! I got a dozen calls at once on my phone for press and the media's gonna be up our butts on it and we might never have a good image again..." Clawhauser said before he began to hyperventilate.

"Benjamin! Breathe slowly!" Judy said calmly before he grabbed an empty water bottle and breathe in and out with it.

"With that, Bogo's phone call device got a signal. "Listen in." Bogo said before clicking on it.

It was just a bunch of static. With the words barely tellable. 'Go time.' From an unknown voice.

"Understood boss." They heard someone said before hanging up.

The four ran out of the office and into the workspace. "Hands up!" Bogo yelled.

Everyone raised their hands. "Give me your phones. Do it now." Bogo said before everyone listened and pass it to them.

"I don't know who leaked our problem to the press. And I don't know who just called someone for a go time, but if I see another problem arise, there will be consequences." Bogo said before he walked out.

Judy and the others watched as he walked away. "Ok, let's take a moment to breathe. What have we got on the death of Bryan Heftner?" Judy said.

"Well other than a sudden heart attack, nothing." Jane said.

"Yeah but it seems suspicious doesn't it? How the guy just had a heart attack after being pretty alright for a while." Stephanie said.

"That's how heart attacks work Step." Tim said before Justin gasped. "Episode 25." He whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"Bryan, he died just like a character from this show I watch." Justin explained.

"But that's a show where is this-" Jane scoffed.

"Someone must've given him a heart attack. Think about it, his profile showed no pre existing conditions of medical history. The killer was the officer that's giving him the info. This officer is a spy." Justin said.

Clawhauser sighed. "Jesus." He said.

Tim pulled out his gun and aimed it at everyone, causing everyone to panic. "Alright tell me who it is and no one gets hurt!" He yelled.

"Tim! Put the gun down!" Stephanie demanded.

"Really then? How do I know it's not you Stephanie, if that even is your real name." Tim said.

John unclicked his gun. "Don't make us to do this son." John said.

"I ain't your damn kid!" Tim screamed.

"Tim you're not helping yourself." Stephanie said before Jane pulled out her own gun.

"I'll shoot if he does." Jane said.

"We're not turning the office into a shooting gallery." Nathan said.

"He's right! Everyone calm down!" Judy yelled.

"Really Judy? How do we know it isn't you?" Tim asked.

"It's not! Why would I do this?" Judy asked.

"I don't know!" Tim said before Bogo slammed his fist into a square pillar, causing a clean dent mark in it.

Everyone turned to him. "I was planning on getting rid of that anyway." Bogo said. "We will not interrogate each other. That's all onto me. One by one you'll be interrogated and I'll get to the bottom of this." Bogo said.

Everyone looked in silence. "I'm fine with that I stubbed my toe there last week." Clawhauser said before an explosion shook the building.

"What was that?" Bogo wondered before an explosion directly blew everyone away

Judy looked to see a helicopter outside with a missile launcher and a gatling gun.

"TAKE COVER!" Judy yelled before everyone began to run out of the way.

Judy and Tim hid behind a pillar, Stephanie flipped over a table to make a hiding spot for some others to go, and Clawhauser jumped over a receptionist desk.

The gatling rained hellfire into the building.

Bogo pulled out his gun and went to fire before a shot from the gun caused him to drop his gun.

Then, the titanium doors closed again.

Screech ran into the scene. "I'm so sorry everyone! That was not the metal meant for the shield doors. Those were just the prototypes, those are the real ones." Screech said.

"Congrats." Jane said. "You put yourself at risk." She said.

...

"A helicopter is flying away from the ZPD, which had just fired upon the building. Civilians are being warned to stay away and if they are proceed with caution." The news said as Cameron just watched in nervousness.

"God please let them all be ok." Cameron said before Nick snapped him back to reality.

"What about a pawpsicle, in the shape of a fin?" Nick asked.

...

Bogo moved the interrogation desk into the corner, where Clawhauser was stuck, as Justin has walked up. "How's it going chief?" Clawhauser asked nervously.

"No need to be worried Claw, I just want to ask a few questions." Bogo said.

"I know. It's just I don't do well in tight spaces." Clawhauser said.

"I know. So let me ask you, is it you doing this to us?" Bogo asked.

"Of course I wouldn't why would I?" Clawhauser asked nervously.

"I see. I just have one question." He said before leaning closer.

Clawhauser held his breather as Bogo got closer. "Do you know how to message privately in our system?" Bogo asked.

"We can do that?." Clawhauser said. "Have I been doing that? I'm so sorry you found out late about your doctor's appointment, and I did try to give you recommendations for christmas." Clawhauser said.

Bogo sighed and pushed the desk back. "Dismissed." Bogo said before Clawhauser left the room.

...

"I know nothing." James said.

Bogo held his notebook over a pit of fire. "You sure?" He asked.

James gulped. "Yes really! I swear on my own life now please give me the journal back!" James said before it was tossed in his face.

...

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me chief I would never betray the police like that." Judy said as Bogo ate carrots right in front of her face.

"I see. And I believe you. Otherwise why else would I tell Clawhauser that I would like to know the personal irks of a cute little bunny like you?" Bogo said, which ticked Judy off a little.

Judy tapped her foot repeatedly as Bogo sat with his feet on on the table. "Yes this is as painful as it looks and sounds." Bogo cringed at himself.

...

"Don't lie to me Fangmeyer, did you rat us out?" Bogo said.

Both Nathan and Stephanie sat in the room. "Can I go home yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Nope." Nathan said.

"Stephanie, take this seriously. Are you sure?" Bogo said.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"Not you him." Bogo said which made both Fangmeyer's confused.

...

Everyone met in the evidence room. "Ok I think Bogo's losing his mind." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"Pretty much." Clawhauser said.

"I mean, it almost seems like he's the spy." Tim pointed out.

"But could he?" Judy wondered.

"Like he said, trust no one." Jane said. "I have a plan."

...

As everything was still going on, the helicopter that attacked the building landed back at the lincoln mansion.

The hyenas walked out of the chopper and walked inside. "Man that felt fun." One hyena said.

"I know. Those pigs will pay for putting out old boss in jail." The other said.

"What you don't like the kid?"

"Nah they're fine, just no..." He said before they entered the house to find it in ruins. "Lonnie."

"The dickens happened here?" The hyena asked as they walked around.

They saw one of their own passed out on the ground.

"George!" The hyena yelled before cradling him. "What happened?" He asked.

"They came from the ceiling." He said before he fainted.

The hyena dropped him down as his other friend was tackled into another room by Prowler.

The hyena looked and saw no one else there.

He pulled out his gun and shot at the ceiling.

Then, Rocket Racer appeared out of nowhere and whacked him with his rocket board.

The hyena blew across the room and into the chandelier on the roof.

He fell onto the ground. He was then met by Lamenter.

Owen punched him in the face. "Where's your vault?" Owen asked.

The hyena chuckled before Owen punched him in the face. "I ain't saying." He said before he got kneed in the gut.

"You better." Owen said.

The hyena smiled. "61022." Hyena said.

Owen dropped him before going to walk off. "Take anything in here, and the boss will make sure they have your head." He said.

Owen took off his gloves. "If they can catch me." Owen said before beating his senseless with no remorse and no holding back.

When he started to bleed, Felicia dropped down. She didn't say anything, but her look said it all.

Owen dropped him and the two walked out of the room.

The two went downstairs where the others were working on the vault. "Almost got it." Racer said to them before Spider-Monkey opened it. "Voila." He said.

The five entered and Felicia grabbed a piece of jewelry. "Ooo this is nice." She said.

"Alright whatever, you guys get what you want and we'll go." Racer said.

"Then why did you come if you didn't want to take anything?" Owen asked.

"To help." Racer said.

"Yeah I'm on his side." Spider Monkey said as the other three stole what they wanted.

...

Bogo sat in his office in silence.

Stephanie entered the room. "Hey Chief." She said calmly.

"Fangmeyer, you have anything?" Bogo asked.

"No. I noticed that you've been stressed out lately, so I decided to pass you a nice warm cup of a neat recipe of my own father." Stephanie said before sliding him a cup of cranberry juice.

Bogo picked up the cup. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"Some stuff we had lying around." Stephanie said. "Enjoy your cup." She said before walking away.

She met with Clawhauser in the hallway. "So what did you do?" He asked.

Stephanie chuckled. "Easy to fool a shadow when you put them in darkness." Stephanie said.

Clawhauser raised an eyebrow. "...The shadow blends in with the shade." Stephanie explained.

"Oh." Clawhauser said before they turned to Bogo, who passed out head first on his desk.

...

Meanwhile, Nick and Cameron were walking down the street with a cooler full of pawpsicles.

They walked down to where Finnick was. "Well well well it's about time you appear, it's about time to spice it up with the flavors." Finnick said.

"Right on time because what I got today is something special, behold!" Nick said before opening the cooler, revealing green pawpsicles with the carvings of two hands clasped together.

"Oh wow...what is it?" Jerry said entering the scene.

"They're symbolism. For working together both mutated and non mutated." Nick explained.

"Came up with it myself." Cameron said before he turned to see a news report on the screen. It was still on the ZPD lockdown.

Cameron looked at Nick. "Will you take it?" Cameron asked.

Jerry took one pawpsicle and licked it. "Tastes pretty good." He said before tossing it in a garbage can.

"Nice. Keep the change." Nick said before he walked off with Cameron.

...

Bogo woke up in the boiler room with the bright lights blinding his vision.

"It's ok chief, you're still in the station." He heard a voice that sounded like Jane's said.

Bogo looked around. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. But we found you in your office, passed out." Jane said. "What do you remember?"

"Uh, Stephanie! She gave me that drink." Bogo said.

"Yeah yeah yeah go on, she's the spy, we arrest her, open the doors and I get off scott free." She said.

Bogo looked at Jane. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Jane chuckled before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the side of Bogo's neck. "I'm only saying this once, tell anyone that I'm the spy and I'm going to have to hurt the people you love really badly. And I know things you wish I didn't." Jane said.

Bogo looked at the gun, then at Jane. "Who are you?" Bogo asked.

"A Lincoln." Jane said.

Bogo then realized it. "You're Tombstone's kid?" Bogo asked.

"Exactly. But I'd like to go by the beetle." She said. "So here's what gonna go down, you'll admit you're the spy, that's why you were going so hard on everyone, you'll let me and Lonnie Lincoln go, and you'll watch your hard worked for career burnt to a crisp while the Lincoln family takes over this city until we'll inevitably have a bullet in the mayor's head." She said psychotically.

Bogo looked at the gun's barrel pressing against his fur, right where his pulse was, and then looked at Jane. "If only I could..." Bogo whispered before the doors busted open.

Jane turned to see the ZPD officers aiming their guns at her. "Wh-how did you..." Jane said.

"Voice recorder. Left it at Clawhauser's desk." Bogo said. "Surely should've expected that." James said.

"Now Jane, put your hands where we can see them." John said.

Jane went to the back of Bogo's chair and aimed at the back of his head. "One more move and his brains fly out." Jane said.

The police stood still for a moment sharing looks at one another.

John aimed at a pipe and shot at it, fog blasted out of it and straight into the room.

Everyone was blinded by the fog as Judy tried to make her way towards Bogo, but felt kneed in the face as someone ran directly at her. "Jane is making her escape!" Judy yelled.

"I got her!" John yelled before running out of the room.

John busted out of the room and aimed at Jane.

Jane took off her police jacket and it revealed a purple and black slimly armored suit.

John fired at Jane and the suit grew wings before she began to fly away.

Justin and James also came out and fired at her.

She began to fly away. "She's going for the back!" Justin said before they followed her.

"Francis, is the copter outside?" Jane asked.

"There's a complication with that. The chopper's destroyed." Francis said.

"What!" Jane yelled before she flew through the hall that went for the backdoor.

As she was about to open the door, she heard the three aiming their guns at her. "Drop the gun." John said.

Jane smiled and turned to them. "You can't stop me. I will get my father out of jail." She said.

"Maybe. But we'll just find him again." James said.

"And also if he does get out, we have enough evidence and people to keep him in." Justin said.

Jane smiled. "You can't even get out." John said.

Jane laughed. "As if I didn't planned this..." She said before tapping a button on her phone.

They heard some noises before Jane kicked the door open and ran away.

John fired his gun and the bullet skid past Jane's neck, causing fur to fall and blood marks coming out.

Jane dropped to the ground, grasping the side of her neck.

John, Justin, and James surrounded her. Justin grabbed the wings of the suit and made sure she didn't let go.

...

Cameron entered his apartment, with Nick following. "Well that went well. Better than expected I might add. Now I might need to get back to base because of the whole spy thing-" Nick said before seeing Cameron in the kitchen with his phone.

911 was on the screen.

Nick looked at Cameron. "Cam, you ok?" Nick asked.

"How do I know?" Cameron asked.

"What's with the wordplay?" Nick wondered before Cameron turned to him with a kitchen knife in his hand. "How do I know you're not the spy?!" Cameron said.

Nick put his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa carrots, relax." Nick said.

"Don't bullshit me Nick, you're not in that building, you haven't even been called about it, and you were a scammer, why would I believe you?" Cameron said.

"Cameron, I get that you think it's me, but I swear on my life, I would never do it. I had one chance to change from who I was into who I am and I took it, I know I would never a second chance, especially from Bogo." Nick said.

Cameron looked at his phone, then at Nick before Nick got a notification from Judy.

He looked at his phone. "What a plot twist. I'm not the spy. Some coworker named Jane." Nick said.

"Who the hell is Jane?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, but I know where I'm going." Nick said before leaving.

Cameron stood in the kitchen in silence as he heard the doors closed.

Lily came downstairs, seeming to wake up from a nap. "Hey Cameron, is everything good?" Lily asked.

Cameron looked around. "I guess so." He said.

...

Nick walked over to the station, only to see an army of police around the station.

Nick ran to the spot to find Clawhauser laying in the snow. "I'm never leaving outside again." Clawhauser said.

"Relax man it ain't that big of a deal." Screech said.

Nick jogged towards Judy. "What happened?" Nick asked.

"Jane got away. Flew away with only three wings." Judy said.

"Who's Jane!" Nick yelled.

"Tombstone's daugther." Justin said. "Gotta go. Got a date with a fox to get to." Justin said before running off.

"Oh..." Nick said.

...

Jane flew towards the lincoln mansion and rolled across the heilpad.

Hyenas walked up to her. "What the fuck happened here?!" Jane asked.

"The vigilantes. They came down." A hyena said.

"God damn it." Jane said. "We need to find them." Jane said.

"That's good, because we might have a helping strand." A hyena said before showing Jane a collection of white fur with blood on them.

Jane grabbed it. "Find the dna of the fur, then we'll go after them, or anyone they know." She said.

"On it." They said before they ran off.

...

That night, Cameron ate dinner alone with the twins, while Nathan and Lily were out doing stuff.

Cameron fed the babies their food as he ate his own.

He peeked through the window to see a familiar figure at the roof ahead of him, but he couldn't find out who it was before someone knocked on the door.

Cameron looked at the door and went to go get it.

When he opened the door, the last thing he felt was a metal bat being swung directly in his face.


	18. Brother In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and the other vilgantes investigate the cloning experiment the brotherhood of the shells is doing, and come across a conspiracy. When Judy grows tired of the neighbor's constant loudness, but doesn't want to confront them about it, Nick searches to find a criminal record of either of them in order to help her, without her permission. Cameron suffers for Owen's mistakes as Lamenter.

Cameron woke up at a dining table with food sitting in front of him.

He looked around his area, he didn't recognize it, there was only a big family portrait of Tombstone and a little girl.

"You woke up."

Cameron looked ahead of him to see Jane looking at him. "Do I know you?" Cameron asked.

Jane pointed at the photo. Cameron looked at it and had an idea.

Cameron tried to escape the chair, but his hands and legs were strapped down tightly to the chair.

Cameron looked at Jane. "Where's the babies?" Cameron asked.

"At the house. Don't worry, made sure they were fed." Jane said.

"Why would you..." Cameron said before Jane began to walk over to him. Cameron silenced himself and swapped the subject. "So, why am I here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh you know, a little bit of payback." She said.

"But I didn't do anything to you or your father." Cameron said.

"I know. It was your brother." She said.

'Shit.' Cameron thought.

Cameron tried to get out of the chair. "Well, I don't know anything about his whereabouts or doings so you can just let me go and we can be on our merry-"

Jane placed a tight grip on the arm of the chair and slammed it straight down.

Cameron felt his spine shiver as he looked up at her.

She took a seat on the edge of the table and picked up a plate full of meatballs and picked up a fork.

"I know you don't know where is he. But you're still here for a reason." She said. "I'm going to do very bad things to you, and make you never forget them, so I can lead your brother to me, and then I'll take a shotgun to blow his head off." She said with a psychotic but also playful manner before eating a meatball. "Want one?" She asked.

Cameron gulped nervously. "Ok. Fair enough." She said before standing up and walking behind Cameron so he couldn't see her.

"Whatcha doing?" Cameron asked.

Jane plugged in something and picked up two defibrillators and began to rub them together. "So, in case your mind has changed or not, I'll ask you again, where is he?" Jane said.

Cameron gripped his hands. "I don't know anything. I swear." Cameron said.

Jane fully smiled at Cameron before grabbing a bandana and placing it into his mouth.

Jane kept rubbing the defibrillators before stopping. "If you say so..." She said.

...

Meanwhile, Nathan was with his sister as they were in the park.

"Who would've thought tacos would've been this good?" Lily wondered.

"Me." Nathan said. "You never wanted these, and just saying, you missed out." Nathan said.

Lily laughed at Nathan before the two kept walking. "I'm gonna check on Cameron." Lily said before she pulled out her phone and went to call Cameron.

No one answered.

Lily looked at the phone. "Odd." She said.

"Might be in the bathroom." Nathan said before Nathan was getting called by Cameron.

Lily looked at it. "Maybe not." She said before Nathan answered.

Before he could even say anything, a different voice answered. "Lincoln Mansion."

Nathan stopped. "Felicia?" Nathan wondered.

"Lincoln Mansion that's where he is." She said through the phone.

"What?" Lily wondered.

"Cameron's at Lincoln Mansion. Get you police force there now." Felicia said.

"Wa-wait. Felicia what happened?" Nathan asked.

"Just get here. Me and Owen will be there." Felicia said before she hang up.

Nathan looked at the phone and looked at Lily. "Nathan?" Lily said.

Nathan ate more from his taco and contacted Bogo. "Chief, I got a potential kidnapping at Lincoln Mansion." Nathan said.

...

"Read em and weep boys." A hyena said to his other fellow co workers as they were gambling.

"Go fish?" One guessed.

"That's not how it works Frank." Another said.

Then the doors busted open from the front and back yard of the mansion, along with the windows breaking as the SWAT team entered the mansion with full intentions to find Jane.

A squad of them went upstairs as another went down an some stayed in the floor they were already on.

They found the group of hyenas playing cards and they all raised their hands up. "Huh, you did win Frank." One said looking at his cards.

The SWAT team downstairs found the dining room and saw a chair being dragged out of the room.

"Suspect moving into the back. Repeat suspect moving into the back." Pawdinson said as he lead the SWAT team to where it was.

They busted into the hallway and were all met with gunfire.

Pawdinson dodged a shot and began to chase after them.

Jane tossed a dagger at them and it hit Pawdinson in the shoulder.

Jane kicked the door down outside and tossed Cameron, who was close to asleep, into a speedboat before getting in herself.

She found the key and went to turn the boat's engine on, but a knife suddenly came from behind and stabbed her hand into the boat.

She screamed in pain before turning to see Lamenter and Black Cat behind her.

Jane smiled. "Finally. The bunny was worth a damn." She said before ripping her hand off the boat, causing a straight rip to be in the center of her hand, and running towards Owen.

Felicia scratched her in the face, before Owen kicked her in the shin and she fell down.

Felicia grabbed Cameron from the chair and began to run off.

Owen grabbed his knife and began to run away.

Jane found a gun and shot at them.

Owen used his knife to deflect the bullet, which got a straight shot at a gas tank.

Jane screamed before she jumped straight off the boat right before it blew up and blew up directly across the docks and onto another boat, which knocked her out.

Owen looked at Cameron, who's eyes were barely visible.

"Cam? Bro? Speak to me! Give me something!" He said in worry.

He checked his pulse. "Breathing." He said to Felicia before they saw police lights coming towards them.

"We gotta go. Cameron will be fine." Felicia said before the two jumped into the water and swam under the docks to see what would happen.

Police ran across the docks. "Target and hostage have both been found outside the mansion." They heard someone say.

Bogo came over to Jane and put handcuffs on her. "Hostage is still breathing." They said before they picked him up and they all ran off.

Felicia and Owen looked at one another before the two went underwater and tried to swim away from the scene.

...

At the hospital, Lily and Nathan busted in and came across Nick and Judy. "Is he ok?" Lily asked.

"Heart's getting stable. Just needed some anesthesia to calm him down." Nick said.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked.

"Judging from evidence, he was being tortured for something, probably from the defibrillators we found." John explained.

Lily clutched her heart in nervousness as she walked past everyone and into the hallway.

"Any guess as of what's happening?" Nathan asked.

"It was probably something to do with Owen. A crime earlier today is evident of that. Lamenter must've left some strands of dna around the place." Judy guessed.

"Well what do we do now?" John wondered.

"Well we'll gather evidence from the mansion and see what'll connect Cameron to the Lincoln family, if there's any." Judy said before she and Nick left the hospital.

...

Owen and Felicia entered the hospital in civilian clothes and walked across the hall to find Lily exiting the room.

The two entered to see Cameron completely knocked out in the bed.

The two walked over and go to the side of the bed. "Jesus." Owen mummured. "He's looking worse than a soldier in the trenches." He said with no hint of charmisa, just pure shock and seriousness.

Felicia looked at his ears, they were burnt, not to a crisp, but enough to see the black marked fur. "What do we do?" She asked.

Owen looked down. "I don't know." He said before sniffing his nose and walking out.

Felicia stood in the room as Nathan entered. "Good god." He said just looking at him.

Felicia looked at Nathan. "Thank you for calling." Nathan said.

Felicia smiled. "Thank you." She said.

A beat of silence went by before Nathan looked at Felicia again. "Quick thing, how did you know Cameron was there?" Nathan asked.

Felicia looked at Nathan again. "I saw him being taken there. His body form is easily noticeable. You can him out from a crowd of bunnies all wearing helmets." She said.

Nathan nodded at that. "Yeah you really can." He said.

...

Judy was sitting on her bed as several pieces of documents and photos related to the Lincoln family surrounded her.

She was attempting to see how they found Cameron, and when they did it. A case like this needed laser focus and perfect precision.

If only it was...

"Why didn't you get eggs!" One of her neighbors yelled.

"You didn't ask for them!" The other said.

"You should know!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The two antelopes had been going on for what felt like an eternity, when it reality is was only 20 minutes.

Judy groaned before laying in her bed and squishing a pillow on both sides of her ears. "When they stop, I'll continue." She said.

...

Judy woke up to her alarm going off. It was 5:30 in the morning.

Judy looked at her bed, the photos were still there.

Damn it. She fell asleep.

Judy got up and went to get ready for work.

...

Meanwhile, Robert Farrell was cleaning the cafe for the morning shift, everyone else in the family was either out or still sleeping.

Then, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Sorry buddy but we're not opened for another hour." Robert said.

"It's ok. I'm not thirsty."

Robert turned to see Owen at the door. Robert sighed. "What do you want?" He asked before Owen walked up to his table to slam a folder on it.

"Remember that time you saved those two officers from that reptile with a flamethrower?" He asked.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." He said before looking in a folder.

"Well thanks to some past info and listening in on conversations, that same reptile was trying to defend some science experiments. They're trying to mutate extinct reptiles by using DNA from the fossils that Overdrive had stolen months ago and with mutagen they had gotten from Oscorp. Not sure how they got them, maybe they duplicated them from the others, but the point is that one of the groups, Brotherhood of The Shells, are currently in the hold of these experiments. I think we need to stop this production before they can use it for any purposes." Owen said.

"Just us?" Robert asked.

"No. Felicia's getting Arron and Spidey, we'll do it before noon." He said.

"But why this now? This seems like something they'd spent months, even years on." Robert said.

"Just found out. You in or not?" Owen asked.

Robert looked around. He grabbed a paper and a pencil and wrote down something.

'Went to get more ingredients. I'll be back fast.'

Robert looked at Owen. "Meet you outside with my things." He said.

"Will do." Owen said before he walked out.

...

Judy busted in the office's to find the officers all hard at work solving the case.

Judy walked into Nick. "Hey carrots, any info gathered?" He asked.

"Nope. Couldn't focus." She said.

"Oh no, did someone die? You have my condolences." Tim said from his desk.

"No, it was my neighbors. Those two never shut up, practically every day there's at least five, maybe two times they're at each other's throats." Judy said.

"Well why don't you tell them to stop?" Justin asked.

"I can't. Several tried. And failed. And it's not like they're rhinos. They're average antelopes. Not much." Judy said.

"Hm...I mean they have to get convicted at some point." Nick said.

"I don't even think that's possible. The owner sleeps like a deaf baby so all the stars need to align for them to get out." She said before she went over to her desk and plopped all the files on it.

"Ok then. Well at least, not much yelling occurs." Nick said before they heard Clawhauser screaming like a little girl.

They turned to the doors to see him running into the room and seeing a soft edged rocket blasting into the room and bouncing around all of the walls.

It made a direct hit on the corner before Stephanie moved out of the way of it, but it broke her coffee mug on impact and it nearly hit a photo of Bogo and his old captain, Nick hit it with cardboard and it continued bouncing around.

Screech ran into the room. "Hey guys have you see a-" He asked before the rocket hit him in the face and he blasted out of the room.

Nick looked at Judy. "Not much." He said.

...

Owen and Robert entered Owen's apartment, where the other three already were with fast food.

The two took a seat. "So what's the game plan?" Prowler asked.

Owen pulled out a blueprint from under the table and spread it out across the ground. "This is the sewer system. And last time..." Owen said before circling a spot with a red marker near the spot where Robert met Nick and Judy. "The experiments were there." He said.

"And?" Spider-Monkey asked.

"The main locations of the shells was shared with the skinks pit. So if we can track either of them down, we might be able to find the base." Owen said.

"But how? These guys are very secretive." Felicia said. "They go around day and night barely being noticed." She said.

Robert looked out the window and far away he saw the abandoned construction park in Sahara Square, which the building was relatively close to.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea." He said.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Ok, has anyone here ever seen several reptiles making their way to that abandonded building?" He said before pointing to the window.

"Just once. Maybe twice." Prowler said.

"Where are you going with this kid?" Felicia asked.

Robert smirked. "We try to find out where the brotherhood exit the sewer and we try to find the machines." He said.

The team was silent for a moment. "I don't know, it seems a bit risky. But it's all we got. Here's the plan, all the reptiles are enclosed everywhere but tundratown, Aaron, you take the rainforest, Rob, Spidey, you two take the main itself, and me and Felicia will take on sahara." Owen said.

"Got it." Arron said.

...

Nick walked to Tim and knocked on his desk. "Hey Tim you wanna spy on some people?" Nick asked.

Tim turned to Nick. "Well who are they?" Tim asked.

15 MINUTES & 39 SECONDS LATER

"We're spying on Judy's neighbors?!" Tim said on top of the roof of the apartment next to Judy's.

"Don't yell you'll alert them." Nick said as he was setting up a camera.

"Nick we're cops, we can't do shit like this." Tim said.

"Exactly. Which is why we're also working on a case, two street smart smugglers have been going around taking some things from people, car keys, money, pennies, phones, stuff like that. They've both been identified as antelopes, what they are." Nick said.

"There's not even any hard evidence." Tim said.

"Oh there will be. You're the paparazzi, I'm the boom guy." Nick said before propping headphones to hang from the back of his neck and grabbing a megaphone.

"You're not gonna jump are you?" Tim asked as Nick backed up.

"I've had wings I got the experience." He said before running at full sprint.

"You weren't even in control!" Tim yelled.

Nick jumped off the building and landed face first on the wall.

Nick began to slide down and his claws scrapped down with him.

He landed on the rather thin concrete between the outside wall of the building and the very long way down to the ground.

Nick turned his body a full 180 and saw Tim above him. "Not good experience." Tim said.

Nick groaned. "Whatever you do, don't look down." Tim said.

Nick looked up and saw the room above him.

"Ok, how can we do this?" Nick wondered.

He grabbed onto the megaphone with his teeth and turned another 180 back to the wall.

Nick began to carefully climb up, but when he reached as hard as he could without jumping, he stopped.

"Tim can you get a trampoline in case I fall?" He asked.

"Don't think it would fit." He repiled.

"A mattress?" Nick asked.

"Nick just climb if you wanna do this." Tim said.

"At least a heilcopter." Nick said.

Tim grumbled. "Fine. But don't die before I come back." He said before beginning to leave.

Nick looked at a window to see a male giraffe studying homework looking at him. "Get that education." He said before climbing up.

The giraffe looked at his window for a few more seconds. "Mom!" He yelled.

...

Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting in the waiting room for Cameron to come out.

Then, he saw him walking alongside a badger doctor, having his ears completely bandaged up.

Nathan stood up and walked towards him. "Is he good?" Nathan said.

"Yes. But there's going to be side effects from the electricity of the defibrillators. It's a miracle he hasn't gone deaf. For the new few weeks or months, no loud noises, no touching the ears, recommend one of those neck pillows to deal with that, and something you must know, his ears will not pick up as much for a little bit, but they'll come back gradually over the weeks." He said.

"Thanks doc." Nathan said. "Come on Cam, let's go home." He said before Cameron nodded and the two walked away.

...

The entire car ride was complete silence between the two, the only sounds came from outside with the people and cars they were driving by.

Once they parked by the road of their apartment, Nathan looked at Cameron. "You feeling ok?" Nathan asked.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." Nathan said before he opened his car doors and got out.

...

The two entered the apartment, where Lily already was with her kids. Lily looked at the two. "Hey Cam." She whispered.

Cameron waved as he took a seat on the couch next to Lily.

Nathan grabbed an apple from the kitchen and tossed it in the air. "On my way to work. I recommend you rest Cameron." Nathan said.

Cameron gave him a thumbs up and Nathan walked out.

Cameron grumbled before laying down on the couch next to Lily and the babies.

It was quiet between the two. Almost dead, expect for the television playing some random show.

"I didn't kill him!" One of the characters yelled.

"We have the nanny cam footage!" Another one in a fedora shouted.

...

Tim returned to see Nick right by the window of the two antelopes with a ladder.

Tim opened the ladder and removed the bolts that had kept them together to make sure it didn't go flat and placed the ladder upside down on the edge of the building before he the ladder flattened and it extended like one on a firetruck.

Tim pulled out double sided tape and added a few layers to his side on it and stuck it down. "Got it!" Tim yelled.

Nick shushed Tim before he listened to the two antelopes inside.

"So I got the bills today." One of them said.

"And?" The other asked.

"Same old same old."

"Jesus christ, how are these so expensive? We're pretty efficient with being cheap."

"I don't know, they just are."

"Alright, let's figure this out, what are our options?"

"Maybe work extra hours."

"We always do that it never works." One said before blowing a raspberry. "I think we gotta go to bad habits."

The other looked at him with shocked eyes. "No! For the last time, we're not robbing a bank!"

"We're running out of options buddy, soon it may be the only one!"

"But it's wrong!"

"Maybe, but sometimes we gotta do what we gotta do!"

"We're right next to a police officer, we're basically asking to be sent to jail!"

"I know ways around the city to hide the money!"

"Why because your father did that?!"

"Do not talk about my father, you mama's boy!"

"Bruh my mother is also in money trouble, I can't just not help her!"

"What about us!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Nick listened to the outside and was curious to keep listening. "What do you got?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Nick said as he got back to listening.

"I don't give a shit if you're pulling this off, you won't have me by your side!"

"Fine! Do that! Maybe we can get a third roommate while we're at it! This place is already cramp to begin with!"

"What the fuck!"

Nick's thought of train was snapped before he took off the earphones and looked down to barely see Nathan and he then realized he was looking down.

Nick screamed before plastering his eyes to the sky.

"Hey Nate! We're doing a case!" Tim yelled.

"What is Nick doing up there?!"

"...I don't know!" Tim said

Nick then heard a crack and felt his feet slip.

A part of what he was standing on had cracked and fell down.

Nick began to fall down right on the ladder.

"Oh no!" Tim yelled before arranging the ladder for Nick to land on it.

Nick barely reached the ladder and grabbed onto the last grip.

Tim pulled Nick back onto the roof and Nick rolled across the ground.

Nick laid down, moments away from fainting when Tim looked at him. "You ok?" Tim asked.

"I think I just shit myself." Nick said before they heard the antelopes yelling.

"Hey cops! What happened here!" One of them asked.

"Oh one of the pieces must've been cracked. We were talking about some stuff." Tim said.

"Yes! Very important cop stuff!" Nick yelled as he stood up.

The antelopes looked at one another. "Ok?" One said before they closed the window.

Nick then collapsed again.

...

That night, it was reptile time. All the reptiles from the sewers came away from underground and into the city, even if they would all collide at the construction site.

Robert and Spider-Monkey to see the brotherhood come out of their manhole cover where they were and they were just talking.

"So...are we technically a team?" Robert wondered.

"I guess." Spidey said.

"Hm. What would we call ourselves?" Robert asked.

"Ooo good question." Spider-Monkey said before they heard cluttering.

They looked to the sewers and saw turtles coming out of it and walking off to the construction site.

Once they all went away, Robert pulled out a walkie talkie. "We got them." He said.

...

When the others showed up, they went inside the sewers and noticed two paths, left, or right.

Prowler activated a thermal detector in his mask and looked around. There was a strange scene of red coming from the left side. "Follow me." He said.

The other four began to follow him down the sewer.

Robert prepared some detonators to blow up the containers sky high.

"How many are there?" Robert asked.

"11." Spider-Monkey said.

"Nice. Each of us will take 2, while one has an extra one." Robert said.

"I'll take that duty." Owen said before Robert passed some to all of them.

After a bit more walking, they came across a large room with the cloning machines in them, and all the fossils.

"Alright let's go before anyone can catch us." Prowler said before they got to work.

Owen noticed far away in the place was a similar green glow to the other ones.

"I'll go check on that. You all stay here." Owen said before he began to jog over there.

Owen walked through the spot and began to realize what tech these guys had in their hands.

There were dirty lab tops and monitors all over the place, some of which had security footage of the city itself.

There wasn't a logo on these computers so Owen thought they built them all themselves, somehow. Or they just stole them from a lost and found.

Owen walked past a shattered mirror and came across canisters of mutagen.

They weren't what Owen was looking for, he still saw that light in a distance.

'Must've gotten these from that Overdrive guy.' He recalled.

He then looked to see photos of beaten up reptiles on the floors with police tape all around them.

Owen raised an eyebrow at those. Why would they have those?

Owen then stepped on something.

He looked down and saw a drawing of reptiles sitting on some throne, above bodies of mammals.

Before Owen could think about anything else, he kept saying in his head he had a job to do, and kept walking.

He then saw a table with a turned on light above it.

Owen walked towards it and saw blueprints of Zootopia's average train that gets people in and out of the city.

Owen picked up the blueprints before he looked up and saw a map on the entire city's sewer system, and a map of the city in general.

Owen kept walking after that until he found the last three containers filled with the fossils. They were Titanoboa, Carbonemys, and Archerontisuchus.

Owen sighed before he walked over to them and went to place the detonators on the containers, but something stopped him. It was a piece of tape on a computer next to them.

The tape had a part of it hanging out not attached to the wall. He recognized one of the letters.

Owen slowly walked over to it, each step making a small thump on the ground.

He took off the tape, revealing who made it.

Oscorp.

Owen took a step back and looked at the containers. It all made sense now, how they go the fossils, how they got everything they needed to try and take over the city.

Oscorp, was funding them.

"Find anything?"

Owen turned only to be met by a sledge hammer to his helmet, causing a dent in it right where his eyes could see.

Now he could barely see Overdrive attacking him with the hammer.

Owen threw one of his baton sticks at Overdrive but he merely dodged it.

Owen grabbed a nearby stool and tossed it at him, but Overdrive smashed it with his hammer.

Owen tried to lunge at him but using his free hand, Overdrive had a knife extend out of his suit.

He grabbed Owen and slammed him onto a table and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Owen screamed in pain before kicking him away from him.

Overdrive went to go back, but Owen whacked with another one of his weapons.

He then began to toss objects at Overdrive and some hit him while others didn't, but it didn't make much of a difference.

Overdrive used his sledgehammer to break the table in half, causing Owen to tumble off it.

Owen hopped onto the fences surrounding them and threw his other baton at him.

Overdrive dodged it before he stabbed the knife into Owen's leg.

Owen fell down and Overdrive stomped on his chest, causing blood to spit out of his mouth.

Before Overdrive could slam the hammer into his head, it was webbed up and grabbed by Spider-Monkey.

Felicia tripped Overdrive and grabbed Owen. "You ok?" Spidey asked concerned as Racer and Prowler went to fight Overdrive.

Overdrive got back up only to be met by Rocket Racer's skateboard and flung into a corner.

Overdrive tried to escape the scene before Prowler pounced at him and they slammed into a shelf.

Prowler slammed Overdrive's face into the wall twice before he slammed him into a shelf.

Overdrive grabbed a shard a glass from the mirror and jabbed Prowler in the back, and Prowler grunted before pushing him away.

Robert grabbed him and pushed him back into the fence room before Overdrive kneed him in the gut.

"I'll be back." Spider-Monkey said before he webbed Overdrive's hand and slammed him to the ground.

Overdrive pushed a button on his belt and a bright white light overcame Spider-Monkey's view before Overdrive pushed him aside and went to run away.

Felicia chased after him, grabbing Racer's skateboard and using it to catch Overdrive.

The two flew up in the air before Overdrive punched Felicia down to the ground.

Owen then reappeared, limbing towards Overdrive and sneakily grabbing a gun from him before being kicked to the mirror.

Racer tossed a rocket at him and Overdrive caught it.

Owen then took him by surprise by shooting him.

Overdrive fell down with the rocket as it flew across the area and out of a sewer grate.

They all heard an explosion.

Owen got up and limb over to Overdrive and shot him two more times.

Owen then took off Overdrive's knife glove and began to stab him.

The others just watched in silence as Owen mercilessly stabbed him.

Robert, having steel guts, walked over to Owen and grabbed him. "Stop! He's already dead!" Robert yelled.

Owen tried to get out of his grip by moving around like a rabid animal.

"That rocket might've alarmed the people upstairs, we gotta go." Prowler said.

"Yeah. They're all set up anyway." Robert said before they all began to run away.

As they all left, Overdrive turned over to lay on his front and began to crawl away from the scene.

...

The others escaped the sewer and got up onto the roof as Racer pushed a button.

Within a few seconds, they could hear explosions from below.

"Mission accomplished." Felicia chuckled.

Robert dropped Owen.

Owen rolled up. "Did you find the last three?" Robert asked.

"Yeah." Owen said. "And I did put the explosives on them." Owen said.

"Good. Now stay the hell away from me." Robert said before he began to pack his stuff up.

Owen looked at him and took his mask off. "What's up?" Owen asked.

"What's up is that you're a maniac!" Robert snapped all of a sudden.

"Whoa whoa let's not fight here." Spider-Monkey said.

"Hey I did this for the greater good." Owen said.

"Murder is murder! Your intentions mean jackshit!" Robert yelled before grabbing his skateboard and beginning to fly. "If I even see you with anyone in my family, or you ask me on another job, I'll get you arrested." He said before he blew off.

Owen wiped the blood from his fur and looked at his helmet. "This is gonna need some repairs." Owen said before he turned to see everyone looking at him.

"Oh come on you're mad too." Owen said. "Come on guys he ain't dead." Owen said.

"He sure looked like it." Spider-Monkey said.

"Guys we're all already breaking the law putting on these costumes, don't pull the law card on me."

"We do this for the good of the people and the city." Prowler said.

"Really, the guy who almost killed his coworker is concerned about his image to his nephew?" Owen asked before Prowler nearly attacked him if not for Felicia stopping him.

"Whatever, the police are probably on their way, this pettiness isn't worth it." Prowler said before he walked off.

Owen looked at Felicia. "I'll see you at home." She said before she began to run off.

Owen scoffed before he began to walk away. "Why?"

He then remembered Spider-Monkey was still here. "Why do you do this?"

Owen looked at Spider-Monkey. "Because who else will?" He asked.

"A lot of people." Spider-Monkey said. "When I saw you fighting like that, I recognized it. Your doing this out of revenge." He said.

"I don't even know that damn guy." Owen said.

"It's either that. Or it's the rage inside of you for losing someone close to you. That happened to me, months ago, and it took me over like a venom. But then I realized he wouldn't want that. Would anyone you know want that?" He asked before Owen got closer to Spider-Monkey.

"Listen here kid and listen good, you don't know a thing about me. I'm not doing this to let my anger out on criminals, I'm not doing this for vengeance, I'm doing this to stop all of crime, no more, no less." Owen said.

Spider-Monkey sighed as they heard police sirens coming. "Keep telling yourself that." He said before he swung away.

Owen watched as Spider-Monkey went away from him, and he was all alone.

Owen put on his mask and began to run away.

Down below, the police parked near the alleyway and they all approached the sewers with their guns up.

Pawdinson and Stephanie picked up the sewer canister and some members dropped down.

Clawhauser began to surround the place with police tape.

Nick and Judy dropped down with a few more officers and began to explore the place.

"How the hell did a missile go off in the sewers?" Nick wondered.

"Must've been the reptiles." Judy said before they came across a room that was burning down in scorches, and skeletons of old fossils were burning.

"Search for any survivors! The fire department will get here!" Higgins yelled before they began to explore the area to make sure no one was dead.

...

Meanwhile, Cameron and Lily were still watching movies together, and were overall having a fun night.

Now, Lily was sound asleep in her room while Cameron put the babies to sleep.

Cameron sighed before he left the room.

Cameron entered his room and looked at it. It was exactly as he last left it.

Cameron went to go to bed, but he looked and saw a framed photo of him and his brother on his nightstand.

Cameron looked at himself in the mirror. The burned ears, the entire day was an awful day, sure it got good by the end, but it wasn't worth it. The entire reason this even happened was because of Owen, his own brother's doings of vigilanteism caused him to be tortured by a psycho mafia boss for something he didn't even know.

Cameron took the photo of the stand and busted out of his room.

Cameron ripped the stand of the frame and tossed it aside.

Cameron breathed heavily as he slammed the photo into the edge of the kitchen table, causing a crack to be made in it.

Cameron took off the glass and took out the photo.

He went over to the oven, opened it and ripped the photo into several chunks before tossing it into the oven and shutting it.

Cameron turned the oven on all the way and the red lights in the oven illuminated.

Cameron watched as the photo slowly began to smoke up.

It didn't take long for it to erupt into fire.

Once it was nothing more but black charcoal, Cameron turned it off.

Then, he heard someone enter from the patio.

"Cam!" He heard Owen yell.

Cameron clenched his fist before showing up from the kitchen to see Owen helmetless.

"Cam you need to listen to m-" Owen said before Cameron punched him in the face.

"Shut up, just shut up Owen." Cameron said.

"Cameron I just wanna tel-"

"NO! This is not a game anymore! You got me in trouble with a mafia because of this stupid suit of yours!"

"I didn't want it to happen."

"Well it did, and you put my friends at risk."

"Oscorp is funding the reptile revolution!"

Cameron stopped and looked at him. "Huh?"

"I was the one that caused the fire in the sewers. Their tech, their computers, the cloning machines, all owned by Oscorp."

Cameron was silent to his brother. "Please, just listen to me." Owen said.

Cameron looked at the snowglobe he had gotten for Lily's birthday. The people he cared about, the people he loved, the people he let into his life, he jeopardized time and time again with everything that's happened in the past year.

Cameron looked at Owen. "Get out." Cameron said.

Owen looked at Cameron. "Brother-"

"Just get out. Please. I don't wanna wake anyone." Cameron said.

Owen looked at Cameron. He nodded quietly before he put his damaged helmet back on before leaving outside.

Cameron rubbed some tears from both his eyes and he went back to sleep.

...

Meanwhile, the reptiles were all still partying as they usual did on these days.

The Dragon Lord was walking around the place and heard people panicking.

He began to walk over to see what all the fuss was about and saw Overdrive, a bloody and dirty mess, dragging three of the canisters into the site.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The vigilantes attacked us. The brotherhood's base of operation is gone. They destroyed most of our cloning machines. I was able to save Archerontisuchus, Titanoboa, and Carbonemys." Overdrive said.

Dragon Lord took another step towards Overdrive. "We must delay the invasion." Overdrive coughed out.

Dragon Lord only sighed. "This means nothing. We shall not surrender just yet, we must only move forward. This move has only delayed the inevitable fall of the mammals and the rise of us." He said.

Overdrive looked at everyone. "How?" He asked.

The Dragon Lord walked to the edge of the building, and picked up some sand that was being blown by the wind.

"I think now's the time to have a change in scenery." Dragon Lord said.

Everyone was silent but Overdrive, who was barely moving towards him. "But sir, our experiment is destroyed, we stand no chance." Overdrive said.

Dragon Lord slowly looked at him. "I have connections that can help us." Dragon Lord as he firmly held Overdrive by the shoulder.

"And here's a fact about them, some live how they die, being a fundamental part of the revolution." He said.

"Some die the way they live..." He said before he pushed Overdrive off the building to his death.

He splatted on the ground in a bloody heap. "Wasting my time." Dragon Lord said. "In the coming weeks, we take Sahara Square." He said causing everyone to cheer in excitement.


	19. Episode 19 Sneak Peek

"A massive train explosion has just happened right at the tailgate of the exit to Zootopia. The train has been identified as train C and had flown off the rails, leaving a gruesome sight." The newslady says before the screen began to glitch, before it shown the dragon lord, standing in front of a wall with a burning flag of the founders of Zootopia.

  
"M̸a̷m̵m̸a̴l̵s̸ ̷o̴f̵ ̷Z̷o̴o̷t̷o̶p̷i̴a̵,̷ ̵I̸ ̷k̷n̵o̴w̷ ̸y̸o̸u̸'̷r̷e̴ ̷l̶i̶s̶t̶e̶n̵i̴n̴g̷ ̶t̵o̷ ̶u̸s̷.̷ ̷T̶h̷a̸t̴ ̸t̸r̸a̴i̸n̶ ̸t̸h̵e̸r̶e̴ ̸i̷s̵ ̷a̵ ̵s̷i̷g̶n̵ ̶o̸f̴ ̶c̷e̷l̸e̴b̴r̷a̸t̷i̶o̵n̶.̶ ̶F̷o̶r̶ ̵u̶s̸ ̴r̸e̴p̵t̶i̴l̸e̸s̸ ̴t̵o̸ ̸c̴e̶l̷e̶b̶r̷a̵t̴e̶ ̷t̶h̴e̶ ̷d̷a̶y̶ ̴a̴l̵l̸ ̸y̸o̸u̴r̶ ̷s̸w̶e̴a̶t̷,̶ ̵b̴l̵o̷o̷d̸,̵ ̴a̵n̸d̵ ̸t̴e̵a̶r̶s̶ ̵g̴o̴ ̴t̶o̷ ̵p̷u̵r̵e̶ ̸w̸a̵s̷t̵e̸.̵ ̶Y̴o̴u̶ ̷a̴l̴l̷ ̵t̷u̷r̶n̵e̶d̷ ̶y̴o̵u̵r̴ ̸b̸a̵c̸k̸s̴ ̵o̸n̴ ̵u̴s̸.̴ ̶Y̵o̴u̸ ̸s̵t̵o̴p̶p̶e̶d̸ ̷s̸u̴p̸p̷o̶r̸t̴i̶n̴g̸ ̶u̴s̵,̷ ̶h̴e̶l̴p̸i̵n̸g̷ ̶u̴s̴,̴ ̴t̶h̸e̴ ̵o̸n̵l̷y̴ ̸t̴h̸i̷n̶g̷ ̵y̶o̴u̶'̷v̸e̸ ̵d̶o̵n̷e̴ ̴i̵s̶ ̶l̷a̴u̴g̷h̶ ̶a̸t̶ ̵u̵s̸.̶ ̶L̴o̴s̸e̵r̶s̴,̷ ̵w̸e̴a̶k̴l̶i̶n̶g̵s̷,̶ ̶s̵t̴a̶i̴n̶,̷ ̶n̴o̴t̴h̸i̴n̴g̸,̶ ̴y̵o̴u̴'̸v̸e̸ ̴t̴h̵r̷o̵w̵n̸ ̷s̸t̶u̷f̶f̵ ̴a̵t̶ ̶u̴s̶,̴ ̵b̶e̶a̵t̴e̵n̸ ̵u̸s̵,̸ ̴k̷i̵l̵l̸e̶d̴ ̷u̵s̵,̴ ̷b̸u̶t̶ ̸a̵l̴l̵ ̷t̸h̴o̵s̷e̶ ̷t̴h̷i̸n̸g̵s̶ ̴g̷a̷v̴e̷ ̴u̴s̸ ̷s̸t̶r̷e̸n̵g̵t̶h̵.̷ ̶B̷u̷t̸ ̵t̷o̷d̷a̴y̴,̶ ̶t̷h̶a̵t̴ ̶a̷l̴l̸ ̴e̸n̴d̵s̷.̷ ̸I̶t̴'̷s̸ ̶o̵u̸r̷ ̵t̸u̵r̵n̸ ̷t̸o̶ ̸l̸a̶u̵g̵h̸ ̶b̴a̵c̷k̷.̴ ̵S̷u̸r̸e̷,̷ ̵h̷i̶d̷e̴ ̵l̴i̸k̶e̵ ̷c̶o̴w̷a̷r̷d̴s̷,̸ ̴s̶e̴n̷d̵ ̷y̷o̷u̵r̶ ̶s̸o̴ ̵c̶a̵l̵l̸e̵d̷ ̵h̴e̴r̸o̷e̶s̴,̸ ̵p̸r̴o̵t̴e̴c̸t̸ ̷y̷o̴u̵r̴ ̸l̷o̴v̷e̴d̸ ̷o̷n̷e̷s̸,̵ ̴b̵u̵t̶ ̸t̵h̷a̴t̵ ̵w̵o̵n̴'̶t̵ ̶d̴o̶ ̵a̵n̴y̴t̶h̵i̶n̶g̶,̵ ̷o̴n̵l̷y̷ ̸o̵u̴r̵ ̵s̴u̴p̵p̸o̵r̴t̶e̴r̷s̸ ̵m̷a̵y̴ ̸l̶i̶v̶e̶.̴ ̸W̶e̸ ̵w̶i̷l̵l̸ ̵o̷v̴e̸r̴t̴h̷r̵o̷w̵ ̷y̸o̸u̵ ̴a̴l̵l̷,̷ ̶y̷o̷u̷ ̴w̸i̵l̸l̵ ̸b̴o̷w̴ ̶t̴o̸ ̵u̶s̷,̸ ̵b̵e̸c̵a̴u̴s̵e̴ ̶w̸e̵ ̵w̵i̶l̵l̶ ̷b̵e̴c̶o̵m̵e̶s̶ ̴w̵h̷a̶t̸ ̸y̷o̷u̴ ̵n̶e̴v̷e̴r̵ ̶c̷o̶u̵l̸d̶,̸ ̸g̶o̵o̶d̸ ̸r̶u̵l̸e̸r̶s̶.̷ ̷Y̷o̴u̸ ̸w̶i̶l̶l̴ ̷f̷i̴n̸a̷l̷l̷y̸ ̸r̷e̶s̵p̷e̴c̶t̷ ̶u̴s̶.̷ ̸A̸f̴t̷e̶r̴ ̶t̴o̸d̴a̷y̵,̵ ̴y̸o̶u̸ ̷w̶i̶l̸l̵ ̶n̸e̴v̸e̴r̴ ̶s̸e̴e̷ ̷u̶s̷ ̸a̵s̸ ̷w̶e̵e̵k̷ ̷e̴v̵e̸r̷ ̷a̴g̴a̴i̵n̵.̵" He said.

"D̷E̶A̵T̵H̷ ̵T̷O̸ ̵A̶L̷L̶ ̷M̷A̸M̵M̵A̶L̷S̴!̷" He began to repeatedly yell.

**_ZOOTOPIA THE SERIES_ **

**_SEASON 2_ **

**_RETURNING SOON_ **


End file.
